Deepnesses of a soul
by Arcadia27
Summary: Perselus Pitonnak valaha szerető családja volt. De akkor mi késztethette élete legrosszabb döntésére, és mi volt, ami rádöbbentette: rosszul választott? Lélektani novellasorozat a későbbi bájitalprofesszor életéről.
1. Otthon, édes otthon

**Deepnesses of a soul  
**/Egy lélek mélységei/

**Írta:** Arcadia(27)

**Átnézte:** Sophie Mayfair

**1. Otthon, édes otthon…**

Sötét, esős, decemberi éjszaka volt. London egy külvárosi kertes házának ablakain a késői óra ellenére halvány fény szűrődött ki. Huszonéves, sápadt, beteg nő feküdt a hófehér paplan alatt. Fekete haja kísértetiesen terült szét körülötte. Szemei le-lecsukódtak, ahogy küzdött valamivel. Valamivel, ami nála sokkal erősebbnek bizonyult.

Férje, egy mogyoróbarna hajú fiatalember mellette ült, s a kezét fogta. A szoba egy sarkában három gondterhelt orvos tanácskozott. Egy pillanattal később az aggódó férfihez fordultak.

- Uram… - kezdte suttogva egyikük. A nő azonban gyengén közbevágott.

- Fölösleges suttog… kh…KhMöMH – jött rá hirtelen egy köhögési roham. Előregörnyedt a paplanra, s mély levegővételekkel próbálta csillapítani, sikertelenül.

- Eileen! – kiáltott föl férje. Már ugrott is az orvosságos üvegért, kapkodva kitöltötte egy kiskanálba a folyadékot, és feleségét kissé fölültetve, fejét megtámasztva gyorsan beadta neki. Pár másodperc múlva csillapodni kezdett a roham, majd el is múlt.

- Köszönöm… és fölösleges suttogniuk, úgyis tudom… nem élem túl. Mennyi időm van? – kérdezte gyenge hangon.

- Pár nap – mondta halkan egyikük.

A férfi bátorítóan megszorította Eileen kezét, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Elmondjam neki az igazat?

- Még ne. Majd csak, ha már meg tudja érteni – válaszolt eltökélten.

* * *

- Mi baja anyunak? – fogadta az ajtó előtt aggódva ötéves fia. 

- Ne aggódj, kicsim. Anyunak most el kell mennie egy kis időre…

- Meg fog halni? – kérdezte szívszaggatóan szomorúan.

Apja leguggolt elé, és átölelte.

- Jajj, Perselus…

Apró könnycsepp gördült le a csöppség arcán, nedves csíkot hagyva maga mögött, s megállapodott az állán. Azonban nem csöppent le. Elnyelte egy puha, meleg pulóverujj.

- Gyere! – jelent meg halovány mosoly édesapja arcán. Fölállt, s a kisfiút kézen fogva a szoba résnyire nyitott ajtajához vezette – Menj! Anyu beszélni szeretne veled.

Perselus bátortalanul nézett vissza. Aztán megfordult, és belépett az ajtón. Az finoman csukódott be mögötte, ő mégis megijedt. A fény erőssége egy pillanatra elvakította, de ezen kívül semmi sem változott azóta, amikor nemrég egy lidérces álmából felriadva kuncsorgott be abba a bizonyos ágyba. Amiben most lidércre hasonlító édesanyja feküdt. Pont, mint abban az álmában. De akkor megnyugodott, mert édesanyjának nem volt semmi baja. Egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy inkább visszafordulna, és most is egy szeretettel teli ölelésbe menekülne, ezúttal apjáéba. Mert ez is csak egy rossz álom. Nem lehet más. Hiszen édesanyja nagyon ritkán volt beteg, s akkor is csak pár nap kellett ahhoz, hogy felépüljön. Ez nem lehet… nem lehet…

- Perselus… - szakította félbe belső vitáját édesanyja szelíd hangja – Gyere ide kérlek! Ne félj, csak egy kicsit khköhkm… beteg vagyok…

Perselus beljebb lépett, de látszott rajta, hogy tart valamitől.

- Gyere ülj ide – mosolyodott el Eileen fia tétovázásán. Kezét hívogatóan felé nyújtotta.

Perselus odaszaladt hozzá, és megölelte.

- Anyu…

- Jól van, jól van, azért nem kell megfojtani – nevetett – Én is szeretlek, kicsim – tolta el magától finoman, hogy tudjon beszélni – Vigyázz apura helyettem is.

- Itt hagysz minket? – gördült le egy újabb könnycsepp az arcán.

- Kénytelen vagyok… Fogd ezt! – nyomott a kezébe egy levelet, miután letörölte a könnyeit. Perselus ébredező, de máris hatalmas kíváncsisággal kezdte bontogatni – Ne! Khömhm… ne most bontsd ki! Tudom, hogy nehéz, de csak a tizenegyedik születésnapodon nézd meg, mi van benne.

Kisfiának arca fásult volt, mégis apró csintalanságról árulkodott. Dehogy fog ő addig várni!

- Bízom benned – tette még hozzá Eileen, s Perselus elhatározása azonnal szertefoszlott. Édesanyjának ez volt az egyetlen mondata, amivel igazán hatni tudott rá. Sohasem merte volna eljátszani a bizalmát. S ezt ő is tudta - És ne add oda senkinek. Még apunak se!

Perselus bólintott.

- Szeretlek, kicsim – vonta magához újra – Szeretlek…

- Én is anyu… én is szeretlek…

* * *

Perselus maszatos arccal, elkent könnyekkel lépett ki a szobából. Kezében a gyűrött levelet úgy szorongatta, mintha egy véres csata eredményeképp szerezte volna, s csak ugyanennyi küzdelem árán lenne hajlandó megválni tőle. Egyszóval, mintha az lett volna a világ legnagyobb kincse. 

De ha nem is a világ, az ő legnagyobb kincse az volt. Az az egyetlen, felbontatlan levél, amit édesanyjától kapott. Az egyetlen öröksége, az egyetlen emléke, s még csak el se tudta volna olvasni. De nem is akarta. Megígérte. És amit Perselus Piton megígér, azt be is tartja.


	2. Egy átlagos nap

**2. Egy átlagos nap**

- Perselus! Reggeli!

Tízéves, tüsi, feketehajú fiú szaladt le a lépcsőn. Macis pizsamájával szöges ellentétben állt tekintetének rendkívüli ébersége.

Szemeivel azonnal fölmérte a nappalit. A könyvespolcok, apja olvasófotele, a kanapé, a kis mahagóni dohányzóasztal, a falak… semmi. Továbbment a konyhába. Belépve az apró helyiségbe, kicsit csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy itt sem várja semmi meglepetés. Azon a téli reggelen volt ugyanis Perselus Piton születésnapja. És mint ilyet, a kétszemélyes Piton család mindig megünnepelt. Szomorúan, a padlót bámulva köszönt hát a reggeli pirítósokkal foglalatoskodó apjának.

- Boldog szülinapot! – fordult meg apja, s láthatóvá vált arcán a széles mosoly.

- Hát mégsem felejtetted el? – mosolygott Perselus is.

- Azt hitted, elfelejtek egy ilyen fontos eseményt? Ma lettél tizenegy éves! Szeptembertől már iskolába fogsz járni. Mit szólnál, ha elmennénk a vidámparkba? Hívjuk meg Maryt is – tette hozzá fia tétovázását látva.

- Jó! Indulhatunk? – kérdezte hirtelen lelkesebben.

- Mindjárt. Gyere, egyél előbb egy pirítóst! – azzal lerakott tányérjára jó pár aranybarna szeletet.

* * *

Tobias és a két gyerek talpig felöltözve, mégis kissé dideregve, de annál vidámabban majszoltak egy-egy kürtőskalácsot a vidámpark büféje előtt ácsorogva. Perselus már percek óta le sem vette szemét az óriáskerékről. 

- Jössz, Mary? – fordult a lányhoz.

- Persze! Ugye mehetünk, Mr. Piton?

- Menjetek nyugodtan, én addig körülnézek – mondta távolba révedő tekintettel. Aztán fia kezébe nyomott egy arany tallért.

- Ööö… Apu, ez nem lesz jó.

Tobias odanézett, és észbekapott.

- Jaj, ne haragudj, csak egy kacat… Biztos valami régi vásáron vettük.

- Pedig egész élethű – mondta Mary – Köszönjük! – azzal elrohantak, hogy még elérjék az óriáskerék következő fordulóját.

* * *

Ahogy a gyerekek elmentek, Tobias az eget kezdte kémlelni. Már fél órája kitartóan körözött felettük egy fülesbagoly. Egész pontosan, amióta a büfé elé álltak. Most azonban eltűnt. Körbejártatta szemét a láthatáron, és végül megtalálta. A madár épp az óriáskerék felé tartott. 

- Perselus… - suttogta maga elé.

Csak neki jöhetett. Csak onnan. Abból az iskolából… Nem… Nem akarja… Talán Marynek jött. Vagy akárki másnak.

De ő is pontosan tudta, hogy az a levél, amit az a bizonyos bagoly hozott, csakis Perselusnak jöhetett. Beszéltek erről annak idején Eileennel. Elmondta, hogy a gyermekük kilencven százalékos eséllyel varázsló lesz. Akkor még nem zavarta. Akkor még ez a pillanat távolinak tűnt, és reménykedett, hogy fia abba a bizonyos tíz százalékba fog esni. Az évek során azonban minden rácáfolt erre. Perselus, anélkül persze, hogy ő ennek tudatában lett volna, rengeteg furcsaságot tett. Eileen halála óta azonban semmi rendkívüli nem történt, és ő kezdett reménykedni. Egészen eddig…

A bagoly Perselusék kabinjához szállt, és a fiú kinyitotta neki az ablakot.

* * *

- Nézd csak, milyen gyönyörű madár! – kiáltott föl Mary. 

- Igazán szép.

- Mintha felénk repülne. Nyisd ki neki az ablakot!

Perselus odalépett és beengedte. A bagoly azonnal rászállt a kezére.

- Jaj! Vigyázz! Meg fog csípni! – aggodalmaskodott a lány.

Perselus azonban megőrizte a nyugalmát.

- Ne aggódj, semmi baj. Milyen furcsa… egy levél…

Valóban, a madár karmos lábára egy apró, zöld tintával írt levél volt erősítve. Rajta a címzés: P. Piton részére. Óvatosan levette, majd kinyitotta. A tartalom is ugyanolyan smaragdzöld tintával volt írva, mégsem ez volt a legfurcsább. Olyannyira meglepődött, hogy legalább háromszor újraolvasta.

_ROXFORT Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola_

_Igazgató: Albus Dumbledore (Merlin-díjas, Bűbáj-rend aranyfok., okl. főmágus, Legf. Befoly. Nagym., a Varázslók Nemzetk. Szöv. elnökh.)_

_Tisztelt Piton úr!_

_Örömmel értesítjük, hogy felvételt nyert a ROXFORT Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolába. Mellékelten megküldjük a szükséges tankönyvek és felszerelési tárgyak listáját._

_A tanév szeptember 1-jén kezdődik. Legkésőbb július 31-éig küldjön baglyot nekünk._

_Tisztelettel: Minerva McGalagony igazgatóhelyettes_

- Mi baj? – kérdezte Mary pár perc után.

- Nézd meg! – adta a kezébe a levelet. Még mindig nem tudta, hogy most akkor nevetnie kell-e, vagy… vegye komolyan. Nem, ez az egész biztos csak az apja szülinapi tréfája.

- Jaj! Nem tudtam, hogy beteg a nagynénéd – szólalt meg Mary, leeresztve a levelet – Sajnálom.

- Hogy mi? – nézett nagyot Perselus.

- Hát Olivia nénikéd…

Perselus kezdte elveszteni a fonalat. Átült a lány mellé és belepillantott a levélbe.

_ROXFORT Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola_

Nem tévedett. De akkor Mary is csak bolondozik?

- Olvasd el ezt! – bökött rá a „küldjön baglyot nekünk" szövegre.

- Ezt már nem olvastam el, nem akartam illetlen lenni – motyogta. Végül mégis fölolvasta Perselusnak – „Kérlek küldj egy táviratot, ha ezt megkaptad. Ölel: Olivia néni"

- Hogy micsoda? Az van ideírva, hogy „Legkésőbb július 31-éig küldjön baglyot nekünk. Tisztelettel: Minerva McGalagony igazgatóhelyettes"

- Igen, Perselus, én is ezt mondtam – nézett rá Mary értetlenkedve.

- Dehogyis… - suttogta maga elé.

Perselus észre sem vette, a bagoly mikor szállt el, de már nem volt a kabinban. Nagy döccenés, és az óriáskerék megállt. Ajtajuk kinyílt, s mindketten kiszálltak. Perselus a zsebébe gyűrte a levelet.

Apja ott várta őket a lépcső aljánál. Odament hozzá, és átölelte.

- Menjünk haza – mondta csendesen.

- Történt valami?

- Nem, csak menjünk. Mary?

- Én még maradok anyuékkal. Csókolom! Szia! – azzal elszaladt.

Tobias megfogta fia kezét, és elindult vele a kijárat felé.

* * *

Zárt ajtó mögött, a szobája padlóján ücsörgött. Apja csak nemrég adta föl, hogy beszélni tudjon vele. 

A fiókot nézte. Azt a bűvös fiókot, ami talán mindenre magyarázatot adhat. Csak hazafelé jutott eszébe, hogy tizenegy éves. Tizenegy. Elolvashatja anyja levelét. De akarja-e? Mit fog benne találni? Igazolja-e vagy cáfolja majd ezt az egészet? Lassan már ő sem hitt abban, hogy ezt bármi is cáfolhatja. Ez nem lehet csak egy tréfa. Tudta. Érezte. Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola… Mibe keveredett?

Vasorrú bábák, csodatevő tündérek és a mesében életre kelő madárijesztő és bádogember… Ezek mind léteznek? És neki mi köze van hozzájuk? Apja biztosan nem tudja a választ. Már elmondta volna. Ehelyett, még amit tud, azt is gondosan titkolja előle. Anyja levele… A fiók!

A fiók zárjában szép lassan elfordult a kulcs, majd kihátrált, és láthatóvá vált a levél. Annak idején észre sem vette a címzést. „Perselusnak" – állt a sárgás pergamenen, smaragdzöld tintával. Megfordította, feltörte a pecsétet. Pecsétet… Manapság már nem is használnak viaszpecséteket a levelek lezárására. Perselus legalábbis nem nagyon látott még. Mindegy.

Ezernyi kérdése rögtön még ezernek adott helyet, ahogy széthajtogatta a levelet.

_Továbbfejlesztett Dowerhausen bájital_

Nem is levél volt. „Porított szkarabeusz, apróra tört patkánycsont… mákvirág leve… hajnalzümmögő…" Mik ezek? Dowerhausen bájital… bájital… De a végén…

_Perselus!_

_Varázsló vagy. Bárki bármit mond, ne hagyd magad, menj el Roxfortba. Neked ott a helyed. Hisz félig herceg vagy… :)_

_Anyu_

Tekintete a távolba révedt, s kezéből kihullott a levél. Tehát igaz. Roxfort. Akkor ő mégsem Dorothy. Nem egy elveszett, árva teremtés. Ő ide tartozik. Ebben a történetben ő Óz, a nagy varázsló.


	3. Roxfort

**3. Roxfort**

Tizenéves, félhosszú fekete hajú fiú riadt föl a baldachinos ágy zöld függönyei mögött. Először nem is értette, mi ébresztette fel, de egy pillanat múlva meglátta párnáján azt a dögöt. Felix kígyóját. Tudta, hogy nem mérges, mégis félt tőle. Pedig lassan már hozzászokhatott volna a gondolathoz, hogy majd minden reggel ezzel ébred.

Felix Malfoy – Armadia Malfoy ikertestvére… – Szóval Felix Malfoy ugyanis utálta őt. Egyelőre csak amiatt, mert nem aranyvérű, de ha megtudná azt is, amit a testvére iránt érez… Perselus valószínűleg nem érné meg a rákövetkező napot.

Felix tehát gyűlölte és megvetette őt, amit Malfoyhoz mérten nemcsak, hogy széles körben hangoztatott, de nyilvánvalóvá tett Perselus számára. Ennek része volt a korai ébresztés, az azt követő Levicorpus átok, majd lábán egy bilincselő átokkal kellett elugrálnia pálcájáig, hogy föloldhassa azt. Nem is beszélve a nap további részéről. Egy idő után Perselus is rájött, hogy a többi szobatársa sem lesz segítőkészebb, egy ideje pálcáját éjszakára a párnája alá rejtette. Egész eddig azonban az utolsó pillanatban mindig meggondolta magát. Nem éri meg neki egy balhé, még akkor sem, ha cserébe döbbent kifejezést csalhat Felix arcára.

Aznap mégis elhatározta magát a cselekvésre. És mi van, ha aztán Lumpslucknál köt ki? Végülis mindegy. Az öreg imádja bájital tehetsége miatt, és bármilyen apró ballépést hajlandó elnézni neki. A háztársai pedig… Egytől egyig, mindegyikük mély megvetéssel nézett rá, azt is csak akkor, ha nagyon muszáj volt. Nem is beszélve a többi roxfortosról, akik egyszerűen csak azért utálták, mert mardekáros volt, következésképpen leendő feketemágus. Nem volt vesztenivalója.

Megmarkolta hát pálcáját, és Felixszel pontosan egyidőben _Protego dartho!_-t kiáltott. A másik fiú gyökeret eresztett meglepetésében. Nem hitte volna, hogy Perselus védelme hatásos lesz. Egyáltalán azt sem gondolta, hogy védekezni fog. Az ifjú mardekáros pedig, kihasználva támadója agykihagyását, függönyét szétrántva visszatámadott. Felix arcán fájdalmas kifejezéssel a földre hanyatlott. Perselus mindezt olyan gyűlölettől csillogó, éjfekete szemekkel tette, hogy szobatársai biztosra vették, valamilyen tiltott átkot használt.

- Piton! – csattant egy hang a háta mögött.

Perselus megpördült a tengelye körül, s olyan ártatlan szemekkel nézett az ajtóban álló házvezető tanárára, mintha ő is csak most csöppent volna bele az eseményekbe.

- Igen, Lumpsluck professzor?

- Az irodámba! Most! – mutatott ki az ajtón. Épp követte volna diákját, mikor egy magas, vékony fiú – Rodolphus Lestrange – bátortalanul utána szólt.

- Uram… Felix…

Lumpsluck láthatóan bosszúsan fordult vissza.

- Nem ismersz föl egy sóbálványátkot, Lestrange? _Finite!_ – irányította pálcáját a mozdulatlan Felixre. A fiú lesütött szemmel, kissé szégyenkezve tápászkodott föl.

- Köszönöm, uram – motyogta.

Lumpsluck egyetlen szót sem pazarolva a fiúra kilépett a szobából.

* * *

Horatius Lumsluck tényleg kedvelte Perselust. A fiú szinte azonnal tagja lett Lumpsluck kiváltságosokból álló Lump klubjának. A professzor eleinte csak a többi fiú megvetésétől próbálta ezzel védeni, de később valóban megszerette. Felfigyelt rendkívüli tehetségére, különösen a bájitalfőzés terén. Perselus tehát Lumpsluck szemében kivételes tehetség volt. Próbálta hát védeni az amúgy is magába forduló ifjú varázslót iskolatársai támadásaitól – több-kevesebb sikerrel. Többször beszélt már McGalagony professzorral is, hogy tartsa pórázon a griffendéleseit, mégsem történt semmi.

Most azonban az adott helyzetre kellett koncentrálnia, egész pontosan a vele szemben kissé feszülten ácsorgó Perselus Pitonra.

- Mr. Piton, elmondaná nekem mi volt ez az egész? – kezdett bele, fölvéve hangjának egy szigorú tónusát.

- Reggel Malfoy kígyójának sziszegésére ébredtem. A párnámon csúszott mászott ugyanis. Aztán Felix meg akart átkozni, – darálta monoton hangon – én pedig kivédtem és visszatámadtam.

- Húsz pont a Mardekártól – mondta Lumpsluck – Máskor fordulj inkább a tanárokhoz, ha hasonló problémád van.

Perselus csak morgott valamit az orra alatt.

- Elmehetek, tanár úr? – kérdezte hangosan.

- Egy pillanat – tartóztatta Lumpsluck.

- Tanár úr, el fogok késni a következő órámról – mondta bosszúsan.

- Ami ugyebár dupla bájitaltan a szomszéd teremben? – Perselus hallgatását látva folytatta – Hova sietsz? Gondolom nem akarsz visszamenni a szobádba – kockáztatta meg – hogy valami még ártóbb rontást szedj össze.

- Meg tudom védeni magam.

- Ebben nem kételkedem. De milyen áron? A sötét oldal sosem jelent megoldást. Nem ad választ a kérdéseidre. Azokat neked magadnak kell megtalálnod.

Perselus arca megrökönyödést tükrözött.

- Igen, tudom, hogy képes vagy tiltott átkok megidézésére. Mint ahogy azt is, hogy nagyon jó színész vagy. Tehetségesebb vagy, mint akármelyik diákom, de ez a tehetség hatalmas terhet ró a válladra.

Csend telepedett közéjük. Nyomasztó csend.

- Menj reggelizni! Nem baj, ha elkésel. És gondolkodj azon, amit mondtam.

* * *

- Nicsak! Pipogyusz! – rikkantotta egy túlságosan is ismerős hang a háta mögött.

Az előcsarnok már egészen üres volt, leszámítva Pottert, Blacket és őt.

- El fogsz késni, Potter – mondta szárazon.

- Óhohó! Ha mi el fogunk késni, te naplementéig nem érsz be órára! – vigyorgott Black – James?

- Milyen élénkek vagytok – vágott közbe Perselus. A két griffendéles összevigyorgott – Csak nem csatangoltatok az éjszaka? Az frissíti fel úgy az érzékeiteket, nemdebár?

A két fiú szóhoz sem jutott a megdöbbenéstől. Az utalás, amit a mardekáros elrejtett ebben az egyszerű mondatban… Talán másnak is elfecsegte már?

- Nyugalom – mondta lassan – Nem mondtam el senkinek a kis titkotokat. Bár, figyelembe véve, hogy majdnem meghaltam miattatok… Talán annyit megérdemelnétek, hogy kirúgjanak titeket emiatt. Ha ez a cikesz-hajkurászó bájgúnár nem rezel be az utolsó pillanatban, hogy az ő Lilyje talán sosem bocsátaná meg ezt neki, már rég az Abszol úton hirdetnétek a legújabb seprűket – a griffendélesek már pálcájukért nyúltak, de Perselus nem ijedt meg, tovább feszítette a húrt – Bár, talán még tetszene is az állás. Mindig naprakészek lennétek kviddics-pletykák terén. Más kérdés, hogy egy egyszerű begyűjtő bűbájt sem tudnátok elvégezni…

És betelt a pohár. A két fiú szinte egyszerre lendítette meg pálcáját, s míg Potter a lábbilincselő átkot küldte felé, addig Black _Levicorpus!_-t kiáltott.

Perselus egyetlen pálcasuhintással védte ki a két átkot. Egy pillanatig habozott. Nagy volt a kísértés, hogy valamilyen maradandó kárt tegyen bennük. A Sectumsempra épp megfelelő lenne… még úgysem tesztelte a hatását, ezekért meg úgysem kár… sectumsempra… sectumsempra… csak egyetlen dallamos szó…

Aztán, mintha álomból ébredt volna, egy másodperccel később _Petrificus totalus!_-t kiáltott, a két griffendéles fiú pedig eldőlt, mint egy-egy kőszobor. Perselus megfordult, majd belépett a nagyterembe, hogy megreggelizzen.


	4. Bonyodalmak

**4. Bonyodalmak**

Sötét, hideg pinceterem. Falakon a fáklyák csillámló fénye. Csöpögő víz, fortyogó üstök hangja, és kapkodó kések csikordulása a vágódeszkákon. Sűrű pillantások a táblára írt receptre, és gyors kevergetések a készülő „löttyökön".

A griffendéles és mardekáros diákokból álló ötödéves csapatnak két órája volt, hogy elkészítse a kalapkúra bájitalt, öt perccel a csengő előtt azonban üstjeik tartalma még mindig nem akart különösebben hasonlítani az előírt mélykék és szagtalan főzetre. A fiatal bájitalfőzők üstjük fölé görnyedve próbálták pár kavarással menteni a még menthetőt. Csak négy diák volt, akiről nem folyt a víz.

Az egyikük természetesen az évfolyam bájitalfőző-nagymestere, Perselus Piton volt. Több, mint fél órája készen volt, és jelenleg unottan pöckölgette le padjáról Rodolphus kiborított halszemeit. Néha felpillantott, aztán újra unottan vizsgálgatni kezdte saját, már fiolába töltött bájitalát. Nem különösebben érdekelte az előtte pattogó Lily Evans, aki épp padtársának próbálta elmagyarázni a bájitalfőzés alapjait. Egyébiránt hibásan. Nem is értette, egyáltalán miért megy bele a hatodikos anyagba, de ha már megteszi, legalább pontosan ki tudná mondani Golpalott törvényét… Persze, hogy az a szerencsétlen Whitwer nem ért belőle semmit.

Hirtelen hangos pukkanás rázta meg a terem falait, majd az egyik hátsó üstből zöldes füst tört elő, és pillanatok alatt betöltötte az egész termet. Az ezt követő loccsanás, kiáltozás és sercegés hangjaiból világossá vált, hogy az a valaki még sikeresen ki is borította üstje tartalmát. Perselus úgy döntött, itt az ideje menekülőre fogni, mielőtt még…

* * *

A hátsó padban dolgozó Sirius Black és James Potter szintén nem zavartatta magát az órából hátralevő szűkös idő miatt. James már percek óta kavargatta az egyre élénkebb árnyalatú piros bájitalát, míg Sirius már arról is letett, hogy munkának álcázza tanácskozásukat. 

- Rendben. Peter felrobbantja az üstjét, mi pedig a zűrzavarban elcsórjuk Pipogyusz könyvét – összegezte Sirius.

- Gondolod, hogy nem fogja észrevenni? – nézett rá kétkedve James.

Sirius elvigyorodott.

- Talán pár óra múlva majd leesik neki, hogy valahol elhagyhatta, de különben… Gondolj csak a jó öreg Invitóra, meg a hangtalan varázslásra.

- Ennyire azért ő sem hülye! – ellenkezett a másik – Azt azért te is észreveszed, ha kinyílik a táskád, és kirepül belőle egy könyv.

- Én igen, sőt, talán még azt is állíthatom, hogy ő is gyanítaná, hogy valami nincs rendben, de…

James követte barátja pillantását, és ő is megvilágosodott.

- De Pipogyi elkövette azt a hibát, hogy nyitva hagyta a táskáját – mosolyodott el ő is.

- Pontosan. A kalapkúra bájital kifröccsenve pedig…

- … az egész termet elárasztja füsttel.

- Sirius, a bájitalod – figyelmeztette nyugodtan a jobbján ülő Remus.

Az csak megvonta a vállát, belehajított valamit, ami a keze ügyébe került, és fordult volna vissza Jameshez, amikor üstje sercegni kezdett, és áthatolhatatlan, zöld fellegeket kedzett eregetni. A benne kotyogó lötty hangja semmi jót nem ígért.

- Tehát Peter felrobbantja az üstjét? – kacagott James.

- Jó, belátom, kicsit elszámítottam magam – válaszolt, oda sem figyelve a háta mögött zajló eseményekre – De a terv szempontjából végülis mindegy, nem?

Pálcáját a ködön keresztül valahova Perselus asztala felé irányította, gondolatban elmondott egy Invitót, majd a könyvvel a kezében, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, megfordult, és indult volna ki a teremből… amikor is beleütközött valamibe.

* * *

Perselus már félúton járt kifelé a teremből, amikor meghalotta a nevét. Kelletlemül hátrafordult, és elindult a hang irányába, amerre tanárát sejtette. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ebből semmi jó nem sülhet ki. Mivel ő nem volt hibás az esetben, csak egy dolgot tudott elképzelni, amiért Lumpsluck mégis beszélni akarna vele. Tanára az évek során több alkalommal is megkérte már, hogy segítse a lemaradókat, főleg mardekáros társait. Eleinte zavarta, hogy Felixszel, vagy szobatársaival, így a tökkelütött Harold Fronellel kellett órákat töltenie, de később rájött a tanításban rejlő örömökre. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, „diákjai" is fejlődnek, így neki egyre több feladata lett. Evans néha még magától is megkérte, hogy magyarázzon el neki néhány bonyolultabb szabályt. Most viszont tényleg semmi kedve nem volt Pettigrewt vagy valamelyik másik „hőst" tanítgatni. A hátsó padhoz érve azonban meglepetés érte. 

Ott téblábolt ugyan a kis Peter, látszólag határozatlanul, hogy elmehet-e, vagy tartson ki barátai mellett, de Black nála sokkal bizonytalanabbnak tűnt. Ennek oka bárki számára világossá vált, aki csak egyetlen pillantást is vetett a fiú üstjére. Zöld plazma folydogált ki belőle, és terítette be a környéken mindenhol a padlót. Ezt teszi a félig kész kalapkúra bájitalba hajított egérkarom. Black aranyvérűként igazán tudhatná.

- Pettigrew, Potter, menjenek! – mondta Lumpsluck határozottan. Úgy tűnt, Lupinnak volt a legtöbb esze hármójuk közül, és ő már kereket oldott.

A griffendéles kviddicshős ránézett még barátjára, küldött egy megvető pillantást Perselus felé, majd elindult, és intett Pettigrewnek is, hogy kövesse.

Ez a kis patkány igazán olyan volt, mintha csak az arany griffendélesek talpnyalója lenne. Annak idején kétségbeesetten igyekezett fölkapaszkodni jelenlegi barátaihoz, s mikor ezt elérte, hű pulikutya lett belőle. Perselus mélységesen megvetette ezért. De szerencsére ezúttal nem az ő bolha méretű agyát kell majd teletömnie a bájitalfőzésnek legalább az alapjaival.

- Perselus – szólította meg Lumpsluck – Lennél oly kedves, és korrepetálnád Mr. Blacket bájitaltanból? Mondjuk péntekenként öttől megfelel?

- Persze, tanár úr – mondta gondosan titkolva kaján örömét.

- Köszönöm, lekötelezel. Én sajnos most túl elfoglalt vagyok ehhez, márpedig Mr. Blacknek sürgősen be kell hoznia a lemaradását, ha le kívánja tenni az RBF vizsgáját. Természetesen bármikor használhatjátok a bájital labort – intett egy közeli ajtó felé.

- Elnézést, tanár úr – kotyogott közbe Black – de péntekenként a kviddicscsapatunk edzést tart. Nem lehetne más időpontra tenni? Esetleg szerda este?

- Perselus? – fordult hozzá tanára.

- Sajnálom, de Flitwick professzor szerdára ütemezte be a bűbájtan szakkört – mondta a sajnálkozás legkisebb jele nélkül, szinte kárörvendően – De szerintem ez nem probléma, tanár úr. Majd megbeszéljük Blackkel az időpontot, vagy időpontokat, mert szerintem heti egy óránál több is ráférne, és majd jelzem önnek, hogy mikor igényeljük a labort – mondta bűbájos mosollyal.

- Rendben – egyezett bele – Akkor várhatok péntekig visszajelzést?

Mikor Perselus bólintott, tanáruk egy fejbiccentéssel útjára eresztette a két diákot, majd asztala felé indult, és rendezgetni kezdte a rajta álló iratokat és üvegcséket.

Perselus kiérve azonnal lemosta arcáról a bájvigyort, és komolyan nézett Blackre.

- Na jól figyelj – kezdte jól megjátszott fenyegetéssel hangjában. Még örült is a kapott feladatnak, de tökéletesnek érezte a pillanatot céljának megvalósítására – Gyűlölöm, hogy korrepetálnom kell téged, és őszintén szólva nem hiszem, hogy túl gyorsan túllehetnénk ezen az egészen – itt fölemelte a hangját, megelőzve Black dühös közbeszólását – úgyhogy együttműködést kívánok. Legalább ezen alkalmakkor ne átkozzuk miszlikre egymást, ha lehet. Másrészt engem totál nem érdekel a Griffendél csapatedzése, és mivel csak pénteken érek rá, akkor jössz.

- Azt hiszem, Pipogyi, vannak fenntartásaim a terveddel kapcsolatban. Először is ne hidd, hogy én élvezem, hogy ezentúl rendszeresebben fogom érezni a bűzöd – arca önkéntelen fintorba rándult –, látni a zsíros hajad és a sárga fogaid. Viszont, amint hallottad, kötelező. Épp ezért, és ez az egyetlen dolog, ami rábírhat, hogy elviseljem a jelenléted, talán hajlandó vagyok apró fegyverszünetet kötni veled. De mindez csak addig tart, ameddig hátba nem támadsz.

- Mintha szoktalak volna – vicsorgott amaz.

- Amit viszont még részedről is szánalmasnak tartok – hagyta figyelmen kívül a közbeszólást –, hogy képtelen vagy elfogadni a házunk kviddicstehetségeit. Jamest és engem is csak azért utálsz, mert féltékeny vagy ránk. Igazán elfogadhatnád már, hogy szerencsétlen kétbalkezesként semmi érzéked a kviddicshez, vagy legalábbis ne rajtunk vezesd le a kisebbségi érzéseid. Fönntartom, hogy péntekenként edzésünk van, és punktum.

- Én pedig fönntartom – szűrte Perselus a fogai közt, figyelmen kívül hagyva a kétbalkezességéről szóló kijelentést –, hogy nem érek rá pénteken. Ha még mindig nem jutott el az agyadig, közölném, hogy _te_ tartozol köszönettel _nekem_, amiért rád szánom az értékes, és rengeteg értelmesebb dologra is felhasználható szabadidőmet. Mindezért legalább annyit megtehetnél, hogy nem kötözködsz, és elfogadod azt az időpontot, amit én mondok.

- Rendben, Pipogyusz, akkor beszélek McGalagonnyal. Ő majd helyreteszi a problémát – vigyorgott.

- Parancsolj, csak utánad – intett rezzenéstelen arccal a csarnokba vezető lépcső felé.

Ahogy azonban Black önelégülten elmasírozott előtte, ahelyett, hogy követte volna, finoman utánaszólt.

- És mit gondolsz, kihez vezet majd az első útja, miután előadod neki a panaszodat? – várt egy pillanatot, amíg a felé forduló fiú arcán megjelentek a felismerés jelei, majd folytatta – Pontosan, Black. Lumpsluckhoz. Megspóroltam neked három emeletet – vigyorodott el.

A másik fiú azonban habozott. Ő is pontosan tudta, hogy Lumpslucknál nem érv a griffendél kviddicsedzése, pláne nem bájitalszakkör ellen.

- Jól van. Állapodjunk meg. Én békén hagylak, te pedig átteszed a korrepet szerdára.

- Ez nekem nem elég jó.

- Tessék?!

- Lehet, hogy lassú a felfogóképességed, Black, de megismétlem: ez nem elég jó üzlet. Mindannyian, hangsúlyozom, _mindannyian_ békén hagytok további két és fél évig, az úgynevezett „korrep" pedig szombaton lesz. Igen, roxmortsi hétvégéken is – közölte.

- Ez egy rohadt előnytelen üzlet lenne számomra. Nem gondolhatod, hogy ebbe valaha is bele fogok egyezni!

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy bárki, akinek van egy kis ép esze, visszautasítaná – bólintott rá Perselus – persze vannak kétségeim a te ép eszeddel kapcsolatban… Álljálljállj! – szegezte pillanatok alatt pálcáját ellenfelére, mikor az feltűnő mozdulatot tett zsebe felé – Meg ne próbáld!

Black keze visszahanyatlott.

- De azt kell, hogy mondjam, jelen helyzetben nincs választásod.

Black lehangoltan bólintott.

- Oké. Ezennel ünnepélyesen fogadom, hogy ha beleegyezel a szombatba, további két és fél évig a Tekergők hozzád se nyúlnak – morogta – Amíg hátba nem támadsz minket…

- További két és fél évig én sem támadlak hátba benneteket – mondta cinikusan, majd leeresztette pálcáját, és egy pillanat múlva nyoma veszett az alagsor sötét útvesztőiben.

* * *

- Na látjátok! Jó terv volt, nem? – csörtetett be Sirius büszkén a griffendéles klubhelyiségbe. Kezében ott szorongatta a Pitontól ellopott könyvet. 

- Természetesen. Leszámítva azt az aprócska problémát, hogy az ott a kezedben egy bűbájtan tankönyv. És Rodolphus Lestrangeé – jegyezte meg finom mosollyal Remus.

Sirius döbbenten nézett barátaira, majd felütötte a könyvet. És valóban: az első lapján Adalbert Goffrid nyugdíjas bűbájtan professzor neve fölött cikornyás betűkkel a Rodolphus Lestrange felirat díszelgett.

- Hogy a jó francba! – mordult fel Sirius – És megtudhatnám, hogy ezt mért nem mondtad előbb?!

- Nyugi, várd ki a végét! Ne ess neki azonnal – mosolygott James is.

- Na tehát – kapott szót újra Remus – Úgy ítéltem meg, elég nagy esélye lett volna, hogy Lumsluck elkap a lopott könyvvel, figyelembe véve, hogy különösen nagy figyelmet fordított rád, bizonyos khm… események miatt – vigyorgott – Szóval úgy gondoltam, még mindig jobb, ha Lestrange bűbájtan könyvét találja nálad, mintha Perselus bájitalkönyvét.

- De úgyis kapott volna büntetőmunkát, nem mindegy? – kotyogott közbe Peter.

- Kösz szépen. Neked biztos mindegy lett volna, de én ki tudnám magyarázni magam. Mondjuk az a bugyuta mardekáros otthagyta a könyvét előző órán, vagy ilyesmi. De Pipogyi könyve nem kerülhet csak úgy hirtelen hozzám, ha két perccel azelőtt még használta, tökfej!

- Jó, értem, nem kell mindjárt nekem esni – gubózott be foteljébe a másik.

- A lényeg a lényeg – vette át a szót James, miközben lehajolt, és Holdsáp táskájában kezdett turkálni – hogy vágyálmunk tárgya – emelt ki diadalmasan valamit a földön heverő káoszból – itt van!

Sirius csak kapkodta a fejét két barátja közt.

- Szóval te…? – nézett Remusra.

- Bizony – csillant meg csibészesen a másik szeme.

- Aztaaa! Nagy vagy, Holdsáp barátom! Akkor azért oldottál olyan hamar kereket!

- Csak nem hagyhattam, hogy egy ilyen kinccsel elkapjanak!

- Na, Tekergők, ne beszéljünk! Lássuk a medvét! – tolta barátai orra alá a „kincset" James.

* * *

- Tehát? – kérdezte rosszul titkolt ingerültséggel Perselus. Egy falikárpit mögött állt, pálcát szegezve Lupinra – Hol a könyvem? 

- Miből gondolod, hogy én vittem el? – kérdezett vissza a griffendéles, cseppet sem zavartatva magát a rá szegezett pálca és dühtől remegő tulajdonosa láttán.

- Ne kerüld ki a kérdést! Pontosan tudom, hogy Black képtelen volt elvinni, és helyette Rodolphus könyve szállt el mellettem. Láttam! Az enyém mégis eltűnt! Máshogy kérdezem: mivel magyarázod ezt?

- Miből gondolod, hogy én tudom az okát?

- EZT nem! Ilyet nem játszunk! Pontosan tudom, hogy te vitted el, és pillanatokon belül vissza is fogod adni, vagy…

- Vagy mi, Perselus? – vágott közbe Lupin, megemelve kissé a hangját – Megátkozol? Ne gondold, hogy annyival jobb vagy nálam. Hallottam egyet s mást a fekete mágiához kapcsolódó nem eléggé elutasító viszonyodról…

_- Fekete_ mágia? Nem eléggé elutasító? Hallod te, mit mondasz? A világ nem fekete-fehér, ahogy a mágia sem! Nem határolódhatsz el feltétel nélkül az úgynevezett sötét mágiától! Minden fölött csak úgy ítélkezhetsz, ha előtte megismered, s ezt csak a kipróbálásával teheted meg! A mágia lehetőség, mind a fehér, mind a fekete! A lényeg mindig a nézőpont, hogy te magad milyen vagy, hogy mire használod a megszerzett tudást. Fehér mágiával is lehet ölni, hidd el nekem, csak ezt a Dumbledorehoz hasonló bölcsek nem hajlandóak belátni. És hogy jött ez ide? – tért észhez rövid monológja után – Mindegy, kérem a könyvem! Azonnal! – tette hozzá, Lupin mélázására.

- Ha ezt választod, hát tessék – nyomta a kezébe bájitaltan könyvét – Itt a feketemágia gyűjteményed, csak vigyázz, Lumpsluck meg ne lássa. Ezt még ő sem honorálná. Még nálad sem.

- Kösz – morogta Perselus, és sarkon fordult.

- Egy pillanat! – állította meg Lupin.

A legkisebb érdeklődés nélkül fordult vissza.

- Sok szerencsét! – mondta halkan.

Perselus értetlenül nézett maga elé, s mire észbe kapott, már egyedül maradt.

* * *

A keddi, Griffendéllel közös átváltoztatástan órája után Perselus megpróbálta becserkészni Blacket, hogy megbeszélje vele a kis szombati szakkörüket. Azon a héten volt a szokásos karácsony előtti roxmortsi kirándulás, és a fiú át akarta rakni a labormunkát vasárnapra. Valójában ő sem gondolta komolyan, hogy nem hajlandó engedni egyik szombatból sem, csak érzékeltetni akarta a hatalmát. Öt évnyi elnyomás után igazán szüksége volt egy kis felsőbbrendűségi érzésre. Épp ezért az elmúlt másfél hétben a fellegekben járt. Nem kellett minden sarkon pálcával kilépnie, hátha ott várja valamelyik tekergő, nem kellett az órákon hátratekintgetnie, hogy mit forralnak már megint ellene, és őt, a hiedelmek ellenére nem érdekelte annyira a csodálatos négyes tevékenysége, hogy figyelmet fordítson rájuk. 

Perselusnak szerencséje volt, úgy tűnt, McGalagony elkapta Blacket egy-két szóra, így ő nyugodtan pakolászhatott. Nem is csodálta, hogy a professzorasszony alig türtőztette magát, azok után, ami a másodikos Rabastan Lestrangedzsal történt. Perselus nem tudta biztosan, mi is történt a trófeateremben előző éjszaka, de sejtette, hogy a büntetőmunkáját végző Lestrange nem a kvibli gondnoktól szerezte azokat a keléseket. És aki csak felidézte magában Black kötekedéseit a másodikos mardekárossal, arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy a griffendélesnek finoman szólva lehet valami köze a dologhoz. Perselus már semmin sem lepődött meg.

Amint a másik fiú elszabadult, s morogva kitrappolt a terem ajtaján, Perselusnak utánaeredt. Szinte futnia kellett, hogy utolérje. Kissé lihegve, de arcvonásait rendezve szólította meg még a folyosó kanyarulata előtt.

- Rövid leszek – kezdte, észrevéve a másik türelmetlenségét – Úgy gondoltam, ezúttal elhalaszthatjuk a szombati korrepetálást vasárnapra. Persze csak Roxmortsra való tekintettel.

Black láthatóan teljesen megdöbbent. Perselusnak komolyan kellett erőlködnie, hogy ne nevesse el magát a griffendéles bugyuta arckifejezésén.

- De hát… azt mondtad, erről nem nyitsz vitát.

- Hát jó, ha nem akarsz lemenni a faluba, maradhat a szombat. Nekem igazán mindegy – azzal arcán mosollyal már indult is a lépcső felé.

- Ne! Várj, rendben, jó lesz. Akarom mondani… köszönöm – motyogta.

- Akkor jó. Valahogy sejtettem, hogy ez lesz a válaszod. További szép napot!

Perselus nem értette magát. Lelke könnyed volt, csak úgy szárnyalt felfelé a lépcsősorokon. Boldog volt, bár hiába kereste boldogságának okát, nem tudott ráakadni. Persze végül, ahogy az lenni szokott ilyen esetekben, valami lerángatta a földre.

A bűbájtanterem felé igyekezve Evanst látta meg egy ablakkeretnek támaszkodva. Kicsit furcsállta is, mivel ez az órája is együtt volt a griffendélesekkel, és már csak pár perc lehetett órakezdésig, de végül egy szó nélkül ment el mellette. Lépteire azonban a lány felkapta fejét. Arcán mohó kifejezés jelent meg, amit eddig Perselus mindig csak olyankor látott feltűnni rajta, amikor tananyaggal kapcsolatos tudásvágy hajtotta. Ezt az arckifejezést tehát rendszerint valamilyen bájitaltannal kapcsolatos kérdés követte.

- Szia – mosolyodott el.

Perselus kelletlenül motyogott valamit válaszként. A lányt azonban ez az akár visszautasítással is felérő kezdés egyáltalán nem törte le.

- Már jó ideje várok itt rád – mondta kissé szemrehányóan. Mintha lenne bármi köze hozzá, hogy ő merre jár! Mindig is utálta Evans már szemtelenséggel felérő modorát, hogy mindenkivel olyan közvetlenül csevegett, mintha puszipajtások lennének. Talán ez volt a legidegesítőbb benne.

- Tudom, hogy nem szeretnéd, ha együtt látnának velem – folytatta vidáman –, de azért az igazán túlzás, hogy még kerülsz is! Mindegy, a lényeg, hogy megvagy végre…

Ekkor azonban elakadt a szava, látva, hogy Perselus egyáltalán nem figyel rá. A mardekáros döbbenten nézett el a lány válla felett. Lily megfordult, és ott látta Roxfort szépségét mozdulatlanul, meglepetten bámulva Perselus és az ő kettősét. Armadia Malfoy kinyitotta a száját, de egy hang se jött ki a torkán. Vészesen vöröslő szemekkel sarkon fordult, és elviharzott.

Perselus egy ideig még nézett a napfényben csillogó szőke hajzuhatag után, aztán kifejezéstelen szemeit Evansre szegezte. Rekedtes hangon szólalt meg.

- Ne haragudj – mondta, azzal nagy léptekkel a közeli tanterem felé indult.


	5. Csak balsors?

**5. Csak balsors?**

Perselus Piton Roxfort könyvtárának egy félreeső asztalánál görnyedt munkája fölé. Minden figyelmét az előtte heverő könyv- és papírkötegnek szentelhette. Ezúttal nem kellett arra ügyelnie, hogy ne lássák meg. A diákok nagy része hazautazott a téli szünetre, akik pedig itt maradtak, lenn dobálták egymást hógolyókkal, vagy építettek hóembert. Egyszerűen gyerekesek voltak. Nem értette, hogy lehet ilyen idiótasággal elütni a drága időt. Úgyis csak csurom vizesek lesznek…

Perselus legalább hasznos dologgal foglalkozott. Már két hete összes szabadidejét ugyanannak a kutatómunkának szentelte. Nem sokkal a szünet kezdete előtt Lumpsluck professzor megemlítette a Dowerhausen bájitalt. A neve nem sokat mondott Perselusnak, hiszen a feltalálójáról kapta, de a hatása fölkeltette az érdeklődését. Rendkívül erős gyógyító bájital volt, mégsem használták széles körben, még a Szent Mungóban sem. Ennek okát említette ugyan Lumpsluck professzor, mégis… Perselus elhatározta, hogy megpróbálja kiküszöbölni a problémát, egészen pontosan, hogy a bájital tíz varázslóból csak egynél volt hatásos. A többieknél elképesztő hatást mutatott: a beteg meggyógyult ugyan, de egész további életében élőhalottként járt-kelt, mintha egy dementor csókolta volna meg. Ez pedig nem egy bíztató jövő, még annak semmi, akinek nincs más reménye.

Az ifjú varázsló valamilyen különös oknál fogva késztetést érzett arra, hogy tökéletesítse ezt a bájitalt. Talán becsvágy hajtotta, talán képességeinek határát feszegette, maga sem tudta. Mindenesetre jó úton haladt célja felé, s lassan már csak ez éltette. És persze az a gyönyörű lány, akit így majd minden nap láthat… aki mintha maga lenne a holdfény…

Armadia Malfoy, az a gyönyörű lány gyakran járt az iskolai könyvtárba tanulni, s legtöbbször egész délutánját ott töltötte egy Perselushoz közeli asztalnál. Ő volt az a lány, aki után minden hetedéves megfordult a folyosón. Érte még a griffendélesek is hajlandóak voltak túltenni magukat „Mardekár-gyűlöletükön". És ami miatt Perselus igazán szerette a lányt: ő mindezek ellenére nem szállt el magától. Bárkivel szívesen csevegett egy kicsit szünetekben, s az a bűbájos mosoly, amivel ezt tette… Perselus, ha csak ránézett, egész testében megremegett. Ha azonban a lány őfelé pillantott, ő azonnal elkapta a tekintetét. Nem hitegette magát. Tudta, hogy ezek a kedves szemek nem neki szólnak, egyszerűen csak a lány bűbájos lényéből fakadnak. Legfőkébb pedig: Armadia fényűző múltra visszatekintő, gazdag, aranyvérű családból származott. Ő egy Malfoy volt. Perselus pedig csak… csak egy félvér senki. Talán még a nevét sem tudja. Ilyenkor szégyellte igazán a származását. Anyja aranyvérű volt, s ő nem bírta felfogni, hogy választhatott egy… egy egyszerű muglit… Amivel ráadásul a saját fia sorsát pecsételte meg!

* * *

A hó elolvadt, a téli szünet véget ért, a diákok pedig vidám ricsajjal érkeztek meg Roxfort előcsarnokába. Teli a rengeteg élménnyel, varázsutazások vagy csak síelések emlékével, barátok keresték egymást a hatalmas tömegen keresztül, barátnők borultak egymás nyakába, s testvérek ölelték meg egymást szeretettel. Csak egyetlen magányos fiú ácsorgott egy oszlop árnyékában. Szemével a tömeget pásztázta. Ő nem ismerősök után kutatott, csak egyetlen lány egyetlen pillantását szerette volna elkapni.

Fölkapta a fejét, de egy pillanat múlva csalódottan horgasztotta le. Az előbb mintha látta volna belépni, de csak Armadia öccse volt, Lucius. Egyszerűen nem értette, hol lehet a lány.

Egy pillanatra megijedt a saját maga elé vetített rémképektől. Alig volt egy hete, amikor egy hófehér bőrű lányt látott zuhanni a mélységbe. Éjszaka volt, s a lányt körülölelő, a szélben fodrozódó, gyönyörű haján játszott a holdfény. Lassított felvételként látta, ahogy leesett a szikláról – vagy lelökték? nem tudta eldönteni – aztán zuhant, csak zuhant lefelé. A képet, minden festőisége ellenére hátborzongatóvá tette az azt kísérő sikoltás, s ő vacogó fogakkal, csurom vizesen ébredt. Azóta nem tudta elfelejteni, bárhogy is igyekezte meggyőzni magát az egész lehetetlenségéről. Most is igyekezte elhessegetni lelki szemei elől a képeket, és reménykedni, hogy a lány talán csak kint vesződik még a csomagjaival.

Már kinyitották a nagyterem ajtaját is, ami azt jelentette, hogy mindenki megérkezett. Akkor csak lekéste a vonatot… Kénytelen kelletlen végül engedett a tömeg nyomásának, és elindult az ajtó felé.

Bent keresett egy magányos sarkot a Mardekár asztalánál, és leült. Üveges tekintettel nézett maga elé. Aztán újból meglátta Lucius Malfoyt, ezúttal a testvérével, Felixszel. Érdekes módon egy rossz szó nélkül haladtak el a Griffendél asztala mellett. Most, hogy Perselus jobban szemügyre vette Luciust, úgy tűnt, mintha a fiú még a szokásosnál is életuntabb lenne. Ahogy Felix arca is furcsa fásultságot tükrözött.

Nem a szokásos helyükre ültek, hanem valahol félúton barátaik és Perselus közé. Az újonnan érkezők kissé bátortalanul pillantgattak feléjük, majd Rodolphus nagyon lassan kihúzta Felix székét, és leült barátja egykori helyére. Semmi. Nem ordították le a fejét, nem kapott ártást a hátába, még csak egy szúrós pillantást sem. Felix büszke lelke egy szó nélkül tűrte, hogy a hét éve számára fenntartott „királyi" széket elfoglalják. Egyszerűen észre sem vette.

Perselus ezt látva nagy levegőt vett, és odament hozzájuk.

- Mi van? – kérdezte.

- Hogyhogy mi van, Piton? – támadott azonnal Felix.

- Miért vagytok ilyen… levertek? – terjesztette ki pillantását Luciusra is.

- Semmi közöd hozzá – azzal elfordította a fejét.

Perselus azt is látni vélte, ahogy megfogta öccse kezét.

- Hol van Armadia? – próbálkozott meg az őt hosszú percek óta foglalkoztató kérdéssel.

Lucius lehajtotta fejét, és fojtott, zokogásszerű hangot hallatott. Felix pont az ellentéte volt.

- Mit kérdezősködsz?! Mi?! Milyen Armadia?!

- A nővéretek, Armadia Malfoy – értetlenkedett Perselus.

- Milyen nővérünk? Miről beszélsz te?! Nekünk sohasem volt nővérünk! VILÁGOS?! NE ÜSD BELE AZ ORROD…

- Felix! Hagyd abba! – kiáltotta Lucius, mert már az egész terem, még a tanárok is őket nézték.

Felix kirohanása után magába zuhant. Nem válaszolt senki aggódó kérdéseire. Csak nézett maga elé, ahogy pár perccel korábban is tette.

Perselus látszólag nyugodtan ült vissza helyére, de lelke háborgott. Mi történhetett, amitől ez a két fiú ennyire kivetkőzött önmagából? Amilyen hevesen reagáltak Armadia nevének még csak az említésére is… Próbálta tiszta fejjel végiggondolni a helyzetet. Felix nővérének még a létezését is letagadta, ami egyetlen dolgot jelenthet egy nemes, aranyvérű famíliánál… Hogy szégyellik. Ezt az érzést pedig nem sok választja el attól a lépéstől, hogy kitagadják az illetőt. Ez megmagyarázná öccseinek viselkedését. De miért tagadták ki? És legfőképp: miért nem jött vissza Roxfortba?

Kétségek közt vergődött, és egyre kevésbé tudta fenntartani a nemtörődömség álcáját. Lassan már saját gondolatait sem uralta. Elragadták az érzelmei, az aggódása, a szerelme féltése… egyre homályosabb lett minden… … a rá ereszkedő ködfüggönyön keresztül még homályosan mozgást érzékelt… mintha a nevét mondták volna… Aztán valaki megragadta a karját és kivonszolta a teremből. De még ott sem engedte el.

- Professzor… professzor… Jól vagyok! – rántotta ki karját a szorításból.

Lumpsluck volt az, aki kiráncigálta a teremből. Nem értette, miért jöttek ki, de semmi kedve nem volt most tanárával csevegni.

- Köszönöm, jól vagyok! Csak engedjen el!

- Igen? – kérdezte kedves arcához oly nem illő éles hangon – Akkor mivel magyarázod, hogy majdnem elájultál a nagyterem közepén, miközben kétségbeesetten azt mondogattad, hogy „Nem lehet, nem lehet…"?

- Hagyjon békén! – lépett hátrébb. Arcán zárkózott kifejezés jelent meg. Keresztbe fonta karjait – Semmi bajom, rendben?

Megfordult, és elindult a főlépcső felé. Lumpsluck azonban nem hagyta annyiban.

- Mi történt, Perselus? Rossz híreket kaptál? – váltott hangnemet – Beszéljek az igazgatóval, hogy hazamehess pár hétre?

És ekkor bevillant Perselusnak. Lumpsluck mindent tud a mardekárosokról, és családi hátterükről. Ráadásul, mint a ház feje, a szülők körében is köztiszteletnek örvend. Biztosan értesítették, hogy Armadia nem jön vissza. De hogy kezdje? Neki végül is semmi köze a Malfoyokhoz… Hát rendben. Egyszerűen rákérdez.

- Nem tudja, mi történt Armadia Malfoyjal? Hogy miért nem jött vissza Roxfortba?

Lumpsluck kétkedőn vizsgálta tanítványa vonásait. Aztán Perselus is rájött, hogy elárulta magát. Elég nagy volt az ugrás a két téma közt. Tanára most biztos azon töpreng, miért érdekli mindez Perselust.

- Gyere az irodámba! – csupán ennyit mondott hosszas gondolkodás után, azzal elindult lefelé a pincékhez vezető lépcsőn.

* * *

- Lehet, hogy nem a legjobb, ha tőlem tudod meg, de… Mindegy. Úgysem lehet hosszú ideig titokban tartani egy ekkora tragédiát.

- Tessék?

Lumpsluck mély levegőt vett.

- Miss Malfoy a téli szünet során sajnálatos módon elhunyt.

Hogy mi? Jól hallotta? Perselus nem tudta elhinni. Meghalt. Soha többé nem látja majd azokat a ragyogó kék szemeket… azokat a csillámló tincseket… a törékeny, hófehér ujjakat… Nem! Torkát sírás fojtogatta. Szinte meg se hallotta, ahogy a professzor folytatta.

- A részletekre még nem derült fény, de minden arra vall, hogy a kisasszony lezuhant egy szikláról. Egyedül sétált, és megcsúszhatott a jeges köveken.

Lezuhant a szikláról… látta zuhanni, ahogy akkor álmában… hófehér ruhája körülölelte, mint egy puha paplan… megcsúszott… nem, Slughorn azt akarta mondani, hogy lecsúszott! Biztos azt mondta. A paplan lecsúszott róla, és nem védte meg… nem tudta megvédeni… Még csak ott sem volt! Ott lett volna a helye! Vagy legalább Felixnek! Milyen testvér az ilyen? Hiszen… ott… ott kellett volna lennie… megcsúszott, lezuhant… megcsúszott… lezuhant… megcsúszott… lezuhant… lecsúszott… megzuhant… meg… le… meg… meghalt! Meghalt! MEGHALT!

Hirtelen fölkapta a fejét, és farkasszemet nézett értetlen tanárával. Szeme szikrázott, mint egy sértett vadkané. Nem, ez nem lehetett csupán baleset! Nem, nem és nem!

- Hol van?! – förmedt tanárára.

- Mi hol van?

- Hol van?! Hol van az a ROHADT SZEMÉT?! – pattant föl ültéből.

- Perselus, csillapodj! – emelkedett föl ő is.

- Hol van a gyilkosa?! KI ÖLTE MEG?!

- Perselus! Baleset volt! Hát nem érted?!

- Nem! MAGA NEM ÉRTI! Meg kell találnom a gyilkosát! Meg kell… meg kell találnom… én vagyok a felelős…

És összeomlott. Magával ragadta a fájdalom, és csak potyogtak a könnyei. Lábai összecsuklottak alatta, és észre sem vette ahogy Lumpsluck óvatosan megemelte, majd beleültette abba a székbe, amiből csak nemrég pattant fel.

Aztán hallgattak. Csak Perselus zihálása törte meg néha-néha a csöndet. Amikor tanítványa már kissé nyugodtabb lett, Lumpsluck megszólalt.

- Megértem, hogy kiborít a hír, de…

Perselus újfent belé fojtotta a szót. Nem mondott semmit, csak lassan, nagyon lassan rá emelte a tekintetét. Arcán könnyek nyomai, talárja teljesen elázott, tekintete mégsem fájdalmat tükrözött. Még Lumpsluck is megrémült attól, amit ebben az éjfekete mélységben látott felvillanni. Aztán semmi. Arca megszűnt fiatalos lenni. Többé semmit sem lehetett leolvasni vonásairól.

- Köszönöm, professzor, hogy elmondta nekem. Ígérem, nem adom tovább – azzal fölkelt, és az ajtó felé indult.

- Ugye ezt nem gondolod komolyan? – állította meg tanára – Hogy mindezek után csak kisétálsz az irodámból, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Perselus megfordult és kifejezéstelen tekintettel bocsánatot kért.

- Elnézést kérek a történtekért. Ígérem, többé nem fog előfordulni. Ha gondolja, büntessen meg. Megérdemlem.

Lumpsluck nem mondott semmit, csak nézte.

- Most pedig, ha megbocsát, még nem vacsoráztam – azzal kilépett az ajtón.


	6. Az élet után

**6. Az élet után**

Hangtalanul, árnyékként suhant a fák közt. Egy-egy bagolyhuhogás szakította csak meg a fagyos, téli éj csendjét, kiszakítva Perselust gondolatainak már-már elviselhetetlen börtönéből.

Hogy hova tartott? A jövőbe. A számára évek óta egyetlen elképzelhető jövő felé. Bosszú a lány életéért, akit szeretett. Akit megöltek a fehér mágusok, csak mert Malfoy volt. Tudta. Azonnal tudta, hogy megölték, és nem kellett hozzá sok idő, hogy rájöjjön, kik.

Hogy nem vették észre, hogy Armadia szakított a családi hagyománnyal? Hogy ő egy jótét lélek volt… feddhetetlen, ártatlan… egy angyal. Sorsára rányomta bélyegét őseinek sötét múltja…

Perselus akkor napokig, hetekig sírt, végül mégis elapadtak a könnyei. Kezdte tiszta fejjel látni a helyzetet, és megtanulta értelmezni a jeleket. A halott lány tiszteletére rendezett roxforti díszvacsora, és Dumbledore beszéde… milyen szánalmas! Az egész csak színjáték volt, és ezt már akkor is pontosan tudta. Még hogy az iskola saját halottjának tekinti őt! A diákok talán, de az igazgató nem gondolhatta komolyan, hogy a tanári kar, melynek legalább a fele a jó oldal elitalakulatának tagja…! Hogy ezek az emberek egyáltalán sajnálják azt szegény lányt, akit saját kezűleg kínoztak és öltek meg! Képmutató férgek! De most… Most eljött a bosszú ideje.

Hónapokig tervezte ezt a pillanatot, és évekig várt rá. Amikor egy lépéssel közelebb kerülhet céljához. Egy hatalmas lépéssel. Ma éjjel, hosszas szervezés, és szándékainak többszöri bizonyítása után végre tagja lehet egy titkos társaságnak: A titkos társaságnak. Ma éjjel beléphet a halálfalók közé. Múltjuk közös: mindnyájuk szívébe tőrt döftek. Jövőjük, céljaik közösek: bosszút állni. Összefognak hát a jelenben, tökéletes, felbonthatatlan szövetséget alkotva, egyetlen vezetővel. A vezetővel, aki nélkül talán egyikük sem ébredt volna rá az igazságra. A vezetővel, aki mindnyájukkal testvéreként törődik. Aki csak első az egyenlők közt, mégis összetartja, s közös célt tűz ki a halálfalók elé: vérük árulóinak kiirtását. A sárvérűk, kviblik, és az őket pártoló bolondok ellen harcolnak, hogy egyszer, ha eljön az ideje, átvehessék az uralmat, és végre egy igazságos rendszer alapjait tehessék le. Egy rendszerét, ahol Roxfortba csak az azt kiérdemlők nyerhetnek felvételt. Ahol vérük nem hígul fel, mert törvény korlátozza majd a házasodást. Ahol minden Mardekár Malazár elvei szerint működik.

Ki más tudná mindezt a legjobban megszervezni, mint maga Malazár örököse?

* * *

Kiért a fák közül, és ösztönösen megtorpant. Ott állt ő, körülvéve Stonehenge ősi kőgyűrűivel, halálfalók körében. Holt és élő gyűrűk közt. Perselusnak háttal állt, egy oltár mellett, s mintha beszédet mondott volna. Perselus éles hallása ellenére sem tudta kivenni, miről beszél, a szél csak hangfoszlányokot hozott felé.

Pillanatnyi csend, majd a Nagyúr magához intette egyik társát, hozzá hajolt és mondott neki valamit, mire az dehoppanált. Aztán a Nagyúr lassan megfordult. Egyenesen Perselus szemeibe nézett. Tekintetét követték a halálfalók is, s Perselus megindult feléjük, mintha valamilyen titokzatos erő késztetné rá. Környezetét csak álomszerűen érzékelte, tekintete beleveszett abba a vörös mélységbe. Csak haladt egyenesen előre. A halálfalók köre szétnyílva utat engedett neki. Pár méterre tőle aztán lábai megálltak. Le akart térdelni, de a Nagyúr megelőzte: meghajolt előtte, s ő követte példáját.

- Perselus Piton – mondta felegyenesedve – Üdvözlünk körünkben!

Aztán hátat fordított neki, megkerülte az oltárt, és a halálfalókhoz kezdett beszélni.

- Ez a nap újból történelmet ír. Nem egy egyszerű varázslóval leszünk gazdagabbak! Nem csak egy bájitalmestert kapunk személyében! Valami sokkal fontosabbat is. Egy lelket. Ma éjjel egy új lélek csatlakozik hozzánk, egy ugyanolyan elveszett lélek, mint amilyenek mi voltunk egykor. Egy bolyongó, helyét nem találó lélek, és nekünk újból az a feladatunk, hogy vigyázzunk rá. A mi feladatunk, hogy helyrehozzuk a tönkretett életeket.

Halkan, mégis tisztán érthetően beszélt. Társai tisztelettel adóztak minden szavának.

- De meddig még? Meddig? – kérditek. Jogosan teszitek. Jogosan van elegetek a sárvérűek és muglibolondok hatalmából! Jogosan vagytok türelmetlenek, és kiáltjátok: Elég ebből!

Valóban, mocorgás, majd egyetértő sutyorgás támadt a tömegben.

- Jogosak kérdéseitek, de türelem – emelte föl kissé a hangját, s a mozgolódás abbamaradt – Nem kell már soká várni. Nemsoká elérkezik a megfelelő pillanat, amikor ők meggyengülnek, s ti bizonyíthatjátok elszántságotokat! Eljön majd az az idő, amikor őket fogják üldözni az aurorok, s minket áldani fog az egész világ!

- Addig azonban menedéket kell nyújtanunk a kitaszítottaknak. Befogadjuk őket, és felnyitjuk szemüket az igazságra. Gyere! – fordult meg, és intett Perselusnak, hogy lépjen közelebb.

Hirtelen mindenki elcsendesedett. Sziszegés hallatszott, s a körbe egy hatalmas kígyó kúszott be. Nyelvét öltögetve tekergett a lábak erdeje közt. Perselus bal karját az oltár fölé nyújtotta. A Nagyúr megmarkolta, s elszorította az ereket az alkarján. Perselus ujjai szinte azonnal lilulni és bizseregni kezdtek az oxigénhiánytól. Fogva tartója pálcájával mély vágást ejtett karján, mégis csupán pár csepp vére serkent ki.

- Elviselhetetlen fájdalom, határtalan gyűlölet, s végül Te, szabad akarat! – kiáltotta bele az éjszaka csendjébe – Ti, kik ide vezéreltétek Perselust! Rátok hivatkozom!

_- Morsmordre!_ – irányította pálcáját az égre, s a szeme sarkából Perselus is érzékelte a változást. Egy zölden világító szimbólum jelent meg, mely fényével mindannyiukat beborította – Megidézem az ősi erőket! Szabadítsátok fel a halandót, tépjétek szét a rabság és kötődés láncait! Új lélekkel, új testtel kezdhessen új életet!

Aztán minden újra nyugodt, csöndes lett, egyedül a ragyogó zöld fény maradt az égen. Perselus végre elég erőt érzett magában ahhoz, hogy fölemelje fejét, és alaposabban szemügyre vegye a szimbólumot: a halálfalók szimbólumát. Kísérteties fénnyel ragyogó koponya, melynek szájából az állatok királya: egy kígyó kúszik ki. Épp csak egy pillantást vethetett rá, mikor máris halványulni kezdett, ezzel egy időben pedig mintha egy láthatatlan tű szúródott volna alkarjába. Lepillantott kezére. Egy kígyót látott kirajzolódni. Alig véve tudomást a fájdalomról – szinte csak teste reagált azzal, hogy erőnek erejével próbálta kitépni karját a Nagyúr szorításából, s szemébe könnyek szöktek – csodálattal nézett fel újból az égre. A kígyó… a koponya szájából kikúszó kígyó… eltűnt… … …

* * *

Pillanatnyi fehér köd ülte meg elméjét, majd kezdett tisztulni a kép. Stonehenge… a halálfalók, a Nagyúr… a zöld fény…

Feje alatt egy kemény, hideg valami volt. Az égbolt újra sötét, szinte csillagtalan. Fölemelte karját, és újból meglátta. Ugyanazt a koponyás-kígyós jelet, csak immár éjfeketén, a saját alkarjában.

- A Sötét Jegy – hallotta a Nagyúr hangját.

Ő maga észre sem vette, mikor kelt fel, mindenesetre ülve találta magát. Felnézett, és az első, amit meglátott, egy ezüst csatos sárkánybőr csizma és egy fekete talár szegélye volt. A hozzá tartozó kéz lehajolt, és felsegítette. Immár egy magasságban találta magát vele. Tekintete az előbbi gesztus ellenére meglepően könyörtelen volt.

- Most, hogy hivatalosan is közénk tartozol, ideje, hogy bizonyítsd hűséged. Az áldozat a beavatás része – folytatta, átpillantva Perselus válla fölött – és egyben megedzi a lelkedet. A harc veszteségekkel jár, de ha ezek jó ügyet szolgálnak, el kell tudnod fogadni.

Minden további utasítás nélkül hátralépett. Perselus értetlenül állt az események előtt. Mi ez, próba? Fel volt készülve valami ilyesmire, de azt hitte, egyértelmű parancsot fog kapni. Muglik, sárvérűek kínzása… esetleg egy auroré… Bár nem, ezt a kegyet biztosan nem kaphatja még meg. Még nem. De akkor…? Választ keresve nézett körül, s észrevette, hogy minden szem a háta mögé néz, az oltárra…?

Meglepetten fordult meg, az oltár előtti áldozóasztalon egy idős mugli hevert. Ránézésre csak el volt kábítva. Közelebb lépett hozzá, hogy felrázza szép álmaiból. Perselus arcán ördögi mosoly jelent meg. Gondolataiban egy földön fetrengő, sikítozó öregember képe jelent meg, s már most érezte, hogy az adrenalin szétáramlik a testében, kellemes bizsergéssel töltve el minden sejtjét.

- Sti… - kezdte mondani a bűbájt, de ugyanebben a pillanatban megpillantott valamit, és megfagyott ereiben a vér.

Egy heg a mugli homlokán. Jól emlékezett még a két évvel ezelőtti „búcsújára" apjától. Éjszaka lopódzott be a kertajtón. Csak még egyszer akarta látni az otthonát, utoljára elbúcsúzni a szobájától, de nem volt elég hangtalan, és fölébresztette apját. Az öreg először azt hitte, betörők azok, ezért a vadászpuskájával lépett ki a hálószobából, és mire rájött, hogy egyetlen fiát próbálja lelőni, már eszméletlenül feküdt a földön, homlokán egy apró heggel. Perselus úgy sejtette, a félresikerült emléktörlésének következménye lehetett. Bár még most sem volt biztos benne, hogy valóban félresikerült-e… A heg azonban biztosan ott maradt a homlokán, ezek szerint eltüntethetetlenül.

Merthogy ez az ember itt előtte – s ebben a sötétség ellenére is egyre biztosabb volt – az apja. Ahogy jobban megfigyelte barázdás arcvonásait, őszes haját, s a róla félig letépett sál… kék-ezüst: hollóhátas színek. Még Eileentől kaphatta… Nem! Akármi történik is, akármit… erőt, elhivatottságot, a fenébe! akármit bizonyítana is ezzel, az apját nem öli meg! Egyszerűen nem ölheti meg! Ez etikátlan, vagy… Mindegy. Képtelen rá, és kész.

Ezzel az elhatározással nézett föl és fordult a Nagyúr felé. Tekintetük az este során jópárszor találkozott már, Perselus mégis most érezte először, hogy ez a tekintet üzen valamit, beszél hozzá. Nem haragot vagy fenyegetést, nem szemrehányást, amiért nem képes rá… megértést? Azt, hogy ez a szempár a veséjébe lát, hogy talán már most tudja…?

- Megértem a kételyeidet – szólalt meg végül – Annak idején én sem tudtam volna fenntartások nélkül megölni apámat, hiszen nem is tudott róla, hogy anyám terhes, mikor elhagyott minket. De sosem tudhatsz minden részletet. Én sem tudtam pontosan. Tévedtem, mikor azt hittem, ő is csak egy ártatlan áldozat, mint ahogy te is tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, ez az ember itt – intett fejével az asztal felé – mindent megtett annak idején, hogy megmentse Eileent.

Perselus szemében kétely csillant. Alig emlékezett valamire azokból a rosszemlékű, fájdalmas időkből, és régen se nagyon beszéltek róla Tobiasszal. Valóban, így visszagondolva csak annyit tudott, hogy anyja beteg volt, és az orvosok hiába küzdöttek az életéért. De vajon valóban gyógyíthatatlan beteg volt? Mindig csak orvosokat látott, sárga taláros gyógyítókat sosem…

- Pontosan. Látom, kezded érteni. Mugli apád nem hívott gyógyítókat anyádhoz. Rettegett tőlük, ahogy sokáig tőled is. Ezért nem árulta el, ki is vagy valójában. Hagyta meghalni, pedig csak tüdőrákja volt. Mugli módszerekkel nem, de varázskezeléssel Eileen betegsége gyógyítható lett volna.

Valóban. Bájitalmesterként Perselus is pontosan tudta ezt. Egy Lentlesse főzet, ami nagyjából egyenlő pár fátyolkaszárnnyal, és pár hetes ápolás a Szent Mungóban… Tobias a kezelés megtagadásával gyakorlatilag megölte feleségét. És hiba lett volna azt gondolni, hogy ezen a tényen bármit is változtatna, ha esetleg azóta már százszor is megbánta. Nem, ez már megtörtént, apja pedig nyilván tisztában volt döntésének következményeivel. Nem hibát követett el, megbocsáthatatlan bűnt!

Neki pedig kötelessége ezt helyrehozni. Öntudatlanul megmarkolta zsebében a pálcáját.

- Rendben – mondta színtelen hangon – _Stimula!_

Apja kinyitotta szemeit, majd a pár pillanatig tartó kábultsága és tudatlansága után felült. Látszott, hogy elgyötört testének még ez is nagy erőfeszítésbe kerül, Perselus mégsem tudta sajnálni. Megérdemelte.

- Öljetek meg, ha akartok – mondta alig hallhatóan.

Szemét a Nagyúr fenyegető alakjára szegezte, láthatóan nem vette észre fiát. A megszólított tehát előrébb lépett, csak egyetlen éles szemvillanással figyelmeztetve a türelmetlen Perselust, hogy maradjon nyugton.

- Eljön még a nap, amikor…

- Biztosan be akarod fejezni ezt az átkot? – vágott a szavába – Én a helyedben meggondolnám, mit kívánok a saját fiamnak… - mondta egy ártatlan szemöldökrándítással – Ó, valóban! Milyen udvariatlan is vagyok! Még be sem mutattalak ma esti vendégünknek – egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében kinyújtotta karját, hogy a társaságba invitálja Perselust. Az újdonsült halálfaló épp csak olyan közel állt meg, hogy arca még a sötétben is jól kivehető legyen.

- Mr. Piton – Perselus Piton, Perselus – Tobias Piton – folytatta tettetett udvariassággal – Vagy talán ismeritek egymást? – játszott tovább, „felfigyelve" Tobias döbbent és Perselus gyűlölettől sugárzó arckifejezésére.

- Hagyjuk ezt, Nagyúr – szűrte fogai közt Perselus, szinte le sem véve szemét áldozatáról. A megszólított kiismerhetetlen mosollyal lépett ki kettejük látóköréből. Perselus, mintha csak erre várt volna.

_- Crucio!_ – szegezte pálcáját Tobiasra.

Az eredményen látszott gyakorlatlansága. Az épphogy csak összerándult, és bár láthatóan voltak fájdalmai, ezek semmiképp sem lehettek akkorák, mint amekkorának lenniük kellett volna. Újra és újra kimondta, de semmi jelentős nem változott.

- Ne dühből mondd ki – szólt közbe finoman Mestere – Sokkal erőteljesebb hatást tudsz elérni, ha tiszta fejjel gondolkodsz, és a gyűlölet helyett pusztán csak a fájdalomokozás élvezete vezérel.

A lecke közben Perselus egy pillanatra elfeledkezett apjáról, így az kifulladva, zihálva, ráadásul valószínűleg erős hányingerrel küzdve vette a bátorságot, hogy megszólaljon.

- Miért büntetsz? – nyögte. Úgy tűnt azonban, senki sem figyel rá – Igen… nem mondtam el mindent, de…

_- Crucio!_ – mondta ki ezúttal a Nagyúr.

Tobias a fájdalomtól összerándult. Rángatódzott, sikított, míg kínzója szemében őrült láng lobbant. Egy pillanat múlva azonban már tiszta tekintettel nézett Perselusra.

- Látod? Valahogy így – folytatta az oktatást, pálcáját egy milliméterrel sem eresztve lejjebb, mintegy baráti csevegést folytatva – A lényeg…

Egy szokatlanul erős sikítás szakította meg monológját. Villámló szemekkel nézett a „közbeszólóra", és egy pillanattal később az már csak hangtalanul zihált. Fájdalmai olyan szintre emelkedhettek, hogy már sikítani sem tudott.

- Tehát, hol is tartottam? – fordult vissza Perselushoz – Ja, igen! Tehát, a kínzás kulcsa a vágy, hogy fájdalmat okozz. A gyűlölet sokkal kevésbé hatásos. Koncentrálj erre! Próbáld újra – eresztette le pálcáját, fejével Tobias felé intve, mintha az csak egy használt ruha lenne, amit akárki kedvére hordhat, és még az sem lenne baj, ha netalántán elszakadna.

Perselus is háttérbe szorította még meglévő aggályait, és előtérbe helyezte saját fejlődését. Érzelmek nélkül, teljes tudatával a feladatra koncentrálva próbálkozott újra. Újra, és újra, és újra, mígnem közel tökéletessé nem vált a technikája. Elvesztette időérzékét, csak a kínzás öröme élt benne. Ő maga talán sohasem hagyta volna abba, hacsak meg nem szakítják.

- Elég volt, Perselus. Mára ennyi. Hagyjuk pihenni kissé a vendégünket.

A halálfaló furcsamód minden ellenvetés nélkül engedelmeskedett. Egy fél órája, mikor még a haragja irányította, talán még nem tette volna meg. És ő hálás volt a Nagyúrnak, amiért higgadtabbá, és ezáltal életképesebbé tette. Gyűlölet és szeretet... egymás testvérei, egyben a gyengék legfőbb jellemzői. Még épp időben hagyta mindezt maga mögött.

A Nagyúrra pillantott. Ő nem nézett rá. A mérhetetlen messzeséget kémlelte, valami olyasmit, amit csak ő láthatott. Perselus mérhetetlenül büszke volt vezetőjére. Örült, hogy hozzá tartozott, és nemcsak azért, mert már most nyilvánvaló volt a háború kimenetele. Senki hozzá hasonlót nem látott még eddigi életében. Biztos volt benne, hogy még maga a „nagy Dumbledore" sem lehet ekkora lelki nagyság. Lehet bölcs mágus, rendelkezhet hatalmas varázserővel, de soha... soha még csak a nyomába sem érhet ennek az embernek. Érezte a változás szelét, s tudta, hogy a jó oldalon áll, helyesen cselekszik. Hálát adott a sorsnak, hogy összehozta őt ezzel az emberrel.

Ezek után a legkevesebb, hogy megszabadul a múltjától, nehogy visszarántsák oda, ahonnan indult. Mindenkinek jobb lesz így.

Pálcáját apjára emelte, és kimondta rá a halálos átkot.

A Nagyúrra nézett. Szemében elismerés csillant.


	7. Nézőpontok

**7. Nézőpontok**

- Gyere be, Perselus! – hallatszott a parancsoló hang a résnyire nyitott ajtó mögül.

Lucius keltette fel pár perce, hogy a Nagyúr beszélni kíván vele. Sokszor jutott a küldöncszerep Luciusnak. Nem mintha bárki is lenézte volna, és ezért osztották rá ezeket a feladatokat, inkább a fiatal és újdonsült halálfaló volt olyannyira lelkes, hogy mindent elvállalt. Aranyvérűsége ellenére képes volt a házimanók buzgóságára emlékeztető igyekezettel a Nagyúr kedvében járni. Egyszerűen undorító volt, s lassan már Perselus kezdte szégyellni magát pártfogoltja miatt. Bár valahol meg tudta érteni az ifjú Malfoy viselkedését. Ellensúlyoznia kellett a bátyja Nagyúrnak okozott csalódását. Felix Malfoy csak erős családi nyomás hatására volt hajlandó beállni közéjük, s utána sem mutatott különösebb tiszteletet sem a Nagyúr, sem az általa képviselt eszmék iránt. Még a lehetetlent is megpróbálta: információkat adott ki a minisztériumi auroroknak, de nem sokáig… Az őt és a Nagyúrt a Sötét Jegyen keresztül összekötő bűbáj Felix árulása miatt szép lassan kiszívta a fiú életerejét, egész addig gyengítve őt, amíg mindenki számára nyilvánvalóvá nem vált a levertsége. A nagyúr természetesen azonnal tudta az okát is, s az áruló lassú halállal bűnhődött. Kitűnő bűbáj, páratlan elmére vall, ahogy az is, hogy a Nagyúr mindezt senkivel sem közli a beavatáskor. Egy félelemre alapozott szövetség mentehetetlenül elbukna.

Leküzdve hát az előző éjjeli virrasztása miatti álmosságát, Perselus kinyitotta az ajtót, és belépett a félhomályos terembe. Ő egyike volt azon halálfalóknak, akik ismerték a Nagyúr talán legnagyobb gyengéjét, hogy szeme képtelen hosszabb ideig elviselni a világosságot. A gyűléseket nem csak a hangulat kedvéért tartották éjszaka, s a szobára sem csak emiatt borult félhomály. A Nagyúr nem pusztán jókedvében mesélte el mindezt Perselusnak, természetesen megoldást várt tőle, mint Britannia leghíresebb bájitalmesterétől. A fiatal halálfaló ezen dolgozott már hónapok óta éjjel-nappal, s ma is alig hunyta le szemeit, Lucius máris kopogtatott az ajtaján. „Azonnal kéret" – mondta, s ő már ugrott is ki ágyából. Ösztönei különleges megtiszteltetést sejtettek.

Belépett és térdre borult mestere előtt.

- Állj föl! – mondta a Nagyúr – Valami eredmény?

- Tegnap éjjel végre megtaláltam a megfelelő alapbájitalokat, amikből kiindulhatok, azonban csak nagyon lassan haladok a fejlesztéssel. Egyelőre sötétben tapogatózom, még megbecsülni sem tudom, mikorra lehetek kész.

- Fáradozásod majd elnyeri jutalmát, de egyelőre függeszd föl kicsit ezirányú igyekezeteidet. Fontosabb és megtisztelőbb feladatot szánok neked.

- Köszönöm, Nagyúr – hajolt meg Perselus elegánsan.

- Lestrangeék egy, a Minisztériumban szaglászó franciáról tettek jelentést. Egy hete érkezett, és bár nincsenek főnix-összeköttetései, elég tematikusan a mi aktáinkat nézi át. Különös figyelemmel az enyémre – húzta el a száját.

- Nem okozhat komoly problémát, amíg Rodolphus és Bella irányítgatja – folytatta –, de az utóbbi pár napban kezdett kissé önállósodni. Nem lenne jó, ha olyan mélyre ásna a nyilvántartásban, hogy valami számára életveszélyes információra bukkanna. Elég bajunk van a minisztériumiak távol tartásával is.

- Tehát fontosnak tartom az illető francia figyelmeztetését, hogy átlépte hatáskörét. Persze csak a saját érdekében – húzta mosolyra ajkait – Remélem képes leszel elég nyomatékosan, mégis névtelenül átadni az üzenetemet.

- Hogyne, Nagyúr – csillant föl Perselus szeme – Mikor induljak?

- Ráér holnap éjjel. Rodolphusnak talán nem jelent gondot még pár óráig távol tartani őt minden számára káros dokumentumtól – mondta, hangjában Perselus számára érthetetlen megvetéssel – A cím – intett pálcájával, mire egy apró pergamendarab jelent meg Perselus kezében. Amint elolvasta a kackiás betűket, azok fellángoltak és a pergamen hamuvá vált.

- Ahogy visszatérsz, soron kívül keress fel! – tette még hozzá a Nagyúr – Most menj és aludd ki magad!

Perselus szótlanul meghajolt és elhagyta a termet.

* * *

London külvárosára hallgatag csönd borult. Egy közeli templomóra elütötte az éjfélt, s egy fekete macska iszkolt át a kis mellékutcán. Halk pukkanás kíséretében egy fekete taláros, csuklyás varázsló jelent meg. Éles szeme még éppen meglátta a menekülő állatot, s átkot küldött felé. 

_- Adava Kedavra!_

Zöld fénycsóva szelte át a levegőt, s a macska nem mozdult többé. A férfi alig hallhatóan felmordult. Elhaladtában mérgesen belerúgott az élettelen testbe.

Szükséges óvintézkedés, mondta magában, mégis utálta a gondolatot, hogy nyomot hagy maga után. Persze vannak esetek, amikor a saját szórakozásán kívül a figyelemfelkeltés, a házak felgyújtása, minél több mugli megölése és természetesen a Sötét Jegy felküldése a cél… de ez most más eset volt. Most ahhoz a szaglászó franciához jött, és legnagyobb sajnálatára a feladat egyelőre csak megfélemlítés volt. Minél kevesebb szemtanúval, és lehetőleg halottak nélkül.

Mindezek ellenére boldog volt. Hónapok óta először lépett ki a főhadiszállásról, és érzékeit máris felborzolták a képzeletében az éjszaka csendjét megszakító sikolyok. A megfélemlítésbe az áldozat megölésén kívül véleménye szerint minden belefért. Ráadásul a Nagyúr nem említette, hogy finoman kellene felhívnia a férfi figyelmét… Kegyetlen mosoly játszott ajkai körül.

Időközben megérkezett a kiszemelt ajtó elé, és becsengetett. Végtére is adni kell a finom modorra.

Talársuhogás, lábdobogás, Perselus felvette leggunyorosabb mosolyát, és…

- Bon soir! – nyitott ajtót egy világoskék köpenyes nő.

Nő.

Nő.

NŐ!

A Nagyúr nem mondta… Azt mondta, férfi. És ő még nem kínzott meg nőt.

Habár nem. Most, hogy így belegondolt, azt sem mondta, hogy férfi, csak ő asszociált rögtön varázslóra. De miért zavarja őt mindez? Ha az illető nőnemű egyed, az mindössze annyit jelent, hogy védtelenebb. Na és?

- Jó estét, hölgyem. Ön Marie Noir? – kérdezte közömbösen, szinte rá sem nézve.

- Oui, monsieur. Mit óhajt?

- Üzenetet hoztam a … – Sötét Nagyúrtól, akarta mondani, de elakadt, ahogy végre ráemelte tekintetét. Kerek arcával, egyenes orrával és mandulavágású, türkizkék szemeivel túlságosan is karakteres volt… Határozottan emlékeztette valakire.

- Des Vol de Mort? – fejezte be a nő a félelem legkisebb jele nélkül. Perselus összerezzent.

- Nos… befelé! – határozott végül a halálfaló, és betuszkolta az értetlen Mariet saját házának ajtaján. Azonnal belépett utána, majd villámgyorsan becsukta az ajtót. Sietősen záró-, csend- és egyéb védelmi bűbájokat helyezett az ajtóra. Aztán megfordult, és a másik csodálkozó szemeibe nézett.

- Perselus Piton…? – szólalt meg a lány bizonytalan hangon – A szomszédból? – folytatta kissé magabiztosabban. Boldog, nosztalgikus mosoly terült szét az arcán – Rád sem ismernék! Hát te varázsló vagy? És… az övé? Voldemorté? – hangjában először csengett aggodalom.

- Szóval te vagy az a „francia varázsló" – vonta le Perselus a nyilvánvaló következtetést, figyelmen kívül hagyva a lány kérdéseit – Nos, ez a fordulat kissé nehezebbé teszi a dolgomat…

- Ó! Sejtettem, hogy egyszer küld valakit emiatt – tért vissza előbbi vidámságához Mary – Talán túl sokat derítettem ki a múltjáról? Attól fél, jelentést teszek a francia kormánynak? Nos, megeshet… – kacsintott – De az is lehet, hogy egyenesen az angol miniszterhez megyek vagy…

- Nem engedhetem – szakította félbe. Pálcáját a lányra szegezte.

- Aha, ezt is gondoltam – folytatta rendületlenül – De hibát követsz el. Még meggondolhatod magad. De talán beszéljük meg mindezt odabent – intett kis szünet után a nappali ajtaja felé, és anélkül, hogy megvárta volna a választ, már el is indult.

Perselus bosszúsan követte Maryt a kis, könyvespolcokkal zsúfolt szobába. Belépve kénytelen volt kijavítani előbbi gondolatát: a helyiség inkább hasonlított könyvtárra, mint nappalira. Az ajtóval szemben, az ablak alatt kis asztal volt, egy vörös és egy zöld olvasófotellel. Perselus bosszúságára a lány már elfoglalta a zöld fotelt, így ő kénytelen volt a _griffendéles_ színűbe ülni. Leküzdve undorát méltóságteljesen elhelyezkedett benne, lábait keresztbe tette és nyugodt hangon folytatta a beszélgetést, ahol abbahagyták.

- Azt hiszed, a szánalmas könyörgésed rávehet arra, hogy megváltoztassam a döntésem? Hogy megszegjem az adott szavamat? Hát tévedsz – mondta szárazon – És különben sem szándékozlak megölni, ha ettől félsz. Mint már egyszer megkíséreltem elmondani, üzenetet hoztam a Sötét Nagyúrtól.

- A Sötét Nagyúrtól? Perselus! Nevezd a nevén: Voldemortnak! – Perselus másodszorra is megrezzent a név hallatán.

- Csak nem félsz tőle?

- Mindenki retteg a névtől. Ez a rendeltetése.

- Csak a névtől, vagy a viselőjétől is?

- Nyilvánvaló, hogy a legtöbben magától a Nagyúrtól is rettegnek. De neki nem célja megfélemlíteni a halálfalókat.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte Mary megjátszott csodálkozással – És mit gondolsz, mit tenne veled, ha nem adnád át nekem az üdvözletét?

- Legnagyobb sajnálatomra ezt nem lesz lehetőségem megtudni – mondta cinikusan.

- Tehát nem állsz ellen neki – megállapítás volt, nem kérdés.

- Bravó, Mary! Eltaláltad. Miért tenném? Várj, várj, ne válaszolj. Csak egyvalamire: Miért is csevegek itt veled kedélyesen immár tíz perce, mikor a Nagyúr türelmetlenül vár rám? – húzta föl egyik szemöldökét.

- Mert képtelen vagy megtenni.

Csend.

Aztán…

- Merlinre, hagyj békén! – pattant föl Perselus, és zaklatottan fel-alá kezdett járkálni – Hagyd, hogy tegyem, amiért itt vagyok!

- Hát akadályozlak én? Ellenkezőleg, teljesen védtelen vagyok – tárta szét karjait – A pálcám fenn a szobámban, és senki nincs itt rajtunk kívül.

- Megmondom én, mi akadályoz téged – folytatta rendületlenül Mary – A saját lelkiismereted.

- Nem!

- Mit nem? Tagadod a létezését? Félsz tőle? Vagy inkább félsz magadtól? Azt hitted talán, végérvényesen efölé a könyörtelen bíró fölé kerekedtél?

- Gyenge vagyok… - nyögte Perselus, és visszarogyott a fotelbe.

- Nem, Perselus, nem vagy gyenge – enyhült meg Mary – Ember vagy. Még…

- Nem! Már nem! Már nincs visszaút! Megöltem az apámat!!! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten. Nem bírta tovább, el kellett mondania valakinek, aki megérti. Megérti és elfogadja őt.

- Igen, nem fordíthatod vissza, amit megtettél. De még nem vagy olyan, mint ő, és nem is leszel. Nem váltál szörnyeteggé. Amíg van lelkiismereted – és én tudom, Perselus, tudom!, hogy neked mindig lesz – addig ember vagy!

- Gyengeség! Az érzelmek a gyengéknek valók! Csak az erősek képesek áldozatokat hozni a jó ügy érdekében!

- És te erős vagy – mondta Mary halkan, szomorúan – Rendben, tedd meg! – tárta szét karjait – Tessék, tedd meg! Gyenge vagyok, védtelen vagyok, pálcám sincs! Kínozz meg, ölj meg, vagy tégy, amit akarsz velem!!!!! – kiáltotta könnyeivel küzdve.

Semmi.

Csend.

Mozdulatlanság.

Aztán Perselus leeresztette a pálcáját, közelebb lépett a lányhoz, és átölelte. Erősen magához szorította, s Mary csak sírt, csak sírt a mellkasán, megállíthatatlanul. S még csak nem is tudta, hogy őérte hullatja könnyeit, az ő elveszett szabadságát siratja.

Fél perc volt, vagy egy óra, Perselus maga sem tudta.


	8. Földindulás

**8. Földindulás**

Könnyektől áztatottan, mélyen megrendülve hoppanált a főhadiszállásra. Észrevétlenül jutott el a sötét folyosókon át a bájitallaborig. Nem mert a Nagyúr szeme elé kerülni. Tudta, hogy azonnal rá fog jönni. Ha nem tudja már most.

Nem bántotta Maryt. Képtelen lett volna. Visszaültette a karosszékbe, és megvárta, míg elalszik. Aztán jó pár védővarázslattal látta el a házat. Tudta, hogy pár nap múlva a Nagyúr újabb próbát fog tenni Mary megfélemlítésére, és már nem őt fogja küldeni. Ismerte a megszokott halálfaló trükköket, így nem volt nehéz áttörhetetlen védelmet idéznie a ház és a lány személye köré.

Elárulta hát mesterét. Egy érzelem, a _szeretet_ miatt. Alig tudott megvetés nélkül gondolni saját döntésére.

A laborhoz tartozó könyvtárban üldögélt, kezében egy bájitalkönyvvel. Szemei nyugtalanul futottak a sorokon, s ő alig értett belőlük valamit. Lecsapta a könyvet az asztalra, és fölállt. Nem lehet ilyen lelkiállapotban dolgozni – döntött. A legjobb lenne aludni egyet, és másnap tiszta fejjel újból nekifogni a kutatásnak. De addigra a Nagyúr már biztos hivatni fogja. És ő mit mond majd neki? A Nagyúr nem tűr el hibákat, nemhogy gyengeséget.

Igen, megszegte az ígéretét, de még helyrehozhatja! Visszamegy és megöli. Nem, nem ölheti meg – figyelmeztette önmagát. Csak „átadja az üzenetet". Nem kell, hogy a lány megtudja, ő volt az. Majd kitörli az emlékeit, mind kínzójáról, mind az esti beszélgetésről kettejük közt, hogy csak az érzés maradjon, miszerint nem kifizetődő a Minisztériumban kutatni.

Újult erővel kelt föl ültéből, és a labor kijárata felé indult. A tárolópolcok mellett elhaladva fölkapott egy üvegcse feledtető-főzetet. Ez a bájital több szempontból sokkal hatásosabb volt az Exmemoriamnál: egyrészt az ezzel elvett emlékek végérvényesen visszahozhatatlanok voltak, másrészt, és ez talán fontosabb is, kiküszöbölt minden ellentmondást a törölt és meghagyott emlékek közt. Így még a legképzettebb legilimentor sem jöhetett rá az emléktörlés tényére. Perselus csak pár hónapja fejezte be a feledtető-főzet pontos receptjét. Rajta kívül egyedül a Nagyúr tudott a létezéséről, így csak kettejüknek volt belőle készlete.

Kilépett az ajtón, és a kijárat felé indult. Újból eszébe jutott Mary, és enyhe bűntudatot érzett. Remélte, hogy mégsem kell erőszakos eszközökhöz folyamodnia. Az este elhangzottak ellenére még mindig látta esélyét, hogy elég lesz a lelkére beszélni, és megkérni, hogy menjen vissza Franciaországba…

Gondolataiból egy árnyalak rázta fel. Az egyik mellékfolyosóról érkezett, s úgy tűnt, ő is a kijárat felé tart. Perselus fellélegzett, amikor a másik – valószínűleg szintén halálfaló, ki más lenne? – nem vette észre őt. Pár lépés után azonban megtorpant, és hátrafordult, farkasszemet nézve Perselusszal. Walden Macnair volt. Perselus megnyugodott kissé. Őt talán meg tudja győzni valami kitalált mesével, hogy miért is van még/már itt. Közben elindult társa felé, s odaérve kölcsönösen biccentettek egymásnak.

- A francia tyúkhoz? – kérdezte Macnair.

Perselus röviden bólintott.

- És te?

- McKinnonékhoz – válaszolta apró mosollyal – Kiderült egy s más a drága jó Marleneről…

- Főnix? – kérdezte Perselus. Hirtelen kezdte kapkodva venni a levegőt, s szíve is mintha hevesebben vert volna. Nem értette magát. Csak nem… sajnálta?

- Bezony – kacsintott rá Macnair.

Perselus egy pillanat alatt döntött. Egy gyors pálcamozdulattal elkábította a másikat, s szétnyitotta az eszméletlen férfi száját, hogy belecsöpögtessen pár cseppet a feledtető-főzetből. Habár nem volt képzett legilimentor, nem volt nehéz az ájult férfi elméjében felszínre hozni az előző beszélgetés emlékét, hogy a főzet koncentráltan hasson. Macnair szemhéjának pillanatnyi kinyílásából pontosan tudta, hogy sikerrel járt.

Ha már úgyis elárulta… – jutott felszínre elméjében az órák óta elnyomott gondolat. De most sem fejezte be. Fölállt, kirohant a kapun, és dehoppanált.

* * *

Birmingham muglik lakta része. Tökéletes célpont. Hát egy fikarcnyi eszük sincs ezeknek? Rendtagok, tehát különösen veszélyeztetettek, és még a muglikat is kiteszik ennek. Nem lehetnek olyan idióták, hogy abban reménykednek, a Nagyúr majd betartja a muglivédelmi törvényt, és forgalmas helyen nem támad meg senkit. Annál csábítóbb… De most nem erre kell koncentrálnia!

Erőszakkal kellett elfojtania elkalandozó gondolatait. Alig öt perc előnye lehetett, aztán Macnair magához tér. Ezalatt meg kellett találnia a McKinnon házat, meggyőzni őket megbízhatóságáról, és azonnal elbújtatni őket, mielőtt ő maga is dehoppanál.

Gyorsan körülnézett. Nem sok támpont. Egy tér éjszaka: pár mugli járművel, telefonfülkékkel… és néhány járókelővel! Igen! A fehér mágusok sokszor együtt élnek a muglikkal. Perselusnak visszaemlékezve eszébe jutott valami arról, hogy mintha épp harmonikus együttélésre nevelte volna őket a roxforti mugliismeret óra. Bár nem biztos, azt a tárgyat mindig is utálta. Bizonytalan volt, mégis ez volt az egyetlen esélye. Megszólította az első arra járót, egy öltönyös, napszemüveges férfit. Elhadarta a kérdését, mire az megvetően végigmérte, és egy szó nélkül otthagyta. Perselus más esetben biztosan bosszankodott volna a mugli viselkedésén, de most egyszerűen nem volt rá ideje. Azonnal kiszemelt egy fiatalokból álló csoportot, és eléjük sietett.

- McKinnonék. Nem tudjátok, hol laknak?

Az egyik lány, alig lehetett nála idősebb, fölkapta a fejét.

- Marlene McKinnon vagyok – mondta – Miért keres?

- Csak négyszemközt – válaszolt Perselus határozottan.

A lány elköszönt barátaitól, és elindult a tér egyik széle felé. Intett Perselusnak, hogy kövesse.

- Tehát? Mit óhajt? – kérdezte még útközben, gyanakodva.

- Varázsló vagyok.

- Nyilván – mondta apró mosollyal Marlene – Talár van magán – tette hozzá, látva Perselus értetlen tekintetét. Megállt az egyik ház előtti kapualjban, és nyitotta volna az ajtót, amikor egy kar megállította.

- Ne! Várjon egy percet – kezdte Perselus – Veszélyben van. A Sötét Nagyúr. Halálfalók. Öt percen belül – mondta tőmondatokban. Marlene elsápadt kissé, de megőrizte a hidegvérét.

- Honnan…?

- Nincs időnk! – vágott a szavába – Tudom és kész. A családja?

- Elutaztak egy hétre. Holnap érkeznek.

- Egy pillanat – ötlött valami Perselus eszébe, s talárja zsebéből előhalászott egy fiolát.

- Amint dehoppanált, igya meg. Közben koncentráljon az én alakomra. El fogja felejteni, hogy valaki figyelmeztette, és csak arra emlékszik majd, hogy rossz előérzete miatt hagyta itt Birminghamet. Dehoppanáljon, igya meg, tüntesse el a fiolát, és figyelmeztesse a családját is a veszélyre. Azonnal rejtőzzenek el!

- Hogyan… mármint, biztos...? Honnan tudná Tudjaki, hol lakom? – tétovázott.

- Például ahonnan én – vágta oda ingerülten – De nincs időnk ilyenekre. Minden egyes kérdéssel a saját és az én életemet kockáztatja.

- Tehát maga…?

- Igen! Gratulálok, Mrs. McKinnon, halálfaló vagyok! A Sötét Jegyet is látni akarja, vagy befejezhetjük végre a bájcsevegést?! Menjen már, vagy meg akar halni?!!!

- Nem. És köszönöm. Mindent köszönök – azzal dehoppanált. Végre.

* * *

Perselus holtfáradtan érkezett a főhadiszállásra. Még mindig azon tűnődött, jó ötlet volt-e mindezek után visszatérni az oroszlán barlangjába, de nem látott más lehetőséget. Valahol még mindig vonzotta őt a Nagyúr és köre, habár ezt sokáig még önmagának is igyekezte tagadni. Végül egyszerűen azzal magyarázta, hogy csak úgy tudhatja meg az ügy fejleményeit – akár kedvezőek számára, akár nem – ha itt marad. Bár lelke mélyén tudta, hogy van ebben valami más is. Valami meghatározhatatlan, ami még ilyen helyzetben is ide köti őt.

Mindenesetre visszatért a lakosztályába, és három alvás nélküli éjszaka után ruhástul dőlt el az ágyán.

De ezúttal sem volt olyan szerencséje, hogy kialudhassa magát. Kopogás szakította félbe álmát, s ő kelletlenül kelt fel, ha lehet még fáradtabban, mint ahogy lefeküdt, hogy ajtót nyisson.

- Lucius – nézett ki hunyorogva a fáklyákkal megvilágított folyosóra.

- Kéret – mondta egyszerűen a szőke férfi.

- Rendben, azonnal megyek.

Már csukta volna be az ajtót, amikor meghallotta a „küldönc" további szavait.

- Én a helyedben sietnék. Soha nem láttam még ilyen dühösnek.

„Könyveket lehetne megtölteni mindazzal, amit te még soha nem láttál" – gondolta, de csak ennyit kérdezett:

- Miért? Történt valami?

- Azt hallottam, áruló van köztünk – mondta halkan, félénken.

- Tessék? – Perselusban megállt az ütő. Először kezdte igazán érdekelni a beszélgetés menete. Tudja…

- Jól hallottad – mondta büszkén, ráébredve fontosságára, miszerint ezúttal ő közölhet egy információt Perselusszal, és nem fordítva, ahogy az lenni szokott.

- De… Kicsoda? Lehet tudni? Kire gyanakszik? – kérdezte óvatosan.

- Nem tudom. Walden mondta, amikor kijött tőle, de többet neki se mondott. Biztos azért hív, hogy erről beszéljen veled… – mondta irigykedve – Te vagy az első embere.

- Igen? – kérdezett vissza szinte gúnyosan – Azonnal megyek.

Becsukta az ajtót, és nekidőlt. Észre se vette, ahogy hátát nekivetve szép lassan lecsúszott, egész addig, hogy végül a földön ülve, felhúzott lábakkal találta magát. Minden ízében remegett. „_Azért hív, hogy erről beszéljen veled_" Tudja. Hogyne tudná? Hogy hihette, hogy mindezt megússza szárazon? Szembeszállni a Sötét Nagyúr akaratával? Csak muglibolondok szokása, és nem véletlenül. Érthető, miért rövid életűek a fehér varázslók. És számára már nincs visszalépés. Képtelen lenne hazudni a Nagyúrnak, csak, hogy megmentse saját életét, és a Nagyúr mindezt nyilván tudja is, tehát nem is bocsátana meg. Az egyetlen kiút… De ahhoz túlságosan is szereti fiatal életét – gondolta keserűen.

Szinte nem is saját akaratából, gépiesen állt föl, és mielőtt még észbe kaphatott volna, már _azon_ az ajtón kopogott.

- Gyere be! – hallatszott bentről egy hang. Nem volt kimondottan dühös, bár ez a Nagyúrnál nem jelentett semmit.

Perselus belépett, és letérdelt. Déjà vu. Csakúgy, mint egy napja. Azóta azonban sok minden megváltozott… Most biztosan nem megtisztelő feladatot fog kapni.

És valóban, a további események nem követték az előző napit. A Nagyúr, Perselus emlékei szerint talán először hagyta, hogy térden maradjon előtte. Lehajtotta hát a fejét, és szégyenkezve várta a büntetését.

- Miért nem tettél jelentést tegnap? – vágott a csöndbe az első szemrehányó kérdés – És miért bujkáltál ma egész nap előlem?

Csend.

Mit lehet erre válaszolni?

Csend.

- Nem szabad ennyire átengedned magadat az érzelmeidnek, Perselus. Szándékosan adtam neked ezt a feladatot – a halálfaló összerezzent –, és szándékosan nem mondtam, hogy nőről van szó. De te ismét tanúságot tettél a lelkierődről, legyőzted önmagad, és erre büszkének kell lenned! – Perselus csodálkozva kapta föl a fejét. De nem volt sok ideje töprengeni az előbbi szavak értelmén, a Nagyúr máris folytatta.

- Marie Noir ma reggel visszatért Franciaországba, és kémeim szerint pár hónapig nem is szándékozik elhagyni Párizst.

Perselus most már ámulva hallgatta mesterét. Hogy Mary elhagyta Angliát… Lehetetlen! Mi történhetett? Hisz ő nem tett semmit. Szerencsére még idejében sikerült becsukni tátott száját, mielőtt még a Nagyúr ránézett volna.

- Jó munkát végeztél – mosolyodott el.

- Köszönöm – válaszolt halkan, szemeit a padlóra szegezve. Még mindig zavaros volt neki ez az egész. Mi van az árulóval, akiről Lucius beszélt? Akkor nem is gyanítja, hogy ő az?

- Értesítelek, ha újabb feladatom van számodra. Addig dolgozz a főzeten! Most elmehetsz.

Ennyi?

- Nagyúr… – kezdte halkan, még mindig térden – Vehetem a bátorságot egy kérdésre? – mestere bólintását látva kissé meglepődött ugyan, de igyekezte ezt leplezve folytatni – Lucius egy árulót emlegetett a körünkben…

- Ó, valóban! – vágott közbe apró mosollyal – Te még biztosan nem hallhattad McKinnonék sikeres menekülésének történetét – Perselus érezte, ahogy elsápad.

- McKinnonék? – nyögte ki végül – Marlene McKinnon?

- Nem is tudtam, hogy ismered. Macnair legnagyobb sajnálatára még mindig jelen időben. Valaki figyelmeztette őket a tegnap éjjeli támadásunkra, és Walden odaérve csak az üres házat találta.

Perselus agyában veszettül pörögtek a kerekek. Minek is hozta fel ezt a számára különösen kínos, sőt veszélyes témát? Szerencséjére a Nagyúr mintha még nem figyelt volna fel furcsa viselkedésére. Igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni legalább a hangjába, mikor megszólalt.

- Fidelius?

- Ez ugyanoda vezet – mosolyodott el – Valakitől megtudták, hogy veszélyben vannak. És mivel Macnair volt az egyetlen, aki tudott róla, hiszen egyedül rá bíztam…

Hatásosan nem fejezte be.

- Nem lehet, hogy mégis elmondta valakinek, csak törölték az emlékeit? – vetette fel merészen Perselus.

- No lám. Hogy véded.

Méghogy ő védi? Hisz mindig is utálta azt a fontoskodó alakot! Inkább a saját vesztébe rohan ezekkel a túl valószínű felvetésekkel.

- Csak igyekszem körültekintően megvizsgálni a helyzetet – mondta gyorsan, halkan.

- Ez mind nemes és társaiddal összetartó lélekre utal, de ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak. Ha törölték az emlékeit, csak feledtető-főzettel tehették, mert sehol egy anomália az emlékei közt.

- Arra gondolsz, hogy esetleg loptak a készleteimből? – játszotta ki Perselus az utolsó kártyáját, közben reménykedve, hogy nem remeg nagyon a hangja.

- Ez esetben szintén csak halálfaló tehette. Úgy tudom, a laborodba szabad bejárást biztosítasz mindenkinek.

Perselus nagyot nyelve bólintott. Legnagyobb szerencséjére egész eddig tényleg megbízott annyira társaiban, hogy nem helyezett védőbűbájokat a laborra.

- Hogy fogjuk kideríteni, ki volt az? – próbálkozott tovább, még mindig mindenre felkészülten.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy már ismered a módszert – húzta ördögi mosolyra ajkait – Alig egy hét múlva már képtelen lesz akár csak kikelni is az ágyából. Szombaton teljes létszámú gyűlés.


	9. Újjászületés

**9. Újjászületés**

Perselus holtfáradtan döntötte hátát a hideg kőfalnak. Órák, sőt, apróbb pihenőkkel már napok óta csak bájital-hozzávalókat aprított, üstök fölé hajolgatott, és különböző főzeteket kavargatott. Lassan kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint egy szerencsétlen elsőéves a bájitaltanórákon. Maga sem számolta már, hányadikféle variációit próbálta a legkülönbözőbb hozzávalóknak.

Sikertelen eredményei okozta hangulatát tovább rontotta, hogy a szokottnál jóval sűrűbben tévesztett. Más esetben komolyan elgondolkozott volna, helyes-e ilyen állapotban a labor közelébe mennie, de _most_ nem tehetett mást. Vagy megtalálja a megfelelő receptet, vagy két nap múlva úgyis meghal. Ráadásul a rá váró „kezelésnél" talán még kellemesebb is lenne egy épület alá temetve meghalni. El-eljátszott ezzel a gondolattal az utóbbi napokban, főleg, hogy egyre kilátástalanabbá vált a Sötét Nagyúr gyengítő-bűbájával vívott harca. Pár órás alvási periódusaiból csak a legerősebb ébresztő-bűbáj segítségével tudott felébredni, s azután még percekig fetrengett ágyában, miközben elméjében a fáradtság ádáz csatát vívott az ésszerűséggel. Egyre hosszabb és egyre egyenlőtlenebb csatákat. Az elmúlt pár órában, mióta talpon volt, százszor is megfordult már a fejében, hogy inkább megy, és lefekszik aludni. Ezt a gondolatot azonban rendszerint azonnal követte egy másik, miszerint dehogy megy aludni!

Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy gondolatai ide-oda csapongtak. Egyik percben még a tesztbájital hozzávalóit sorolta magában rendületlenül, a másikban pedig újra felmerült lehetőségként a labor felrobbantása. Ha már úgyis meghal, így teheti a legtöbb jót halálával. Pontosan tudta, miket kell összekotyvasztania, hogy az egész főhadiszállást a levegőbe röpítse, nagyurastul-halálfalóstul. De képtelen volt rá. Mindezt végiggondolva csak elhatározása vált erősebbé, hogy nem adja fel a harcot. Túlságosan is ragaszkodott az életéhez, ez pedig elég volt ahhoz, hogy addig ne dobja el, amíg a leghalványabb esélyt is látja a túlélésre.

Gyenge és határozott pillanatai váltogatták egymást, egyre lehetetlenebbé téve számára a logikus gondolkodást. Az azonban még az elmúlt napok ködfüggönyén keresztül is eljutott agyába, hogy mintha valami furcsa, kivételezett helyzetben lenne. Mióta kilépett a Nagyúrtól, befészkelte magát a lakosztályába, ki sem mozdulva onnan A különös az volt, hogy senki nem háborgatta őt, míg máskor szinte minden órában egy társa kopogtatott az ajtaján, valamilyen – természetesen nem gyógyító jellegű – bájitalért. Most viszont olyan egyedül lehetett, mint még soha. Nyilván a Nagyúr utasítására. De miért?

Perselus sejtette, hogy több van emögött, mint egyszerű jutalom legutóbbi „sikeréért", még akkor is, ha a Nagyúr komolyan hiszi, hogy az ő érdeme volt Mary elutazása. Visszaemlékezve, ahogy mestere az árulóról beszélt, Perselus megborzongott. Több mondata is személyesen neki szólt, s ezek egyértelműen arra utaltak, hogy mindent tud. Akkor nem is értette, miért nem játszik nyílt kártyákkal, s szinte már megnyugodott. Most már kezdte azt gondolni, ez csak a kezdeti hamis biztonságérzetét volt hivatott megalapozni. Később, mikor mindezt komolyan végiggondolta, Perselus is gyanakodni kezdett, de már túl késő volt. Gyenge volt. Mind fizikailag, mind – bár igyekezte nem beismerni még magának sem – szellemileg. Ez a kirakó csak egyféleképpen alkot értelmes képet. Mestere pontosan tudja, hogy ő jelenleg kétségbeesetten küzd, hogy megtalálja az ellenszert a gyengítő-bűbájra, mégis nyugodtan figyeli. Nem avatkozik közbe, nem zavarja meg, türelmesen kivárja a végét. Tulajdonképpen kíváncsi – gondolta Perselus, s önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott. Micsoda megtiszteltetés, hogy a Nagyúr nem öli meg azonnal, csak miután már felmérte a képességeit!

Újra, immár sokadszorra, elhessegette zavaró gondolatait, összeszedte minden erejét, és ellökte magát a faltól.

* * *

A halálfalók teljes létszámmal, hiánytalanul vettek részt a szombati gyűlésen. A Sötét Nagyúr értetlenül állt az események előtt, s Perselus, aki az elsők között érkezett, ezt látni is vélte az arcán. Igyekezte leküzdeni diadalmas mosolyát, mikor mestere már olyan feltűnően jártatta végig szemét mindnyájukon, hogy senkiben nem hagyott kétséget: arra számított, valaki nem jön el.

Aztán egyenesen őrá fordította tekintetét. De nem volt bizonyítéka ellene.

Azonban Perselus meglepve vette észre, hogy mintha nem is őt gyanúsítaná. A Nagyúr tekintete inkább volt kérdő, mint vádló.

- Híveim! – kezdte végül beszédét, szemét újra körbehordozva a halálfalókon – Bizonyára mindőtökhöz eljutott már McKinnonék sikeres szökésének híre – fordította tekintetét a reszkető Macnairre.

- Mindannyian tudjátok tehát, hogy áruló van köztünk. Az, aki figyelmeztette őket a támadásunkra, itt van, velünk egy teremben.

Halk suttogás támadt, a körben állók gyanús pillantásokkal méregették egymást. A Nagyúr várt, kiélvezte szavai hatását, s csak azután folytatta.

- De nem érte be ennyivel! Szégyenteljes árulása után még vette a bátorságot, és visszatért közénk! – kiáltotta – De most közlöm vele – jártatta végig villámló tekintetét a halálfalókon –, hogy nem menekülhet.

Tekintete találkozott Perseluséval, s a férfi megremegett.

- Hiába játszott ki eddig – folytatta halkan, farkasszemet nézve a Bájitalok Mesterével –, tevékenysége nem fog büntetlenül maradni.

Rövid, feszült csend telepedett a teremre.

- Perselus, beszélni akarok veled – mondta végül, parancsolóan – A többiek elmehetnek.

Pillanatok alatt kiürült a terem, s csak a Nagyúr és Perselus maradt. Valamint Macnair.

- Rád is vonatkozott, amit mondtam – vágta oda a Nagyúr immár kicsit sem türelmesen – Nem vagyok kíváncsi sem a mentegetőzésedre, sem a rágalmaidra. Ha majd érdekel a mondanivalód, hívatlak!

Macnairnek nem kellett kétszer mondani, azonnal elkotródott. Egy pillanat múlva Perselus azon vette észre magát, hogy immár valóban négyszemközt maradt a Nagyúrral.

- Nos, mit gondolsz? – fordult hozzá mestere.

Perselus meglepetten nézett rá. A Nagyúr egy halálfaló véleményét kéri? Ilyen se fordult még elő. És persze a legfontosabb: mit is kéne erre válaszolnia? Miről mit gondol?

- Az áruló brilliánsan kijátszotta a csapdát – folytatta, látva Perselus értetlenségét – Véleményed szerint hogyan tehette?

A Nagyúr és az ő játékai. Most megint igyekszik elhitetni vele, hogy nem tud semmit, holott egy perccel ezelőtt még kétértelmű utalgatásokat tett. Hát legyen.

- Minden jelenlévő halálfaló volt? – próbálta meggyőzően felvetni a véleménye szerint nevetséges kérdést – Nem lehetséges, hogy egyikük csak egy küldönc volt, aki a szerepet volt hivatott eljátszani?

- Figyelmen kívül hagytad a tényt, hogy rajtam kívül csak olyan léphet ebbe a terembe, aki az alkarján hordja a Sötét Jegyet.

- Valahogy kijátszotta – mondta ki Perselus a nyilvánvalót. Mármint, ami a Nagyúr állításából következett, nem, ami számára volt a nyilvánvaló megoldása mindennek. Neki eszébe sem jutott, hogy mást küldjön be maga helyett az oroszlán barlangjába. Helyesebben a kígyójéba. Talán, mert _érte_ senki nem tett volna meg ilyesmit.

- Szerénység nélkül állíthatom, hogy ez lehetetlen – mosolyodott el. Bolond! Minden átok ellen van védelem, minden méreg ellen azt hatástalanító bájital és minden bűbáj ellen ellenbűbáj. Csak meg kell találni azt. De a Nagyúr magabiztosan folytatta – Inkább hiszem, hogy sikerült kiküszöbölnie a gyengítő-bűbájt, mint egy ilyen horderejű védelmet. Ez esetben pedig igen figyelemre méltó munkát végzett, tekintve, hogy alig egy páran tudtak a bűbájról. A kör tehát jelentősen szűkült.

Perselus igyekezte megőrizni nyugalmát.

- De, gondolom van javaslatod a kötelék megújítására. Mire jutottál az elmúlt napokban?

- Hogyan? – szaladt ki Perselus száján.

- Ugyan! Hát nem voltam elég világos legutóbb? Talán nem – mondta apró mosollyal, látva Perselus még mindig értetlen arcát – Ez esetben érdekes kérdés, mivel foglalkoztál az elmúlt napokban… De nyilván még mindig az előző feladatoddal. Ez a mostani azonban fontosabb. Olyan bájitalra van szükségem, ami képes betölteni a gyengítő-bűbáj szerepét. Megtiltom, hogy bárkinek is beszélj róla, természetesen csak a saját érdekedben. Ha az áruló képes lesz ezt is kiiktatni, a kör egy emberre szűkül.

- Hallgatok, Nagyuram – hajolt meg Perselus.

- Elmehetsz.

Perselus újból meghajtotta magát, és távozott.

* * *

Most, hogy amennyire tudta, megszilárdította helyzetét, Perselus igyekezte száműzni elméjéből az újabb potenciális veszélyhelyzet gondolatát. Végre volt egy kis ideje komolyan gondolkodni _azon_ az éjszakán történtekről. Hogy lehetett egy régi szomszéd – jó, talán barát – olyan hatással rá, hogy elárulja mindazt, amiben addig hitt, s huszonnégy óra leforgása alatt véglegessé tegye ezt, megmentve egy ártatlant. Habár Marlene McKinnon nem feltétlenül minősül ártatlannak, de ez a lényegen nem változtat, méghozzá, hogy saját életét kockáztatva figyelmeztetett olyasvalakit az őt fenyegető veszélyre, akit előtte még sohasem látott. És mindezt nyilván az előző éjjel lezajlott beszélgetés eredményezte. Mit csinált ez a Marie Noir, hogy ilyen gyökeres változást idézett elő a jellemében?

Félresöpörve minden felmerülő kockázatot, úgy döntött, feltétlenül találkoznia kell vele. Még ma. Mary okozta ezt az ámokfutást, így vagy úgy kötelessége hát helyrerakni. Abba azonban Perselus nem gondolt bele, hogy a lány inkább rakja helyre _úgy_, mint _így_. Azaz, hogy ez a beszélgetés több lesz, mint egy egyszerű csevegés.

Amint a lakosztályába ért, azonnal a kandallóhoz lépett. Fölmarkolt a párkányon levő dobozból egy marék hopp-port, beszórta a lángok közé, majd bekiáltotta:

- Párizs, Mágiaügyi Minisztérium!

Nem volt jobb ötlete, hol máshol kereshetné. Akkor éjjel mondott valamit arról, hogy jelentést tesz a franciáknak – nyilván az ottani Minisztériumra gondolt –, s ez volt Perselus egyetlen kiindulópontja.

Kilépve a kandallóból hatalmas, kupolás körteremben találta magát, közepén korláttal határolt, padló nélküli végtelen mélységgel, ahol lenézve látni lehetett a lentebbi szintek körfolyosóit is. Perselus sosem járt még a francia Minisztériumban, az igazat megvallva még nem is hagyta el Angliát, ennek ellenére szinte egy pillantásra sem méltatta, sem ezt a szokatlan építészeti bravúrt, sem a korlát mellett található reneszánsz varázslóművészek csodálatos szobrait. Egy ideig figyelmesen tanulmányozta az útmutató táblát, majd a terem másik végébe, az információs pult felé vette útját.

- Marie Noirt keresem – kezdte köszönés nélkül.

Az idős boszorkány kissé összehúzta szemöldökét, mintha azt mérlegelné, hogyan leckéztesse meg ezt az udvariatlan fiatalembert, végül azonban tört angolsággal válaszolt:

- Egy órája távozott. Megtudhatnám, milyen ügyben keresi?

- Személyes jellegűben – mondta szűkszavúan. Ezt is mintha harapófogóval húzták volna ki belőle.

- Rendben, fiatalember – húzta föl kissé az orrát a nő – Hagy neki esetleg üzenetet, vagy annyira személyes az ügy, hogy…

- Igen, hagyok – vágott közbe Perselus – Szeretnék találkozni vele ma este, Roxmortsban, a Szárnyas Vadkanban. Ha nem tud eljönni, üzenjen a kocsmárosnak.

- Rendben – mondta a boszorkány, miután feljegyezte egy fecnire – És mit mondjak, ki kereste? Egy titokzatos fiatalember, még titokzatosabb, személyes ügyben?

Perselus ismét figyelmen kívül hagyta a nő mondatainak élét.

- Perselus Piton. Kérem feltétlenül adja át.

* * *

Ahogy a hoppanálás után kinyitotta szemét, az első, amit megpillantott, a Szárnyas Vadkan cégértáblája volt. A kis kocsma zsákutcájában állt. Egy pillanatig habozott, s ezalatt agya végigfutott a rá váró beszélgetés összes lehetséges kimenetelén, attól kezdve, hogy megérti és elfogadja a helyzetet, addig, hogy teste megtagadja az engedelmességet, és valami visszavonhatatlant tesz. Érdemes volt egyáltalán idehívni őt?

Végül nagy levegőt vett, és elindult a bejárat felé. Ahogy azonban nyitotta volna az ajtót, az magától nyílt ki, és egy részeg varázsló tántorgott ki rajta. Valami csigamártásról hablatyolt.

- Kotródj az utamból! – mordult rá Perselus, és félrelökte a fickót.

Belépett a füstös helyiségbe, és nem törődve az őt kísérő, gyanakvó pillantásokkal, a pult felé indult, hogy megkérdezze a kocsmárostól, megérkezett-e már Marie Noir. Annak nemleges válaszára aztán leült, és rendelt egy lángnyelv whiskyt. Csak miután megkapta italát, és a kocsma többi vendége is felhagyott a méregetésével, nézett körül kissé.

A pultnál egyedül ő ült, s ez furcsa ellentétet alkotott az asztalok körüli zsúfoltsággal. Az ajtó melletti zajos, és lassan egyre részegebb csoport úgy tűnt, összetűzésbe keveredett a mellettük ülő, jóval úribb társasággal. A kölcsönösen egymás felé kiáltott szitkok azonban hamar meggyőzték Perselust, hogy az „úribb" társaság sem annyira úri, mint ahogy az első pillantásra tűnt. A kocsma másik fele kissé csendesebb volt. Az ajtótól távolabbi sarokban egy magányos férfi üldögélt. Láthatólag tudomást sem vett környezetéről, nagy igyekezettel körmölt valamit az asztalára állított gyertya fényénél. Vele szemben, az ajtó melletti sarokban egy öt fős, fiatalokból álló társaság vitatkozott félhangosan a transzformációs bűbájokról. Egyikük sem zavartatta magát a mellettük ülő, kibogozhatatlanul egymásba gabalyodott párocska miatt.

Perselus felhajtotta maradék whiskyjét, és leküzdve késztetését, hogy kimenjen kiszellőztetni a hangzavartól hasogató fejét, inkább a pultoshoz fordult.

- Van szabad szobájuk?

- Szerencséje van, egy kivételével épp tele vagyunk – vigyorgott rá a fogatlan kocsmáros – két galleon, három sarló lesz.

Perselus igyekezte magába fojtani a magas ár miatti jogos felháborodását. Inkább előhalászta erszényét, és kiszámolta belőle a megfelelő összeget, majd átvette a kulcsot. Meghagyta a kocsmárosnak, hogy amint Miss Noir megérkezik, küldje fel hozzá, aztán a szobája felé indult.

Belépve csalódás érte. Ennyiért legalább egy normális ágyat várt volna, nem csak egy göröngyös heverőt! Arról nem is beszélve, hogy véleménye szerint akinek csak minimális érzéke is van egy szoba berendezéséhez, az olvasófotel mellé egy könyvespolcot is helyezne – még ha üresen is. Végül egy beletörődő sóhaj kíséretében becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és leült a meglehetősen kemény karosszékbe.

Nem telt bele egy néma várakozással töltött perc, és rekedtes kiáltásra lett figyelmes. A szomszédos szobából jöhetett. Perselusnak hirtelen rossz előérzete támadt. Fölpattant, és kisietett az ajtón, hogy megnézze, mi történik. Azonban mielőtt még benyithatott volna a szobába, kezét megállította a kiáltást követő emelt hangú, szaggatott monológ:

- Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött... azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt... A Sötét Nagyúr egyenrangúként jelöli meg, de benne olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. És egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik... Az Egyetlent, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött, a hetedik hónap halála szüli...

Aztán hosszú, meglepett csend. Perselus keze még mindig a kilincs fölött volt. Nem volt azonban ideje az elhangzott szavak valószínű értelmén töprengeni, mert gyors egymásutánban több váratlan esemény is megzavarta.

Elsőként a kocsmáros érkezett a lépcsőház felől, és vonta kérdőre Perselust, aki ösztönösen ellépett az ajtótól, és felé fordult.

- Mit keres maga itt?! – kiáltotta indokolatlanul ingerülten – Miért nincs a szobájában?

Aztán, mielőtt még válaszolhatott volna, kinyílt az ajtó, és egy vastag szemüveges, kendőkbe burkolózó nő lépett ki. Mikor meglátta a két férfit a folyosón, szemrehányóan végigmérte őket, majd gúnyos kacaj kíséretében távozott.

- Hiába próbálkoznak! – kiáltott vissza feléjük – Az állás már elkelt!

Rögtön utána kilépett egy újabb, ezúttal gondterhelt személy, s egy pillanatig értetlenül nézett a két varázslóra. Perselus elkerekedő szemekkel döbbent rá, hogy ez a személy Albus Dumbledore volt. Roxfort igazgatójának arcán is alig észrevehető meglepődés suhant át, ami pillanatokkal később derűs kifejezésnek adta át a helyét, és az öreg varázsló csaknem vidáman fordult a Perselust dühösen méregető kocsmáros felé.

- Köszönöm, Dan. Majd én beszélek a vendégünkkel – mondta, s egy bíztató mosoly kíséretében Perselusra nézett. Annak ettől csak nőtt zavara.

- Ahogy gondolja, professzor – mondta Dan kissé meglepetten, de engedelmesen. Még egy utolsó kétkedő pillantást vetett a párosra, s mikor csak egy újabb kedves mosolyt kapott feleletül a ki nem mondott kérdésre, kelletlenül megfordult, és lement a lépcsőn.

Perselus egyedül maradt a folyosón _Albus Dumbledoreral_. Aki azonban mégsem tűnt olyan félelmetesnek, mint az a halálfalók közt járta. Természetesen Perselus is ismerte még roxfortos korából, de a később hallott szóbeszéd jelentősen eltorzította a képet. Legalábbis úgy tűnt, Az Egyetlen, Akitől Fél nem akarja elfogni őt, de még megtámadni sem, holott bizonyára tisztában van a ténnyel, hogy Perselus halálfaló. Ehelyett valóban vendégként bánt vele: beinvitálta a szobába, és hellyel kínálta.

- Perselus Piton, ha emlékezetem nem csal – kezdte Dumbledore, miután ő is helyet foglalt Perselusszal szemben. Szemében már nyoma sem volt az előbbi vidámságnak.

- Gondolom fölösleges kérnem, hogy amit hallottál, ne add tovább senkinek – folytatta, mivel a másik nem volt hajlandó válaszolni. Habár kimondta, hogy senkinek, Perselus nagyon is jól értette: az igazgató egyetlen emberre célzott.

- Így van – mondta nyugodtan.

- Ez esetben kénytelen leszek a protokoll szerint eljárni, és átadni a Minisztériumnak.

- Csak tessék.

Csend. Dumbledore nyilván nem ilyen válaszra számított, ugyanis szemlátomást nem tudott mit kezdeni a kialakult helyzettel. Végül mégis megszólalt, égszínkék tekintetét mélyen Perseluséba fúrva.

- Nem találkoztam még olyannal Voldemort követői közül, aki ennyire ne törődött volna a saját sorsával, vagy, ez esetben a megszerzett információ sorsával.

- Akkor mégiscsak van új a nap alatt – húzta mosolyra ajkait Perselus. Nem látta értelmét sem a tagadásnak, sem a menekülésnek. Ha Azkabanba zárják, vagy dementorcsókra ítélik, még az is jobb, mintha úgy kell tovább szolgálnia a Nagyurat, hogy már nem hisz benne. Pedig ha visszatér, ez vár rá. Habár valószínűbb, hogy kínok közt hal meg. És ezzel vissza is tértünk a jelenlegi helyzethez, amiben ugyanez lesz a sorsa. Csak talán kicsit gyorsabban és kevésbé fájdalmasan.

Meglepve vette azonban észre a Dumbledore tekintetén átsuhanó döbbenetet. De Perselusnak nem volt sok ideje ezen töprengeni, az öreg igazgató gyorsan folytatta a párbeszédet, bár egy furcsa témával.

- De ha jól sejtem, egy másik szemléletbeli különbség is kiemel az átlag halálfalók közül.

- Mire gondol? – kérdezett vissza Perselus értetlenül.

- Kevesen vannak, akiknek van elég bátorságuk hátat fordítani Voldemortnak – válaszolt Dumbledore komolyan – És még kevesebben, akik túlélik.

Perselus egy pillanatig habozott, mielőtt válaszolt. Ha bevallja a nyilvánvalót, hogy elárulta mesterét, az öreg talán megpróbálja a saját oldalára állítani. A kockázat csak még nagyobb lesz, a történet pedig ugyanúgy ér véget. Inkább töltené élete hátralevő napjait Azkaban hűvös celláiban.

- Én nem fordítottam hátat a Nagyúrnak – mondta rendületlen nyugalommal – Hűséges vagyok hozzá, akár a halálig is.

- Nem vagyok nagyon indiszkrét, ha megkérdezem, ez esetben miért nem igyekszel elmenekülni, hogy átadhasd a – legalábbis véleményem szerint – rendkívül fontos információt neki? – hunyorgott.

- Nem gondolhatja komolyan, hogy sikerülhet – válaszolt Perselus apró mosollyal.

- Talán igen, talán nem. De miért nem próbálod meg legalább?

Perselus lassanként kezdte elveszteni a játszmát. Dumbledore láthatólag meg volt győződve az árulásáról, és nem tűnt úgy, mintha bármi is megváltoztathatná a véleményét. Ennek ellenére tartotta magát a tervéhez, ameddig csak lehetséges.

- Több hasznára vagyok a Nagyúrnak élve, még ha börtönben is, mint holtan – mondta, hangjában jól megjátszott megvetéssel a második lehetőség iránt.

- De nem gondolod, hogy még több hasznára lennél, ha úgy térhetnél vissza hozzá, hogy birtokodban van egy számára veszedelmes jóslat teljes szövege, és még az én bizalmamat is elnyerted?

Perselus csapdába esett. Mit mondhatna erre? Jogos kérdés. Nyilván ez lenne a leghelyesebb döntés, ha ő valóban az lenne, akiről most beszélnek. Csakhogy ő, ezzel a bizonyos fiktív Perselus Pitonnal ellentétben elárulta a Nagyurat. Igyekezett megkeresni az esetleges réseket az őt fogva tartó érvek hálójában, de börtöne tökéletes volt.

- Rendben – adta meg magát végül – Győzött.

Dumbledore finoman elmosolyodott, amiért Perselus csak még jobban gyűlölte.

- Honnan tudta? – vetette oda a kérdést, felé sem nézve.

- Habár Marlene törölte az emlékeit az őt figyelmeztető varázslóról – fogott bele a magyarázatba további kertelés nélkül –, nyilván a te utasításodra, mégis nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a támadásról csak bennfentes tudhatott. Egészen máig azonban nem állt össze a tökéletes kép, csak mikor feltűnt ez – hogy őszinte legyek – a te esetedben elég irracionális viselkedés, és elkezdtem töprengeni az okán – fejezte be. Nyilván arra számított, hogy Perselus mond valamit erre, mert sokáig nem szólalt meg. A másik férfinak azonban semmi mondanivalója nem volt, így végül mégiscsak Dumbledore törte meg a csendet.

- Miért tagadtad? – kérdezte.

Perselus kelletlenül beszélni kezdett, a szavak mintha harapófogóval jöttek volna ki belőle:

- Mert, ha visszatérnék a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, egy héten belül halott lennék. Ennél előnyösebb választásnak tűnt, ha maguk ítélnek el. Véleményem szerint jóval humánusabbak az eszközeik.

- Örülök, hogy így gondolod. De a visszatérést illetően, azt hiszem, nincs más választásod.

- Már miért ne lenne? Azt hiszi, segíteni akarok maguknak? Nos nem, nem áll szándékomban – állt föl, azzal a határozott szándékkal, hogy itt és most lezárja ezt a beszélgetést.

- Még az ártatlan muglikon sem? – csendült egy női hang a háta mögött. Perselus megpördült, s ott látta az ajtóban a lányt, aki miatt idejött – Ők még megvédeni sem tudják magukat, pláne nem hibásak Voldemortnak a varázsvilágtól elszenvedett sérelmeiben.

- Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte meglepetten, teljesen elfeledkezve Dumbledoreról.

- Hát miért küldött téged hozzám? Mert attól félt, túl sok mindent derítek ki a múltjáról. De arra nem számított, hogy máris találtam érdekes részleteket. Jó estét, Dumbledore professzor! – kerülte meg a szoborként álló Perselust, hogy kezet rázzon az igazgatóval.

Dumbledore leültette a lányt, majd pálcája egy pöccintésével újabb széket varázsolt, és intett Perselusnak is. Az kelletlenül lépett közelebb a beszélgetőkhöz.

- Meglep, hogy ismeritek egymást – csodálkozott Dumbledore.

- Ó, ez még egy régi ismeretség – válaszolt Mary gyorsan, csevegő hangon, fölvállalva a mesélő szerepét, miután egy gyors oldalpillantással felmérte, hogy Perselus még mindig képtelen megszólalni – Még gyerekként egymás szomszédai voltunk, de nagyon rég nem találkoztunk, így egy héttel ezelőttig nem is tudtuk, hogy a másik is képes varázsolni – mosolyodott el végül.

- Akkor örülök, hogy te is itt vagy – mondta az igazgató csillogó szemekkel – Perselusszal ugyanis épp a jövőjéről beszélgetünk.

- Igen, hallottam – vetette közbe Mary összehúzott szemöldökkel.

- Szóval, ha befejezték a rólam való bájcsevelyt – fojtotta Perselus mindkettejükbe a szót, szavait főleg Dumbledorehoz intézve – Még mindig úgy gondolom, hogy nem éri meg a kockázatot.

- És mi az alternatívád a probléma megoldására? – kérdezte Dumbledore kíváncsian – Ezek után semmiképp sem engedem meg, hogy börtönbe zárjanak, főleg nem, hogy kivégezzenek. Elbújni pedig úgysem tudsz Voldemort elől, habár gyanítom, nem is áll szándékodban.

- Természetesen nem!

- Nem látom át teljesen a helyzetet – vetette közbe finoman Mary – Miért veszélyes visszatérned hozzá? Ha eddig nem ölt meg, már ne haragudj, akkor gondolom kiküszöbölted a problémát, és még mindig gyanún felül állsz, nem?

- Ez így nem teljesen pontos – adta meg magát Perselus egy sóhaj kíséretében – Sikeresen delokalizáltam ugyan az engem a Nagyúrral összekötő gyengítő-bűbájt, de erre természetesen ő is rájött. Azt hiszem, nem gyanúsít egyenesen engem, mindenesetre megkért, hogy főzzek egy összekötő-bájitalt. Ezt a tervét viszont csak velem tudatta, sőt, külön felhívta rá a figyelmemet hogy, ha az áruló ezt is kikerüli, én leszek az első gyanúsítottja – húzta el a száját – Tehát, mielőtt még javasolnátok azt a fantasztikus tervet, hogy főzzek hamisat, vagy vele egyszerre készítsek ellenszert is – nem, ez sem fog működni. Az egyetlen lehetőség tehát…

- … ha likvidálunk egy halálfalót, így utólag ráfoghatjuk, hogy ő volt az áruló – vágott közbe Mary.

- És mégis kire gondoltál? Már megbocsáss, de ha észnélküli fanatikust választunk, a Sötét Nagyúr nem fogja elhinni, hogy volt elég tehetsége és varázsereje egy majdnem sikeres áruláshoz, ha pedig valakit azok közül, akik a saját pecsenyéjüket sütögetik, nehéz lesz „likvidálni", ahogy kifejezted magad – vetette ellen azonnal Perselus.

- Legalább végiggondolnád kicsit, mielőtt azonnal elveted az ötletem – vágott vissza Mary.

Perselus már valami csípős válaszra nyitotta a száját, amikor Dumbledore egy pillantással beléfojtotta a szót.

- Valóban megfontolandó terv, Perselus. És figyelembe véve – emelte föl a hangját, figyelmeztetve, hogy még nem fejezte be –, hogy jobbat eddig még tőled sem hallottunk, azt hiszem, elfogadható.

- De mivel se magának, se neked – nézett Maryre – semmi köze az életemhez, úgy gondolom, az lesz, amit én akarok!

- Hallod magad, Perselus? – hüledezett Mary – Úgy beszélsz, mint egy…

Dumbledore azonban egy finom kézmozdulattal elhallgattatta a lányt.

- Nem tudom, belegondoltál-e, de tulajdonképpen én teszek szívességet neked mindezzel – mondta villámló szemekkel – Ha nem fogadnálak vissza a mi oldalunkra, máris mehetnél Azkabanba. És akármit is hiszel, az semmivel sem jobb, mint a Voldemort által használt fizikai kínzások bármelyike. Az egyetlen esélyed, ha együttműködsz velünk. Nem kényszeríthetlek, csak javaslatot teszek. Szabadon választhatsz.

Perselus csak hümmögött, és nem nézett rá. Tudta, hogy Dumbledorenak igaza van, de nehéz volt beismernie. Egy ilyen kioktatás után azonban végképp óvodásnak érezte volna magát, ha tovább védi saját, pesszimista álláspontját. Hiszen tudta, hogy Mary ezt akarta mondani.

- Jól van – adta meg magát – Mit kell tennem?


	10. Döntés

**10. Döntés**

Perselus Piton csapzottan, kopogás nélkül rontott be a Sötét Nagyúr ajtaján. Ingén hatalmas szakadás, mellkasán és arcán több vágás is éktelenkedett. Jobb karján komoly zúzódás játszott kék-zöld színekben, s figyelembe véve, hogy pokolian sajgott, és képtelen volt mozgatni az ujjait, valószínűleg el is tört.

Ezek a sérülések természetesen mind csak a fedőtörténetet voltak hivatottak alátámasztani, amit a Nagyúrnak fog pillanatokon belül előadni, Perselus mégis igazán hálás lett volna Marynek, ha a jobb helyett inkább a bal karját célozza azzal a csonttörő-átokkal. Mary azonban újból mindkettejüknél előrelátóbbnak mutatkozott. Azonnal megindokolta a döntést, amit végül Albus és ő is kénytelen volt elfogadni. Ha ugyanis a jobb karja használhatatlan, márpedig ezen itt egy jó hétig semmi sem fog segíteni, ő képtelen dolgozni, így a Nagyúr összekötő-bájitala engedéllyel csúszhat egy kicsit, és így több idejük marad a terv megvalósítására. Hosszas tanácskozások után, amik során minden szóba jöhető halálfalót végigbeszéltek, Regulus Black mellett döntöttek. A fiatal férfi nagyjából Luciusszal egy időben, egy hónapja lépett be közéjük, és egy-két elejtett megjegyzésből a Nagyúr talán helyes következtetésre jut. Ha minden a terv szerint halad, hite szerint önmagától döbben majd rá, hogy Regulus személyében nem egy tehetségtelen varázslót, sokkal inkább egy, a helyzetet először alaposan feltérképező, agyafúrt árulót fogadott a „családjába" – ahogy ő nevezte a talpnyalóit. Black öccse legalábbis háromszor annyi feladatát bukta már el, mint mindannyian együttvéve, s egyedül a Nagyúr kegyessége miatt kaphatott mindig újabb és újabb esélyt. Egy hónapon belül úgyis elege lenne belőle, és, habár mindhárman kissé etikátlannak tartották a feláldozását, kénytelenek voltak megtenni.

Ahhoz, hogy mestere ne kételkedjen állításának igazában, Perselusnak a rendelkezésükre álló három nap alatt tökéletesen el kellett sajátítania az okklumenciát. Alapvetően Dumbledore ötlete volt, ő maga egész eddig nem gondolt arra, hogy a Nagyúr legilimeciával is ellenőrizheti őket. Habár sosem mélyedt el nagyon a varázslás eme ágának tanulmányozásában, s ez szolgálhatott némi magyarázatul a figyelmetlenségére. Így utólag már nem is értette, hogy amikor Mary elengedése és Marlene McKinnon figyelmeztetése után szemtől szemben állt vele, szinte végig fenntartva a szemkontaktust, miért nem tudta meg azonnal, mit tett. Mert azok alapján, amit Perselus fel tudott idézni az elmúlt napokból, Dumbledore egészen biztosra vette, hogy a Nagyúr semmit sem tud. Még. Épp ezért nem kockáztathattak. Már túl sok múlt azon, le tudja-e zárni az elméjét, közben azt a látszatot keltve, hogy a legilimentornak szabad bejárása van. Illúziókeltés, mintha ez lett volna a szakszó. Dumbledore tökéletes tanár volt, s ahogy kiderült, Perselus született tehetség az okklumencia terén. Talán ennek is köze lehetett az eddigi sikeres ellenállásához. De három nap még így is nagyon kevés idő volt. Dumbledore azonban még a jelen helyzetnél is veszélyesebbnek tartotta volna további napokra marasztalni Perselust. Így is elég nehéz lesz kimagyaráznia három napi távollétet, anélkül, hogy komolyabb büntetést kapna érte, még akkor is, ha ő a Sötét Nagyúr első embere.

Berontott a terembe; tekintete azonnal összekapcsolódott a Nagyúr meglepődést tükröző vörös szemeivel. Elégedettséggel nyugtázta, hogy a védelme kitart, s mestere azt, és csak azt látja, amit ő mutatni akar neki. Egy pillanattal később Perselus elszakította tekintetét, és térdre borult előtte.

- Csukd be az ajtót! – szólt fagyosan a Nagyúr.

Perselus engedelmesen felállt, az ajtóhoz lépett, és becsukta. Tétován lépett előre egy-két lépést.

- Magyarázatot.

Perselusnak nem kellett tettetnie félelmét. Épp csak kivételesen nem kellett eltitkolnia azt. Az ok azonban egészen más volt, mint amire mestere gondolhatott. Hazudni a Sötét Nagyúrnak… Még profi okklumenciatudás birtokában sem volt képes minden aggodalom nélkül megtenni.

- Menekülnöm kellett – vágott bele Perselus – A Szárnyas Vadkanban hallgattam ki Dumbledore felvételi beszélgetését, amikor észrevettek, és kidobtak. Az öreg bolondot értesítették, és a nyomomba küldte az embereit. Nem akartam egyenesen idevezetni őket, ezért több összecsapás után három napig bujkáltam, míg biztonságosnak éreztem a visszatérést.

Ahogy befejezte a beszámolót, csend ereszkedett a szobára. A Nagyúr várt még, hátha halálfalójának további mondanivalója van. Ez viszont nem volt túl jó előjel Perselus számára; nyilván nem elégedett azzal, amit hallott.

- Értem – szólalt meg végül kimérten – És megtudhatom: kiderítettél valami fontosat? Esetleg információd van számomra Roxfort új bűbájtan professzorát illetően?! – az utolsó szavakat már dühös sziszegéssel mondta – Mégis, amíg te idióta felelőtlenségeket művelsz, én mit csináljak? Méltóztassak megvárni, hogy visszafáradj a főhadiszállásra, és elkezdd végre az összekötő-bájitalt?! Rád nézek, és magam sem értem, miért tettelek meg első emberemnek. Még az újoncok is tudják, hogy a bázis Fidelius alatt van! Ez nem jutott eszedbe a nagy bujkálás közepette? – kérdezte cinikusan.

Perselus már a monológ elején megértette, hogy a dolgok nem épp úgy alakultak, ahogy azt tervezték. De az utolsó mondatokra összerezzent. Nem – hangzott a belső válasza. Erről tényleg megfeledkezett. Kimondania azonban nyilván nem kellett. Költői kérdés volt.

- Sajnálom, Nagyúr – nyögte ki végül, és újból térdre borult előtte.

- Mondanám, hogy megbocsátok, Perselus, mert könyörületes vagyok. De mégis: mi hasznomra vagy most nekem? Szinte gyógyíthatatlanul eltört karral, ha jól gondolom, nem leszel képes határidőre megfőzni egyik bájitalomat sem.

- Pár nap alatt meggyógyítom – állította határozottan Perselus.

- És mégis hogy tervezed? – kérdezett rá felvont szemöldökkel – Jelenleg nincs szabad emberem a számodra, és egyedül nyilván képtelen lennél még csak kinyitni is a laborod ajtaját – húzta mosolyra ajkait.

Az utolsó megállapítás hatalmas túlzás volt, mindketten tudták, ez mégsem boldogította Perselust, a legkisebb mértékben sem. Úgy érezte, egyre kevésbé képes irányítani a beszélgetést, s lassan az utolsó esélye is elúszott, hogy biztonságosabb és számára kedvező talajra terelje vissza. Egyértelmű: ha a Nagyúr nem akarja megbocsátani neki a hibáit, nem is fogja. Az egyetlen esélye, ha eléri, hogy érdekelje az élete. De még várt. Csak legvégső esetben volt hajlandó kijátszani az aduját. Még remélte, hogy nem lesz rá szükség.

- Sajnálom – ismételte – Többé nem fordul elő.

- Nem, ebben biztos vagyok – s a Nagyúr már emelte is a pálcáját.

Perselus még mindig habozott. Élni akart, de azt is tudta, hogy további életeket tehet tönkre egy ilyen lépéssel. Hát nem volt elég az a rengeteg család, akiket eddig szakított szét?

Az agyán átsuhanó gondolatokat félbeszakította a varázsige, de Perselus legnagyobb meglepetésére a pálcalendítést nem zöld fénysugár követte. Bőrébe forró tűk szúródtak, s elhatoltak egész a csontjáig. Azonnal fölismerte a Cruciatus-átkot. Szeme fönnakadt, feje hasogatott. Összefolyt előtte a külvilág, s képtelen volt bármit is érzékelni a mérhetetlen fájdalmon kívül. Teste belülről akart szétrobbanni, törött karjának csontjai mintha kifordultak volna, átszakítva fölöttük a húst és izmokat. Kegyelemért akart kiáltani, de torkát csak dobhártyaszaggató sikítás hagyta el.

Aztán a fájdalom alábbhagyott, s átadta helyét a semmivel sem kellemesebb utófájdalmaknak. Izmai még mindig hasogattak, s úgy érezte, képtelen lenne a legkisebb mozdulatra is. Szeme előtt kezdett kitisztulni a szoba, s szép lassan beazonosította az előtte álló férfit. Eddig alig párszor átkozták meg Cruciatusszal, s még a Perselus agyát körülölelő ködfalon keresztül is eljutott hozzá egy homályos gondolat, miszerint nem a legjobb politika a Nagyúr részéről, hogy pont a sötét-világos oldal közti ingadozásának pillanataiban kínozza meg. Habár ő ezt nem tudhatta, de ezzel újabb téglát illesztette be a sötét oldal és Perselus közt húzódó falba. Talán épp az utolsót.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudod, ki az áruló – szakította meg a beállt csöndet a Nagyúr – És én nem tűrök széthúzást az embereim között. Adok neked egy utolsó esélyt: mondj egy nevet!

Perselus nem szólalt meg. Az egyetlen válasz, aminek értelme lenne, az Regulus Black neve, de ő, aki még csak nem is Regulus barátja, honnan tudhatna erről? Egyáltalán miért gondolja a Nagyúr, hogy tud bármit is az egészről? Hacsak nem… És újra ez a gondolat. Hacsak nem pontosan tudja, hogy ő az. És már megint játszik? Már réges rég elintézhette volna, és nem lenne több gondja az árulóval. Nem, valószínűleg nem tudja. Talán csak sejti.

De ha nem mond semmit, azzal csak megerősíti a hitében, hogy fedezi a társát.

Válaszra nyitotta hát a száját, bár nem volt biztos benne, mit is fog mondani. De úgy tűnt, a Nagyúr már megunta a várakozást, és nemigen hiszi, hogy informatív választ kaphat tőle, mert újból pálcát emelt rá.

Perselus ebben a pillanatban döntött. Önző módon, előre tudva tettének következményeit; de már nem törődött velük. Tudta, hogy most már nem csak Cruciatust fog kapni. Másodpercei voltak hátra, s már esélytelen volt, hogy egykori mestere hallgatna rá. Gondolkodás nélkül, tökéletesen lezárta elméjének minden részét, s csak egyvalamit engedett láttatni a Nagyúrral, remélve, hogy még időben észreveszi azt az emléket.

A Sötét Nagyúr már kimondta az Adavát, mikor meglepődés suhant át arcán – ezt Perselus még a halál szélén is képes volt észrevenni – majd azonnal félbeszakította magát, és leeresztette a pálcáját.

- Hmm… Tehát mégis érdekesebb dolgokat hallottál a roxmortsi fogadóban, minthogy egy szerencsétlen, pályakezdő tanár a kitűnő RAVASZ vizsgaeredményeit sorolja fel? Hogy szól az egész jóslat? Beszélj!

- Előre kell bocsátanom, hogy ismét kudarcot vallottam… – kezdte Perselus a félig igaz mesét, szinte már nem is figyelve a szavait követő dühös szemvillanásra. Sikere adott neki annyi erőt és tartást, hogy ne a porban csúszva, meghunyászkodva adja elő történetét. Meg sem rezzenve folytatta hát: – Nem hallottam a jövendölés teljes szövegét. Dumbledore érkeztekor föllopóztam utána, s kihallgattam a szobában lezajlott beszélgetést. Az eleje valóban csak unalmas győzködés és bizonygatás volt a tanár alkalmasságát illetően, ahogy arra magad is rámutattál, s mivel lépteket hallottam a lépcső felől, már indultam vissza a lenti helyiségbe, mikor egy egészen más hangszínt hallottam meg.

Itt Perselus megállt egy pillanatra, hogy összeszedje cikázó gondolatait, s eldöntse, mennyit mondhat el. Az előbb csak felvillantotta az emlékképet, így kizárt, hogy a Nagyúr az első mondatnál többet látott volna belőle. Elméjét azóta tökéletesen lezárta. Felpillantott, hogy folytassa, s meglepve vette észre, hogy mestere láthatólag türelmetlenül várja a folytatást. Ujjaival széke karfáján dobolt, ami elég szokatlan volt tőle, mégsem szakította meg a csöndet. Perselusnak nem volt kedve megvárni, mikor fogy el újra a türelme, inkább gyorsan folytatta.

- Amit hallottam, az így szólt: _Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött... azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt..._ Ekkor a lépcsőn haladó alak észrevett, és hallgatózásért kidobatott. A Szárnyas Vadkanban elég komolyan ügyelnek a szobák diszkréciójára – húzta el a száját.

De a Sötét Nagyúr már nem figyelt rá. Perselus befejezte beszámolóját, s érdeklődve nézett rá. Legilimencia nélkül is pontosan ki tudta találni, mi játszódik le most egykori mesterében, olyannyira nem volt ura az arckifejezésének. Talán már százszor is elismételte magában a hallottakat, s számba veszi a vele már „háromszor dacoló" ellenségeket.

Aztán észbekapott, hogy nem egyedül van, és eddig elrévedő tekintete most meglátta Perselust. Vonásait rendezve, határozott hangon szólalt meg:

- Értékes információt hoztál nekem. Talán adok neked egy újabb esélyt. Amint rendbejön a karod – intett Perselus törött jobb keze felé – kezdd el az összekötő-bájitalt! Két hét múlva készen kérem – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően – Ha kell segítség, szólj, és leküldök valakit.

- Várj! – állította meg hirtelen jövő gondolattal a már induló Perselust – Ha jól sejtem, Dumbledore már tudja, hogy te hallgattad ki – tartott kis szünetet, majd Perselus apró bólintására folytatta: – Szükségem van egy kémre az emberei közt. Menj vissza hozzá, és add fel magad. Mondd, hogy rettentően megbántad, hogy továbbadtad nekem a jóslatot, mert így további ártatlanok élete szárad a lelkeden… – Perselus megborzongott. Egész pontosan ezt érezte – vagy valami hasonlót. Ezeknek mindig bedől az öreg, ha elég hitelesen adod elő – mosolyodott el a Nagyúr – Amint visszatérsz, tégy jelentést! Most elmehetsz.

Perselus egy szó nélkül meghajolt a máris gondolataiba révedt ura előtt, majd elhagyta a termet.

* * *

Alagsori szobájába érve épphogy csak belevetette magát egy karosszékbe, s elkezdte végiggondolni tettének helyességét, és valószínű következményeit, mikor vörös villanás szakította ki elméjének zárt börtönéből. A villanást, ami tűzcsóva lehetett, egy főnixtoll megjelenése követte, majd egy lepecsételt boríték hullt a kőpadlóra.

Perselus kissé feljebb emelkedett ültében, hogy elérje Dumbledore levelét, majd visszaülve kibontotta, és végigfuttatatta szemét a pár szavas üzeneten:

_Ha el tudsz szabadulni, gyere az irodámba. D._

Perselus immár a Nagyúr részéről is felhatalmazva érezte magát arra, hogy akár egyenest a Roxfort igazgatói irodájába menjen, ami egyéb esetben elég veszélyes vállalkozás lett volna, tekintve, hogy Perselusban erősen élt a gyanú, miszerint a Sötét Nagyúr figyelteti a bázis hopp-hálózatát. Így a kandallóhoz lépett, beleszórt egy kis hopp-port, majd kimondva úticélját eltűnt a zöld lángok között.

Dumbledore már várt rá. Ahogy Perselus kilépett a míves kandallóból, még körülnézni se volt ideje, az igazgató fölállt és elésietett. Egész lényéből mintha megkönnyebbülés áradt volna, s Perselus csak rövid idő után döbbent rá, hogy aggódott érte. Kezet rázott vele, majd egy székhez tessékelte nézelődő vendégét. Perselus még sosem járt az igazgatói irodában, s még így felnőtt szemmel is lenyűgözte és kissé kedvre derítette a helyiségből áradó nyugalom és harmónia. Nagyon más volt, mint a Sötét Nagyúré. Elkalandozó gondolatai közül a megszólaló Dumbledore rángatta ki, s Perselus ennyi év múltán újra úgy érezte, mintha csak egy diák lenne, aki engedelmesen figyel igazgatójára.

- Ezek szerint sikerrel jártál – állapította meg.

- Igen – válaszolt Perselus a győztesek mosolyával – Habár nem úgy alakult minden, mint terveztük. Kénytelen voltam elárulni neki a jóslat egy részét.

Dumbledore arcán megdöbbenés suhant át, majd jól látható csalódottságnak adta át a helyét.

- Értem – csak ennyit mondott.

- Szerencsére egyelőre megelégedett az első felével, így az egyenrangúként jelölésről, és az általa nem ismert erőről nem tud. Habár biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak idő kérdése, és kideríti.

- Megengeded? – kérdezte Dumbledore egy pálcaintés közben, amire a szoba hátsó részében álló szekrényből egy sekély kőtál érkezett az íróasztalra. Perselus fölismerte, hogy az egy merengő, és bólintott, majd pálcáját a halántékához emelve egy ezüstös gondolatszálat helyezett a tálba.

- Csak utánad – előzékenykedett Dumbledore.

- Ó, nem! – tiltakozott azonnal – Nincs kedvem újra megnézni – s amikor az igazgató még mindig várt valamire, határozottan hozzátette: – Menjen, megvárom.

Dumbledore tehát nélküle lépett a merengőbe, s Perselus egyedül maradt az igazgatói irodában. Immár tüzetesebben vette szemügyre az antik berendezést, s az ajtó melletti ülőrúdon meglátta a levelet kézbesítő főnixet is. Az íróasztal mögött mennyezetig érő könyvespolc magasodott, rajta a jópár éve őt is beosztó Teszlek Süveggel, és egy rubintköves karddal. Az asztal másik oldalán, a havas parkra néző ablak mellett újabb ajtó nyílt, valószínűleg egy hálószobába. Tekintete fölsiklott az ajtó fölötti portrékra, és a szobában körbefordulva farkasszemet nézhetett Roxfort összes valaha volt igazgatójának haragos tekintetével. Ebből elég nyilvánvalóvá vált számára, hogy mindent tudnak róla, mégsem szóltak egy szót sem, talán épp Dumbledore parancsára.

Mielőtt szeme továbbléphetett volna az ablak másik oldalán levő füstölgő, ezüst szerkezetekre, az igazgató már vissza is érkezett. Perselus egy szó nélkül visszafűzte az előzőleg kiemelt gondolatait, mire Dumbledore visszatette a merengőt a férfi háta mögötti szekrénybe, majd fürge léptekkel megkerülte az íróasztalt, és leült mögé. Ujjait gondterhelten egymásnak támasztotta.

- Ki tudod deríteni, hogy Voldemort kiket vesz számításba? – törte meg a távozása óta beállt csendet – Én is végiggondolom az esélyeseket, akikre ráillhet a szöveg, és figyelmeztetem őket.

- Mindent megteszek az ügy érdekében.

Ezután újra csend ereszkedett rájuk. Dumbledore a homlokát ráncolta, míg Perselus egy külső szemlélő számára egyszerűen csak nézett maga elé.

- Még valami, igazgató úr – szólalt meg.

- Albus – javította ki finom mosollyal Dumbledore – Már nem vagy az iskola diákja.

- Tehát Albus – mondta ki Perselus türelmetlenül. Nyilván sokkal fontosabbnak tartotta saját mondanivalóját efféle udvariaskodásoknál – A Sötét Nagyúr parancsára is jöttem. Arra kért, hogy kémkedjek utánad.

- Igen, már számítottam erre a lépésére – tűnődött – Gondolom tud róla, hogy nekem pont az ellenkezőjét állítod. Mindenesetre ez csak még kedvezőbb számunkra. Elfogadod Roxfortban a bájitaltanári állást? Horatius ezév végén nyugdíjba vonul.

Perselus egy darabig csak pislogott. Nem értette, hogy jön ide a téma, és egyáltalán: miért neki ajánlja fel Albus ezt a pozíciót? Rengeteg bájitaltanár van az országban… Habár egyikük sem olyan képzett, mint ő – súgta neki egy kis hang.

- Roxfortban legalább az aurorok elől biztonságban lehetsz, ha már ekkora veszélynek vagy kitéve Voldemort oldaláról – indokolta meg Dumbledore, látva Perselus habozását.

A férfi nem válaszolt. Helyette egy kérdést tett fel:

- Miért bízik bennem? Honnan tudja, hogy nem a Sötét Nagyúr oldalán állok még mindig?

- Ha valóban így lenne, most nem tennéd fel ezt a kérdést – mosolyodott el Dumbledore. Ennyit mondott csupán, és úgy tűnt, nem is szándékozik komolyabb érveket felhozni. Perselus csak nehezen bírta megállni, hogy ne sóhajtson fel egy szemforgatás kíséretében erre a válaszra.

- Tehát? – kérdezte újra az igazgató – Elfogadod?

Ez visszaterelte gondolatait az eredeti mederbe: a felkínált álláshoz. Bezárva lenni ezernél is több gyerek közé egy egész évig… Nem épp erről álmodott, mikor végre maga mögött hagyta ezt a helyet. De sajnos van igazság abban, amit Albus mondott: Roxfort védelmet nyújt neki az aurorok elől, arról nem is beszélve, hogy ezzel a lépéssel az igazgató nyíltan is a pártfogásába veszi őt. Így pedig a Sötét Nagyúrral is könnyebb lesz elhitetni, hogy bizalmas információk birtokában van. Kivéve, ha...

- A Sötét Nagyúr már most gyanítja, hogy én vagyok az áruló – adott hangot kételyeinek – Nem gondolod, hogy ha elfogadok egy hozzád ilyen közel eső állást, majd nem sokkal utána elkezdenek kiszivárogni a belső információk, és megdőlni a legtitkosabb tervek, az elég komoly bizonyíték lesz ellenem?

- Bízom a találékonyságodban.

- Lekötelezel. Én azonban mégis szeretném azt gondolni, hogy nem rajtam áll vagy bukik minden – válaszolt, hangjában jól hallható éllel. Biztos volt benne, hogy Albus többet is tudna mondani, ha akarna.

- Legutóbb meggyőztünk Maryvel, hogy Voldemort nagy valószínűséggel semmit sem tud – Perselus máris vette a levegőt, hogy elmesélje, azóta változott kissé a helyzet, de az igazgató beléfojtotta a szót – Várj, hallgass végig! Akkor tehát meggyőztünk. Az akkori érveinknek pedig még mindig szilárd alapja van. Voldemort nem mindenható. Az, hogy ezt sugallja még a legközelebbi csatlósainak is, csak a hatalom és mások csodálata iránti vágyát bizonyítja. Ő sem tud mindent, sőt, merem állítani, némelyik roxfortos diák többet tud nála. Nem, nem feketemágiából! Kétségtelen, hogy a varázslás ezen ágára Mardekár Malazár óta senkinek sem volt ilyen rálátása. Más dolgokról beszélek: bizalom, szeretet, emberismeret. Talán most már a jóslat szövegét is könnyebb lesz megértened. Ennek a Voldemortnál ötven évvel fiatalabb gyereknek nem lesz hatalmas ereje, valószínűleg egészen átlagos lesz, mégis birtokosa lesz olyan erőknek – igen, többes számban – amiket a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. A jövendölés ezen része a varázslók és boszorkányok hatalmas többségére ráillik, mert rengeteg tudást és érzelmet utasított el a korlátlan hatalom elérése érdekében. Nekünk csak annyi a dolgunk, hogy észrevegyük, és kihasználjuk a hibáit.

- Voldemort elképesztően rossz emberismerő. Félreértés ne essék, vannak, akikbe egészen belelát. Viszont képtelen megérteni a nemes érzéseket, így azokat az embereket is, akik cselekedeteit ezek irányítják. A halálfalóit motiváló dolgokkal – mint a pénz, nagyravágyás, siker, hírnév iránti törekvés – ezekkel tökéletesen tisztában van, de azzal is, hogy nem ismerné fel azonnal, ha valamelyikük elárulná őt. Képtelen megérteni egy hatalmat elutasító varázslót, annak gondolatmenetét, s így nem tudja követni tettei logikáját, sosem tudja, mit tenne a másik adott helyzetben. Talán az egyetlen, amit felfog ezekből az érzésekből, hogy kitűnő zsarolási, s így irányítási alapot biztosítanak az általa gyengének titulált emberek felett. Nem látja, hogy tulajdonképp ő a gyengébb, ő az, aki képtelen megérteni ellenségét. Az ellenség legyőzéséhez az első lépés tettei miértjeinek megértése. Ez az, amire ő képtelen, és ezt igyekszik bizalmatlansággal, és folytonos hűségpróbákkal ellensúlyozni.

- Egyetlen valódi, hatásos fegyvere van csak: ez a legilimencia. De, mint oly sok más esetben, ennek kapcsán is felszínesen gondolkodik. Azt hiszi, így valóban mindenről értesül, s eszébe sem jut, hogy, mint a mágia minden ága, ez alól is van kibúvó. Gyanakvó és elővigyázatos ugyan, hisz senkinek sem beszél a módról, ahonnan az értesüléseit szerzi. Ez azonban nem elég – ahogy azt mindketten tudjuk. Voldemort viszont nem, s ez az ok, amiért nem tudja, ki árulta el. Ha pedig igyekszel ezentúl is számára kiszámíthatatlanul viselkedni, állíthatom: nem is fog rájönni.

Perselus csak bólintott a hosszú monológ végén, jelezve, hogy megértette. Dumbledore teljesen más megvilágításba helyezte a titokzatos Sötét Nagyúr személyét.

- Az egyetlen veszélyes pont a többi halálfaló – tette hozzá kis szünet után az igazgató – De, mint már mondtam, bízom a találékonyságodban, hogy tudod majd kezelni a veszélyes helyzeteket.

Aztán csend ereszkedett rájuk, ami alatt Perselus a hallottakat emésztette. Az, hogy nem kell félnie a Nagyúrtól, az első pillanatban megnyugtatta, és magabiztosságot adott neki, de aztán rájött, nem ilyen egyszerű a képlet. Albus mindezt úgy értette, ahogy mondta. Nem az volt a célja, hogy hamis biztonságérzetbe ringassa; a veszély még ilyen megvilágításban is jelentős volt. Ez csak egy apró fénysugár volt, amibe később, szövetségesektől elszigetelt helyzetében kapaszkodhatott.

Már határozott, amikor az igazgató elécsúsztatott egy roxforti címerrel ékesített pergament, és átadott neki egy pennát.

- Itt írd alá – mondta, majd még hozzátette: – A szerződés egyelőre csak egy évre szól, így ha jövő ilyenkorra már eleged lesz a bajkeverő diákok oktatásából, semmi akadálya, hogy hátat fordíts a tanári pályának.

Perselusnak csak a szeme mosolygott erre a kijelentésre, miközben átfutotta a feltételeket. Amint végzett, tintába mártotta a pennát, és egy lendületes mozdulattal aláfirkantotta a nevét, majd visszaadta a szerződést Dumbledorenak. Az átvéve csak az asztal szélére helyezte a pergament, majd az íróasztalt megkerülve kikísérte Perselust. Az ajtóban vendége megtorpant egy pillanatra, aztán megfordult.

- Köszönöm – mondta – Mindent köszönök.

Albus csak jóindulatúan mosolygott, miközben kezet rázott vele.


	11. Döbbenet

**11. Döbbenet**

A híres londoni toronyóra, a Big Ben érces hangján elütötte az ötöt, s az éjszaka csendjét megszakító zaj messze visszhangzott a kihalt város utcáin. Majd a harangkondulás hangja elhalt, s az október végi fagyos csend újból körülvette Londont, mintegy hangszigetelő burkot vonva köré. Akik még fönnvoltak ebben a kései órában, vagy hajnali műszakjuk miatt voltak kénytelenek felkelni ágyukból, képtelenek lettek volna megszakítani ezt a kissé hátborzongató légkört. Csak egy átlagos londoni éjszaka volt.

De nem az volt Perselus Piton számára. Szabadsága utolsó napján, a Spinner's Enden, egyszerű berendezésű házának hátsó udvarára néző szobájában már órák óta görnyedt íróasztala fölé. Izgatott, sehol egy percre megpihenő szeme előtt vibrált a szoba párás levegője. Ez a kutatás most minden másnál fontosabb volt számára.

Dowerhausen-bájital – emlékezett, hogy már roxfortos korában is felkeltette az érdeklődését, de akkor kutatását teljesen elfeledtette vele Armadia halála. Gondolatai egészen más irányt vettek akkoriban; sokkal fontosabb, s így utólag be kellett látnia: sokkal sötétebb dolgok foglalkoztatták, mintsem, hogy egy mindent gyógyító bájital tökéletesítésére pazarolja az idejét. S leszámítva azt, hogy ez a gondolat már így magában is nevetséges, hogy egy bájitalmester számára fontosabb a hatalom, mint a kutatás; ha mindezt nem is látta még akkor, rá kellett volna döbbennie, több vonzotta efelé a bájital felé, mint egyszerű kíváncsiság, s már csak ezért is folytatnia kellett volna a fejlesztését.

Ahogy gondolatait nemrég újra visszavezették ehhez a kissé tökéletlen csodaszerhez, úgy gondolta, akkori jegyzetei jelentős segítséget tudnak nyújtani neki. Sajnos kénytelen volt muglitípusú keresésbe fogni, ha meg akarta őket találni, ugyanis személyes tulajdona már hatodéves kora óta – mióta Potterék ellopták a bájitaltan könyvét – begyűjtőbűbáj elleni védelem alatt volt. Percekbe telt, míg idegesen feltúrva egész holmiját, roxfortos ládája mélyén végül megtalálta hatodéves jegyzeteit. Ahogy azonban megtalálta, alig pillantott rájuk, csalódottságában és dühében szinte azonnal összegyűrte azokat. Használhatatlanok voltak!

Nem értette, mit gondolhatott, amikor a Dowerhausen-bájitalt az általános gyógyító bájitalok közé sorolta. Az egy dolog, hogy sokkal kisebb rálátása volt még a gyógyító hatású főzetekre, na de az általánosokhoz sorolni! Meggondolatlanság, felelőtlenség. Teljesen rossz irányba indult, csak azért, mert nem tudta más kategóriába osztani. Pedig azt már akkor is tudnia kellett, hogy az általános csoportba tartozók közös jellemzője a félkész állapot felett lebegő forró párafelhő, a Dowerhausen felett pedig csak a végállapotban terjeng – igen, nem állandó formában lebeg felette, hanem eloszlik, és lassan körbevesz minden tárgyat – ráadásul kimondottan hideg, jégvirágok formájában lecsapódó párafelhő. Azt azonban valószínűleg akkor még nem tanulta meg, hogy, ha egy bájital egyik csoportba sem illik teljesen, nem az a megoldás, hogy belegyömöszöljük abba, amelyikbe talán még a legjobban illik, ahogy ő tette, hanem újra végig kell gondolni minden jellemzőjét, majd figyelembe venni a lehetőséget, hogy a bájital egy egészen új kategóriába tartozik.

Most Perselus egészen pontosan ezt tette. Újragondolta ismereteit a Dowerhausen-bájitalról, elővette összes a főzetet megemlítő könyvét, és immár egészen bizonyos volt benne, hogy elölről kell kezdenie egész munkáját. Dühe és csalódottsága eddigre már elpárolgott, és újult erővel és ötletekkel vetette bele magát a kutatásba, elméletek gyártásába.

* * *

Fél hatkor elégedetten tette le pennáját, és nézett végig öt órás munkáján: a tökéletes, kockázatmentes, mindent gyógyító bájitalon. Fele annyi hajnalzümmögő, egész patkánycsontok helyett porrázúzott, porított szkarabeusz nem kell bele, és újholdkor szedett hajnalvirág hozzáadásával teljesen kiküszöbölhető a hátrányos mellékhatás, ami a használót élőhalottá teheti. Mirhával pedig, mint a legtöbb főzetnél, itt is szabályozható a hatás erőssége. Már nem foglalkoztatta saját szerencsétlensége hatodéves korában, egyszerűen csak elégedett volt.

Most azonban, hogy készen volt – azaz még hátravolt a kísérleti fázis, de egyrészt szinte biztos volt a sikerben, másrészt ilyen állapotban felelőtlenség lett volna bájitalt főzni, tehát mindezt inkább másnapra halasztotta – tehát most, hogy letudta ezt a szellemi kihívást, már nem volt, ami elterelhette gondolatait arról a végzetes estéről.

Amikor becsapták. Kegyetlenül, számítón az orránál fogva vezették, és ő még csak nem is sejtett semmit! Ha belegondolt, hogy talán ez eredményezte élete legrosszabb, megváltoztathatatlan döntését, ölni is képes lett volna. Magát, elsőként, amiért olyan vak volt, hogy nem látott át a nyilvánvaló hazugságokon, aztán a Sötét Nagyurat, röhögő halálfalóit, akik csak nézték, ahogy a saját apját kínozza, és végül mindenkit aki tudta az igazat, de nem mondta el neki!

Aztán pillantása a kezében tartott levélre esett – munkája végeztével vehette kezébe – és rádöbbent, hogy ő is ugyanolyan hibás a történtekben, mint mindenki más – ha nem jobban. Nem kenheti saját hibás döntéseit a körülmények szerencsétlen összjátékára – még kevésbé más emberekre. Még a Sötét Nagyúrra sem. Ő volt, aki odament Stonehengehez, senki nem kényszerítette. Mint ahogy önszántából hitt el mindent, amit ott hallott, és önszántából kínozta és ölte meg apját. Ráadásul mindennek már a kezdeténél, sőt, már jóval korábban is nála volt ez a levél. Hogy felejthetett el mindent, amit anyja írt neki halálos ágyán? Ha mindez eszébe jut élete legnehezebb döntéseikor, minden máshogy alakult volna. Ha...

Nincs értelme azon töprengeni, mi történt volna, _ha_. Az a kérdés, mi lesz most. Egyet biztosan nem tehet: azt, amit a leginkább szeretne. Nem támadhatja meg a Sötét Nagyurat, és nem csak azért, mert esztelen és felelőtlen tett lenne, figyelembe véve szerepét a háborúban, hanem, mert valószínűleg ő is ezt várná tőle. Alternatív terv. Ha az ő _szeretett_ halálfalója valahonnan megtudná, hogy minden, ami miatt elkövette első gyilkosságát, és ezzel megtette az első lépést a sötét oldal felé, csupán hazugság volt, nyilván megrendülne a hite. De meg akarná ölni azt, aki becsapta, és ez a terv fő része. A gyilkosság, a bosszú mindig a sötét oldalra vezet – azaz vissza oda, ahonnan egy pillanatra elszakadt. Csak azzal nem számolt, hogy Perselus már előbb átáll a világos oldalra. Olyannyira véglegesen, hogy képes lesz leküzdeni a bosszúvágyát, s így mindez csak növeli a szakadékot kettejük közt; pont az ellenkezőjét teszi, mint amire rendeltetett.

- Perselus... – hallatszott egy álmos női hang a szoba ajtajából. Mary állt ott, a gyertyaláng fényétől hunyorogva. Kék hálóingére hulló, hosszú, kibontott hajával elbűvölően festett – Mit csinálsz?

Perselus nem tudta, mit feleljen. Nehéz volt mindezt pár szóban összefoglalni. Szavak helyett inkább felállt, és az álmosságtól és váltakozó érzelmektől elgyötörten Mary elé lépett, hogy átölelje. Hosszú percekig maradtak így, elveszve egymás megnyugtató ölelésében. Perselus semmire nem gondolt, egyszerűen átengedte magát a lány varázsának. Végül Mary finoman eltolta magától, és várakozón tekintett rá. Perselus nehéz szívvel, de megszólalt:

- Tudod, mivel vett rá a Sötét Nagyúr, hogy megöljem apámat? – várt egy darabig, s csak Mary nemleges válaszára folytatta – Hazudott. Azt hazudta, apám, anyám kérése ellenére nem hívott hozzá gyógyítókat, pedig a betegsége csak mugli módszerekkel volt gyógyíthatatlan. Azt mondta, apa gyűlölte a varázslókat. Mielőtt megöltem, valamit mintha el akart volna mondani nekem – akadt el Perselus. A rá törő bűntudattól nem tudta folytatni.

Mary nem szólt semmit, nem adta jelét értetlenségének, amiért nem a kérdésére kapott választ, csak finoman megfogta a férfi kezét, kivezette a szobából, és leültette a nappali kanapéjára. Leült mellé, átölelte, és fejét finoman a mellére hajtotta. Érezte Perselus szabálytalan, feldúlt légzését, de csak várt. Várt, hiszen tudta, hogy Perselusnak időre van szüksége. El akarja mondani.

De Perselus összeszorult torkát egy hang se hagyta el. Végül nyelt egyet, és egy gyűrött pergamenlapot adott át Marynek. Eileen levele volt, amit halálos ágyán írt ötéves kisfiának. Most már Perselus is tudta, hogy édesanyja valóban gyógyíthatatlan beteg volt, és erre a levél akkoriban érthetetlen, első fele ébresztette rá.

Mary felnézett Perselusra, aki azonban kerülte a tekintetét, majd remegő kezekkel hajtogatta szét a levelet.

_Továbbfejlesztett Dowerhausen bájital_ – olvasta ez első sort, majd szeme továbbszaladt: porított szkarabeusz, apróra tört patkánycsont, holdvirág, tömjén, mákvirág leve, és még rengeteg más hozzávaló felsorolása; alattuk az általános hatásuk, s mindent áthálózó kusza vonalak és nyilak. Némelyik erősen bekarikázva, mint a mákvirág és hajnalzümmögő, mások mellett kérdőjel... Marynek sosem volt erőssége a bájitaltan, annyit azonban még ő is felismert, hogy ez a bájital már komolyan meghaladja az átlag varázslóiskolákban tanított ismeretanyagot. Kérdőn nézett újra Perselusra.

- Anya írta – bökte ki nagy sokára – Valószínűleg nem szándékosan erre a lapra írta a búcsúlevelét, talán csak kéznél volt, mikor úgy érezte, nincs már remény.

Mary bizonytalanul nézett rá, hiszen nem olvasta végig a levelet. Perselus megvárta, amíg a lány szemei végigfutnak a további sorokon is. Ő maga már pontosan tudta, mi áll benne, annyiszor olvasta újra és újra ezen az estén.

_Perselus!_

_Varázsló vagy. Bárki bármit mond, ne hagyd magad, menj el Roxfortba. Neked ott a helyed. Hisz félig herceg vagy… :)_

_Anyu_

- Ez is csak azt bizonyítja, hogy gyógyíthatatlan beteg volt – folytatta – Gondolom ismered a normál Dowerhausen hatását – megvárta, míg Mary bólint, s csak azután folytatta – Az, hogy még halála előtt pár órával is a kockázat kiküszöbölésén dolgozott... Ilyet nyilván csak akkor tesz valaki, ha neki magának szüksége van a bájitalra, de nem akarja vállalni a kockázatot. Ami a Dowerhausennél, azt hiszem, érthető.

Figyelme újból elkalandozott, s egy pillanattal később már a múltban találta magát. Édesanyja mosolyogva, szinte reményt öntött belé, mikor a kezébe adta ezt a levelet, pedig addigra már pontosan tudta, hogy nincs remény. Épp abban a pillanatban hagyta végleg kicsúszni kezéből az egyetlen fogódzót: saját kutatásait. Már lemondott mindenről. Perselus azt hitte, már réges rég túl van édesanyja halálán, most mégis csípni kezdte szemét a szoba poros levegője, s apró könnycseppek szaladtak végig arcán.

Mary szorosabbra fonta ölelő karjait, és közelebb húzta magához némán síró kedvesét.

* * *

Perselus puha ágyban, meleg takarók közt ébredt. Az első érzés, ami tudatosult benne, a tagjaiban levő ólmos fáradtság volt, mintha napok óta nem aludt volna. Aztán rádöbbent, mi ébresztette fel: bal alkarját izzó fájdalom járta át. Hívták. Fényes nappal volt, bár a nap állásából arra lehetett következtetni, hogy már csak pár óra van napnyugtáig, ez mégsem vallott a Sötét Nagyúrra. Bizonyára valami rendkívüli történt – ötlött Perselus eszébe, miközben kikászálódott ágyából; s szinte azonnal megborzongott. A rendkívüli számára legtöbbször a borzalmast jelentette. Ráakadhatott Potterék vagy a Longbottom-házaspár nyomára. Az ő fiaik voltak azok a szerencsétlen gyermekek, akik július végén születtek, s a Nagyúr biztos volt benne, hogy egyikük az, aki a jóslat szerint legyőzheti őt. S ha így van, és megtudta egyikük búvóhelyét, vagy talán mindkettejükét, nincs habozni való ideje. Pár lendületes lépéssel a nyikorgó ajtajú szekrénynél termett, pillanatok alatt magára öltötte halálfaló talárját és maszkját, s miután egy pálcasuhintással meghagyta Marynek az ilyen esetekre megbeszélt jelet – egy liliomot az ajtó mellett álló virágvázában – vakon dehoppanált, követve a Sötét Jegy hívó hangját.

Egy fákkal és bokrokkal sűrűn körbevett tisztásra érkezett, s bár hiába tündökölt még fenn a nap, a találkozóhely szinte éjszakai sötétségbe burkolózott. Perselus sosem járt itt korábban, de már nem is csodálkozott ezen. Minden gyűlés helyszíne más volt – Albus ezt is a Sötét Nagyúr paranoiájával magyarázta: ha áruló lenne a halálfalók közt, ne tudja kideríteni, s később elmondani állandó találkozásaik színhelyét. Senki sem tudhatta előre, hova érkezik, ha a Sötét Jegyet követve hoppanál, s ha valaki mégis felismerné az egyik helyszínt, az információ hosszú távon hasztalan.

Perselus már tökéletesen egyetértett Albus kifejezésével, ez valóban paranoia volt. Lassan két éve, hogy Perselus átállt a világos oldalra, s elkezdte elhinteni a finom utalásokat Regulus Black ellen. A Nagyúr elég hamar meggyőzte önmagát is, s Perselus megkönnyebbülésére végül nem neki kellett megölnie a fiatal Blacket – megtette helyette a Sötét Nagyúr parancsára Lucius Malfoy. A figyelmetlensége ezúttal is Perselus kezére játszott: olyan hamar meg akart szabadulni az árulótól, hogy még azelőtt megölette, hogy a mágia igazolta volna sejtését. Még nem járt le a gyengítő-bájital hatásideje, a Nagyúr azonban biztos volt magában, így nem zavartatta magát emiatt. Perselusnak természetesen eszébe sem jutott felhívni rá a figyelmét.

És mindezek ellenére, annak ellenére, hogy ennyire biztos volt a valamikori áruló kilétében, még mindig gyanakodott. Perselus igyekezett nem felhívni magára a figyelmet, s a legtitkosabb információkat nem száz százalékosan továbbadni, igyekezve megtalálni az egyensúlyt, hogy a Főnix Rendjének is hasznára lehessen, árulását azonban ne lehessen sejteni.

Ugyanezt a célt szolgálta Albus intézkedése, miszerint rajta és Maryn kívül senki sem tudhatja meg valódi kilétét, még a Rend tagjai sem. Habár Perselus véleménye szerint ez kissé túlzott óvatosság volt, hiszen, ha a Nagyúr azt hallaná valamelyik forrásától, hogy Perselus Piton Albus Dumbeldore kémje, csak azt gondolná, az embere jól végzi a munkáját, s senki nem gyanít semmit. Az igazgató mégis ragaszkodott ehhez. Jelentéseit egyenesen neki tette, s mindenki más azt hitte, Perselus Piton tizennyolc éves kora óta elvakult halálfaló. Albus könnyedén elhitette velük mindezt, s az egyetlen ok, amiért megtűrték Roxfort tanári karában, hogy így legalább pontosan tudják az áruló kilétét.

A rendtagok rendszerint bőven ellátták hamis információkkal, amikbe aztán csempészett egy kis igazságot is, s így adta tovább megbízójának. Jelentései előtt mindig egyeztetett Albusszal, s ketten elég biztosan állapították meg a Nagyúrral közölhető információk mennyiségét. Semmi életbevágó, ami visszavetné a Rend egyre sikeresebb működését, mégis minél több hasznosnak tűnő morzsa; egyszóval az érme másik fele.

A Sötét Nagyúr Perselusba vetett bizalma egy pillanatra sem ingott meg, mégis rettegett az árulástól. Második hely a Nagyúr félelem-toplistáján, a halál után. De lehet, hogy csak a harmadik, ha belevesszük új keletű aggodalmát a csecsemő miatt, aki legyőzheti.

Perselus tisztában volt vele, hogy, ha valóban megtalálta ellenségeinek búvóhelyét, nem fog habozni. Azonnal tudta hát, mit kell tennie, mikor a Nagyúr drámai megjelenése után bejelentette:

- Azért hívtalak össze titeket ilyen szokatlan időpontban, mert különleges bejelentésem van számotokra. A mai nap felfedeztem Potterék búvóhelyét.

Ezen a ponton izgatott suttogás támadt – Perselus több felől is hallotta a „Fidelius" és „lehetetlen" szavakat –, de a Nagyúr megvárta, míg úgy-ahogy elül, csak azután folytatta:

- Igen, igazatok van, híveim! A Potter-házaspárt Fidelius-bűbáj védte, s így nagyon sok munkámba telt volna utánajárni a titokgazda személyének, és felkeresni őt – valami miatt ugyanis elég hatékony a személyes meggyőzőerőm – mosolyodott el. Perselus feszülten figyelt. Többen is felröhögtek, de ő nem osztozott jókedvükben. Pedig a Nagyúr ezúttal nem némította el a kárörvendőket. Ő maga is jókedvében volt – A titokgazda azonban megtette azt a szívességet, hogy önszántából felkeresett, és kiszolgáltatta Potterék titkát.

- Black! – szűrte fogai közt Perselus, erősen uralkodva fellobbanó indulatain – Megbízhatatlan, mint mindig!

- Parancsolsz, Perselus? – nézett rá a Sötét Nagyúr.

- Bolondok Potterék, ha erre nem számítottak – improvizált Perselus olyan hangsúllyal, mintha csak előbbi megállapítását ismételné – A titokgazdák a legritkább esetekben megbízhatóak – s végül még egy halvány mosolyt is sikerült kipréselnie magából, amit egy külső szemlélő gúnyosnak nevezett volna. De a Nagyúr már nem figyelt rá. Kiterjesztette pillantását mindnyájukra, és emelt hangon folytatta Perselus gondolatmenetét:

- Pontosan. Ez az ő gyengéjük: a bizalom. Valószínűleg most is épp vacsorát főznek, s pár perc múlva megetetik a kicsi Harryt. Kár, hogy utoljára… – tette hozzá, hangjában álsajnálattal.

- Mit fogsz tenni, Nagyúr? – kérdezett közbe türelmetlenül Bellatrix Lestrange. Az ránézett, majd kéjtől csillogó szemmel válaszolt:

- Éjfélkor adjátok tudtul a varázslóvilágnak, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr és _egyetlen ellenfele_ – hangsúlyozta gúnyosan – összecsapott. Hogy ki került ki győztesen: a világ Malazár óta legnagyobb mágusa, vagy az egyéves csecsemő – nos, ezt a részt rátok bízom.

Újabb röhögés söpört végig a halálfalók gyűrűjén, mialatt Perselus előtt felvillant egy reménysugár. Órái vannak még a cselekvésre; a Nagyúr csak éjfélkor lép.

- Éjfélkor, Nagyúr? Miért vársz addig? – kérdezett rá Malfoy. A szőke férfi az évek során megtanult aranyvérűként viselkedni, és elfoglalhatta méltó helyét a Sötét Nagyúr belső körében. Ez jogosította fel egy ilyen kérdésre; habár az, hogy joga volt feltenni, még nem jelentette azt, hogy választ is kap rá.

- Hova sietsz, Lucius? Talán aggódsz, hogy ez a pár óra haladék végzetes lehet a számomra? – újabb gúnyos kacajok harsantak, de a Nagyúr már megelégelte szolgái jókedvét: egy kézmozdulattal elhallgattatta őket – Úgy gondoltam, illő minél hamarabb sort keríteni a nagylelkű informátor megjutalmazására – válaszolt végül halálfalója kérdésére. Lucius köszönete jeléül mélyen meghajolt – nem volt sűrű, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr egy ilyen kérdésre nem Cruciatus-átokkal felelt.

Pár perc önmagasztalás és további kaján megjegyzések után a Nagyúr végre feloszlatta a halálfaló-gyűlést, és mindenki mehetett a dolgára. Perselus pontosan tudta, mit kell tennie: azonnal Dumbledorehoz fordulni. Ő maga nem ismerte Potterék búvóhelyét, s csak remélni tudta, hogy az igazgató igen, mert nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy Black majd kérésre felvilágosítja őt.


	12. Bizalmatlanság és bizalom

**12. Bizalmatlanság és bizalom**

Perselus Piton Roxfort vadkanszobrokkal díszített kapui elé hoppanált. A rácsos kapu fölismerte, s mint az iskola tanárát, azonnal beengedte. Hatalmas léptekkel szelte a domboldalt, s már félúton járhatott a kastély felé, mikor a szél felé hozta a kapu csukódásának nyikorgó hangját.

Belépve nem jutott messzire: alig érte el a főlépcsőt, szembetalálta magát az igazgatóhelyettessel. Hálát adott Merlinnek, amiért megszokásból még ebben a halasztást nem tűrő esetben is szakított időt arra, hogy lecserélje díszes halálfaló-köpenyét. Minerva McGalagony ugyanis még így is egy, Perselus számára diákkorából jól ismert arckifejezéssel, kimért hangon szólalt meg:

- Perselus. Megtudhatom, hol volt ma? Ha jól tudom, a szabadsága tegnap járt le, s a távolléte miatt az óráit kénytelenek voltunk helyettesítéssel megtartani.

Perselusnak kisebb dolga is nagyobb volt annál, minthogy az idős nő kicsinyes gyanakvását hallgassa, mégis erőt vett magán, rendezte arcizmait, és szigorúan válaszolt:

- Magyarázattal egyedül az igazgatónak tartozom. És most, ha megengedi, épp hozzá igyekszem – azzal sietősen továbbindult. McGalagony, aki nem mozdult a helyéről, csak akkor szólalt meg, mikor Perselus már pár lépcsőfokkal maga mögött hagyta.

- Hiába fárad – mondta – Albus dél óta a Beauxbatons és Durmstrang igazgatóival tárgyal.

- Itt? – kérdezte élesen Perselus, akit egyre jobban bántott ez a nyugodt, ráérős hangnem. Egyáltalán nem érnek rá!

- Nem – válaszolt, ha lehet, még kimértebben a nő. Perselusnak ez már sok volt. Szentséges szalamandra! Az egész varázsvilágról van szó! Ők meg itt elcseverészik az utolsó pár órát, ami alatt még tehetnének valamit?!

- Nem a legújabb cukorka-receptjéért szeretném felkeresni. Sokkal fontosabb dolgokról van szó, értse már meg, Minerva, és mondja meg végre, hol találom Albust!

- Albus a Trimágus Tusa megújításának szükségességéről igyekszik meggyőzni Madame Maximeot és Karamazov igazgató urat. Semmiképp sem szakíthatja félbe a megbeszélésüket.

- Rendben – fojtotta el indulatait Perselus, aki már világosan látta, hogy semmi esélye megtudni, hol van az igazgató, nemhogy elérni őt – Nem tett esetleg valamilyen intézkedést az utóbbi hetekben élet-halál kérdés esetére?

Perselus bízott Albus kitűnő ösztöneiben, és abban, hogy hagyott neki valamilyen nyomot ilyen esetekre. McGalagony összeszűkülő szeme és gyanakvó tekintete bizonyossá tette sejtését.

- Miért kérdi?

- Talán, mert élet-halál kérdés van? – kérdezett vissza, hangjában jól hallható megvetéssel a professzorasszony _briliáns_ logikája iránt.

- Ezt bárki állíthatja. Albus nyilván azért rám bízta mindezt, és nem magára, mert tisztában van a múltjával.

- A múltammal? Ó, igen, tökéletesen tisztában van vele. És épp ezért: nem gondolja, hogy ha az Egyetlen, Akitől Fél egy halálfaló közvetlen közelébe helyez egy ilyen nagyságrendű információt, legalább annyit megtesz, hogy biztosítja annak védelmét? Vagy kételkedik Albus Dumbledore védővarázslataiban? El tudja képzelni, hogy meg tudom törni azt, amire még maga a Sötét Nagyúr sem képes?

McGalagony arcára kiült a Perselus vallomását követő döbbenet. Nem számított rá, hogy egy ilyen ravasz, az érzelmeit mindig tökéletesen uraló halálfaló szinte önként bevallja kém voltát. Igyekezett azonban minél hamarabb eltüntetni zavarát – legalább az arcáról.

- Akkor miért akarja megpróbálni? – kérdezte azt, ami a legjobban foglalkoztatta, habár csak egy pillanattal előbb határozta el, hogy nem kérdez rá. Ahogy elhangzott a válasz, azonnal meg is bánta.

- Vannak olyan dolgok, amikről nem tud. És ezek közül sok olyan, amikről jobb is, ha nem tud. És, ha most lenne oly kedves, és megmondaná, hol találom az igazgató üzenetét; így is rengeteg időt vesztettünk, amíg egymással vitatkoztunk. Merlin óvja a varázsvilágot e fél óra késlekedés következményeitől!

Az idős nőt az utolsó pár mondat meggyőzte. Ha nem is teljes szívvel, de hallva a többes szám, első személyű állításokat, amik mintha arra utaltak volna, hogy ez a férfi itt előtte valamiképp közösséget vállal velük, tehát, ha nem is meggyőződve cselekedetének helyességében, de végül mégis elmondta Perselusnak, hogy két hete egy volt-nincs láda gazdagította Dumbledore irodájának berendezését.

Perselus, ahogy az igazgatóhelyettes megadta végre a szükséges információt, egy szó nélkül otthagyta, és már szedte is hármasával a lépcsőfokokat. Lentről még utána kiáltották az új jelszót: _Az Egyetlen_. Dumbledore igazgatósága óta talán az első nem-édesség jelszó, habár Perselus csak az itt töltött egy évből, és kollegái anekdotáiból következtethetett; diákkorában sosem járt az igazgatónál. Fölért a másodikra, gyors és hatalmas léptekkel pillanatok alatt a kőszörny előtt termett, s a következő percben már Roxfort igazgatói irodájában állt. Egy gyors pillantással beazonosította a szobában, itt járta óta történt egyetlen változást: egy egészen egyszerű, vaspántos ládát az ablak alatt.

Emlékezett még, mit tanult a volt-nincs ládákról: egy rejtvényt adnak fel a kinyitójuknak. Ha a kíváncsiskodó rossz választ ad, a láda magába szippantja, s onnan még a láda készítője is csak a legritkább esetekben tudja kihozni. Ha nem tudja a választ, de nem szólal meg, kiválthatja szabadságát egy számára értékes tárgy a ládába helyezésével. Sajnos a láda mágiája egész pontosan meg tudta állapítani, hogy a visszavonuló mennyire kötődik a feladott tárgyhoz, s ha be akarták csapni, szintén magába zárta a csalót. Ha azonban az őt háborgató tudta a választ, hozzáférhetett a korábban belé helyezett kincsekhez: az eredetileg védeni kívánt tárgyhoz, és a próbálkozók később beletett értékeihez is.

Perselus nem fecsérelt időt arra, hogy elgondolkozzon, mi van a birtokában arra az esetre, ha nem tudná a választ – biztos volt benne, hogy Albus egyedül az ő számára készítette a ládát, s így a feladványt nagy valószínűséggel meg tudja oldani. Helyette közelebb lépett, és elvégzett pár felderítő-bűbájt. Semmilyen védelmet nem érzékelt a láda körül, leguggolt hát elé. Egy újabb pálcalendítéssel felnyitotta a fedelét, mire szürkéskék füst tört elő belőle, egy szokatlan kérdést formálva. Nem feladvány volt, habár Perselus nem tudta azonnal a helyes választ. Ha csak azon múlik, ő rávágta volna a figyelméért kiáltozó első gondolatát, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem lehet ilyen egyszerű. Hosszan nézte a gomolygó betűket, de ettől sem nem tűntek el, sem nem lett egyszerűbb a válasz.

_Ki Regulus Black?_

Nagyon is Albusra vallott mindez. Nem, ő nem ad logikával megoldható kérdést; azt bármelyik halálfaló, vagy akár tanár is megválaszolná. Az igazgató sokkal szívesebben hagyatkozik az emberek érzéseire, még ilyesmiben is, hiszen azok mindent elárulnak egy varázslóról. A helyes válasz tehát mégiscsak az, ami legelőször rémlett fel benne? Ez az, amit igazán gondol, s Albus pont ezt akarja tudni. Egy tanár azt mondaná: halálfaló; egy halálfaló: áruló. Az egyetlen, aki egy harmadik kifejezést használna, megegyezik azzal, akinek Dumbledore a ládát szánta, s akitől a megfejtést várja.

- Ártatlan áldozat – mondta ki, majd lélegzetvisszafojtva várta az eredményt. Talán nem épp ártatlan, de nem is áruló. S ez volt, amit Perselus igazán gondolt. Helyesnek kell hát lennie.

A következő pillanatban a füstbetűk összekuszálódtak, de nem húzódtak vissza, ahogy annak történnie kellett volna. Perselus csodálkozva vonta fel a szemöldökét. Egy újabb felirat, egy újabb kérdés állt előtte. Volt egy olyan rossz érzése, hogy Albus nem áll meg kettőnél, és kissé bosszúsan tűnődött rajta, meddig fog játszadozni vele az öreg igazgató. Kezdte érezni, hogy ez hosszabb lesz, mint gondolta, s lábait maga alá hajtogatva törökülésbe ült a hideg kőpadlóra. Kénytelen lesz éjfélig itt ücsörögni, és esélye sem lesz figyelmeztetni Potteréket? A legjobb azonban, amit most tehet – be kellett ismernie –, hogy minél gyorsabban megválaszolja ezt a kérdést, mint ahogy a következőket is. Látását a feliratra fókuszálta, s újra elolvasta, csak hogy biztos legyen benne, jól látott az előbb. Semmi kétség, a szürkéskék füst ezúttal Marie Noir nevét rajzolta ki.

Perselus arcát elöntötte a pír, ahogy eszébe jutott: őszintén kell válaszolnia. Eddig szinte még magának sem vallotta be, pontosan mit is gondol a lányról. És most, hogy már tudta, a legkevésbé sem volt kedve elárulni ezt éppen egy volt-nincs ládának, még ha így más nem is tudhatta meg. De hiszen Albus ismeri őt! Nem gondolhatja, hogy őszintén válaszol egy ilyen kérdésre. Akkor miért tette fel? Ő is tudja, hogy elbukik rajta, nem? De ha tudja, hogy erre nem várhat őszinte választ… akkor nem is vár, nem igaz? Ha előre tudta, hogy Perselus hazudni fog, vagy legalábbis csak féligazságot mond, akkor most pontosan ez a helyes válasz! Ismer – emlékeztette magát Perselus. Ő ismer, de mások nem tudnák megjósolni, mit válaszolok, s így esélyük sem lenne. Ezen alapul az egész védelmi rendszer. Nekem nem kell tennem semmit, a láda magától felismer. Nem habozott hát tovább, kimondta a második választ:

- Gyerekkori barát.

És valóban: a köd elmosta a kérdést, csak hogy a helyébe egy újabb kerüljön: _Ki Perselus Piton?_

Perselus megütközve nézte egy darabig az újabb kérdést. Lehetséges lenne, hogy Albus mégsem neki szánta a ládát? Valakitől megkérdezni, hogy mit gondol önmagáról… megjósolhatatlan a válasz. Lehetetlen azonban, hogy másnak szólnának a kérdések, hiszen akkor nem jutott volna túl az első kettőn. Akkor hát erre mi az őszinte, vagy helyes, vagy akármilyen válasz?! Magát kell adnia – emlékezett. De ez most mit jelent? Mit gondol ő magáról? Szerencsétlen áldozat? Büntetését megérdemlő gyilkos? Megbocsátást és kegyelmet nem érdemlő áruló? Vagy ezek keveréke, valahol a rengeteg szélsőség közt középen? Akárhogy is gyötrődött, nem talált választ. Hajlott saját maga negatív megítélésére, de mikor már épp kimondta volna, eszébe jutott, mi volt az első és visszafordíthatatlan lépése, s hogy arra – hiába döntött ő –, mégiscsak kényszerítették. Nem fizikailag: lelkileg. S ilyenkor valahol mélyen mégis áldozatnak érezte magát. Ha most azonnal kell válaszolnia, valószínűleg érthetetlen zagyvaság kerekedne ki belőle.

Egyáltalán miért hiszi Albus, hogy építően hozzá tud szólni a kérdéshez?! Vagy ezúttal az a helyes válasz, hogy „ööö…"? Azt kellene mondania, nem tudja? A kérdés: mit válaszolna erre az a Perselus Piton, akit Albus ismer? Nézte, nézte a feliratot, de nem tudott dönteni. Rájött azonban, hogy nem nyújthatja sokáig a tétlenség perceit, ha meg akarja előzni a Sötét Nagyurat, s végül beletörődve sóhajtott egyet. Nem határozta még el, melyik „frappáns" válaszával áll elő, inkább az ösztöneire bízta, mit mond. Mielőtt azonban bármi is elhagyhatta volna ajkait, a ládából előtörő füst újra összemosódott, és felhővé alakult, majd egy másik feliratot alkotott, bennakasztva a szót Perselusban.

_Ne törd magad, Perselus, erre nem kell válaszolnod!_

A férfi szinte hallotta Albus vidám hangját, és látta maga előtt a hunyorgó varázslót. A helyes válasz tehát ezúttal is természetes volt. A hallgatás. Az újabb üzenet egy pillanat múlva szertefoszlott, a gomolygó köd megszűnt, s Perselus végre megpillanthatta a láda alján heverő két apró üzenetet. Egyik a Potter-, másik a Longbottom-házaspár titokgazdájától származott. Semmi más nem volt benne, tehát őelőtte senki sem próbálta megtörni a varázslatot. Vagy mégis, de akkor a ládában végezte.

Perselus egy néma _Invitó_val begyűjtötte Black üzenetét – ha a kutyaember tudta volna akkor, hogy neki írja! Biztos lett volna egy-két keresetlen szava Albushoz –, és gyorsan végigfutotta.

_Lily, James és Harry Potter Godric's Hollowban, a Shäman köz 4. szám alatt rejtőzik._

Perselus fintorogva húzta el a száját az írás láttán. Ha fel kellett volna idéznie Black betűit diákkorából, nem ilyenre emlékezett volna. Bár az is lehet, hogy csak feltételezte: egy aranyvérű nem ilyen macskakaparással ír, a minimum pedig, hogy nem tintázza össze az egész fecnit. Ebből származó gonosz elégedettséggel olvasta el újra, csakhogy memorizálja a címet, majd visszadobta a volt-nincs ládába, és becsukta a fedelét. Aztán a kandallóhoz lépett, hogy tüzet gyújtson az üresen ásító mélyedésben. A kandallópárkányon található díszes edényből kivett egy maréknyi hopp-port, majd, miután beszórta a lángok közé, átlépte a rácsokat, és elkiáltotta úti célját, elnyelte őt a zöld forgatag.

* * *

Egy sötétbe burkolózó szobába érkezett. Az egyetlen fényforrás valahonnan jobbról származott, egy résnyire nyitott ajtó mögül. Perselus lesöpörte talárjáról a hamut, hangtalanul kilépett a kandallóból, majd, mivel nem akarta itt hagyni mágikus lenyomatát, nehogy a Nagyúr fölismerje, fénygyújtás helyett szemét meresztgetve igyekezett föltérképezni a szoba berendezését. Előtte pár méterre egy nagyobb világos folt terült el: valószínűleg egy kanapé. Ez lehetett hát a nappali. Mivel nyilvánvaló volt hogy itt senkit sem talál, nem is foglalkozott különösebben a további bútorokkal, látását igyekezett a fehér falba túlságosan is beleolvadó ajtókra fókuszálni. Szemben, kicsit balra egy díszesebb, üvegberakásos ajtó volt: a bejárat. Tovább nézelődve szeme lassan megszokta a sötétséget, és már könnyedén azonosította be a szobából nyíló, további két ajtót. Az egyik balra mögötte, a helyiség végében, a másik jobbra, nem messze a résnyire nyitott ajtótól.

A következő pillanatban a nyitott ajtó kissé kijjebb lökődött, s a megnagyobbodott résben egy női váll tűnt föl, ráomló vörös hajzuhataggal. Mögötte a falat mintás csempe borította – a konyha volt.

- Leszednéd az asztalt? – hallatszott Lily Potter hangja – Megyek, lefektetem Harryt. Kicsit nyűgös ma este.

- Persze, menj csak.

Egy pillanat múlva az ajtó kitárult, a konyhában égő fényt egyenesen Perselusra vetítve. Eszébe sem jutott elrejtőzni, hiszen épp azért jött, hogy figyelmeztesse őket; nem bújócskázhat hát velük. Evans reakcióját látva azonban lehet, hogy mégis jobban tette volna.

A nő holtsápadt lett, ahogy meglátta a tőle alig két méterre álló, fekete ruhás alakot, s hatalmas lélekjelenlétre tanúskodott, hogy nem ejtette el a karjában tartott gyereket. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, megszólalni sem tud, de aztán visszanyerte színét, és szabad kezével pálcát rántott.

Perselus mozdulatlanul állt a helyén, s higgadtan szólalt meg:

- Nyugodj meg, Evans! Nem akarlak bántani.

Úgy tűnt azonban, mindez csak még inkább kétségbe ejtette. Egész eddig még volt halvány reménye arra, hogy az idegent távol tartja a Fidelius, de így, hogy a fekete taláros látja őt, biztosan megtörte a bűbájt. Az első, amit mondott, mégis jelentéktelen semmiség volt mindezekhez képest:

- Potter – válaszolt halk hangon – A nevem Potter.

- Ó, valóban – mosolyodott el Perselus. Csuklyája miatt ezt Lily nem láthatta, de a hangjából sütő gúny épp elég volt – Szinte el is felejtettem. Mindig is érdekelt, _Evans_, hogy lehettél olyan bolond, hogy hozzámenj egy ilyen arrogáns, cikeszhajkurászó fafejhez. Várj! Csak azt ne mondd, hogy megitatott valami bájitallal, nem nézem ki belőle, hogy akár egyet is össze tudna hozni.

Perselus, ahogy kimondta ezeket, érezte, hogy túlságosan elragadták érzelmei, és nem ez a legjobb taktika, ha a megbízhatóságáról akarja meggyőzni őket. Valamikor vissza kell adnia a roxforti kölcsönt, de nem, nem most. Semmi értelme párbajozni Potterrel, ha aztán úgyis meghal. Mert esélytelen, hogy meggyőzi őket, ha előtte nekik esik. Inkább megmenti az életüket, és csak aztán öli meg. Igen. Ez így sokkal jobb lesz.

S mire a konyhából előlépett az aggódó férj is, Perselus lehűtött indulatokkal nézett szembe egykori ellenségével.

- Jó estét – szólalt meg, hátrahajtva csuklyáját.

Ahogy James Potter meglátta gyűlölt iskolatársát, a közismert halálfalót, felhagyott felesége nyugtatásával, s ő is pálcát rántott.

- Nyugalom, Potter. Már mondtam a drága feleségednek is, hogy nem ártó szándékkal jöttem – azzal széttárta karjait, hogy megmutassa: pálcája valahol talárja mélyén rejtőzik. Mikor erre egyik házigazdája sem eresztette lejjebb pálcáját, újból megszólalt: – Ha esetleg eltennétek a pálcátokat, és meghallgatnátok, rájönnétek ti is, hogy nem ez a legjobb időpont ilyesmire – mikor azonban semmi sem történt, türelmetlenül felsóhajtott: – Evans, vidd föl azt a gyereket! Hidd el, nem szedem addig szét – intett fejével Potter felé.

Lilynek eszében sem volt elmozdulni férje mellől, de James határozott intéséből megértette, hogy ez a legjobb esélyük biztonságba helyezni Harryt, így hátat fordított az egymást méregető párosnak, és felsietett a lépcsőn.

- Most, hogy már senkinek sincs szüksége a hősies védelmedre, eltennéd végre a pálcádat, és rám figyelnél pár percig? Ha titeket nem is zavar, de nekem nincs kedvem itt megvárni a Sötét Nagyurat.

Mikor minderre csak egy kétkedő arckifejezés volt a válasz, Perselus végleg megelégelte a helyzetet: villámgyors mozdulattal pálcájáért kapott, és lefegyverezte a figyelmetlen Pottert.

- Na végre. Most pedig ülj le, és hallgass végig!

Pálcáját nem szegezte a férfire, az mégis épp elég kényszerítőerőt érzett ahhoz, hogy további ellenkezés nélkül a legközelebbi karosszékhez lépjen, és leüljön.

- Hogy jutottál be? Honnan tudtad meg a címet? – szegezte neki Potter a kérdést.

- Figyelembe véve, hogy úgysem hagysz nyugtot nekem, amíg nem válaszolok az apró-cseprő kérdéseidre – sóhajtott színpadiasan – Jól van. Örömmel töltene el, ha azt mondanám: onnan, ahonnan a Nagyúr? De nem, el kell, hogy keserítselek, Black velem nem közölte személyesen a Fideliusotok titkát… Evans, ülj le! – mondta erélyesen, miután egy néma pajzsbűbájjal kivédte a csak pillanatokkal korábban visszatért, s most a lépcső alján álló nő kábítóátkát. Mikor az nem mozdult, egy mosoly kíséretében még hozzátette: – Nem, nem kérek teát. Ha pedig lennél oly kedves, és helyet foglalnál a férjed mellett, neked is elmondanám, hogy Black elárult titeket.

Lily Potter elsápadt, és néma pillantást váltott férjével.

- Lehetetlen – rebegte.

- Pedig nagyon is igaz. Rendkívüli módon örvendek, hogy ennyire megbíztok Blackben, habár szerintem egyáltalán nem érdemli meg, de függetlenül attól, én mit gondolok: a tény az, hogy nemrég személyesen felkereste a Sötét Nagyurat, és önszántából elárult titeket. És mielőtt megkérdeznétek: mindez engem abszolút nem érdekelne, és a legkevésbé sem törtem volna magam, hogy eljussak hozzátok, ha nem forogna több kockán, mint három Potter élete – s miközben ezt mondta, sokatmondóan a lépcső irányába pillantott.

- Honnan tudsz te erről?! – förmedt rá James egy védelmező oroszlán dühével.

- Tudok, ahonnan tudok – kerülte ki a választ – Javaslom, további bizalmatlankodás helyett szedjétek össze, ami fontos, és éjfélig hagyjátok el ezt a helyet, hacsak nem akarjátok griffendélességetekben megöletni a fiatokat – fordult el, és indult a kandalló felé.

- És honnan tudjuk, hogy igazat mondasz? – húzta össze a szemöldökét James.

- Nem kötelező elhinnetek. Megvárhatjátok az éjfélt, és megbizonyosodhattok felőle.

- Várj, Perselus! – szólt utána Lily. Perselus kelletlenül fordult vissza – Biztos… – a férfi arcát látva azonban elharapta a kérdést – Sirius… Ő nem árulhatta el neki.

- Márpedig megtette – válaszolt tömören.

- Egyáltalán miért higgyünk neked, amikor semmit sem mondtál el? – nézett rá Potter – Idejössz, és azt mondod, hogy Tudodki megtalált minket. Miért nem jön azonnal? És te, aki a halálfalója vagy – igen, mindenki tud róla! – miért figyelmeztetsz minket? Nyilvánvaló, hogy az egész csapda! – kiáltott fel. Utolsó mondatát már inkább feleségéhez intézte. Úgy tűnt, Lilyt is meggyőzte az érvelés, és eddig készenlétben tartott pálcáját ismét Perselusra szegezte.

- Igaza van. Ha segíteni akarsz, áruld el, hogy jutottál be!

- Dumbledore-on keresztül – válaszolt higgadtan. Pálcája leeresztett jobbjában nyugodott.

- Ócska hazugság! – nézett farkasszemet vele Evans – Okosabbnak hittelek, de úgy látszik…

- Én is – vágott közbe Perselus – Az egy dolog, hogy Potter képtelen elfogulatlanul nézni a képet, de te, Evans! Nem hiszem el, hogy nem látod át. Bolond vagy, ha megátkozol – nézett mélyen a nő szemébe.

- Bolond vagyok, ha nem – mondta Lily Potter halkan, majd egy néma sóbálványátkot bocsátott Perselusra, akinek már esélye sem volt kivédeni azt.


	13. Reménysugár

**13. Reménysugár**

Perselus Piton dideregve fonta karjait maga köré. Több, mint két hónapja volt bezárva Azkaban egy sötét, fagyos cellájába, s a januári fogcsikorgató hidegen a dementorok lélekemésztő jelenléte sem segített. Perselus lassan már azt sem tudta, a cellába besüvítő szél vagy az őrök hatására érzi csontjáig hatolónak a hideget. A külvilág összemosódott előtte, gépiesen ette naponta háromszor az ételt, és aludt pár órát, mikor azt sejtette, éjszaka lehet. Ha egy-egy dementor lépett a cellájába, ösztönösen húzódott egy távolabbi sarokba. Más látogatói nem voltak. Ha nagyon megerőltette emlékezetét, sem tudta felidézni: kellene, hogy legyen valaki, akinek ő még eszébe jut? Az első napokban mintha még reménykedett volna, mostanra azonban már csak egy halvány érzet maradt benne, hogy talán van valakije odakint. De senki sem kereste, s ez egyre jobban elhomályosította korábbi emlékeit.

Egyvalami azonban nagyon is élénken élt benne. A dementorok jóvoltából újra és újra végignézhette egy házaspár halálát (Potterék? Mintha ez lett volna a nevük…), ahogy életükért küzdenek. A férfi megpróbálja feltartani a csuklyás támadót, hogy a nő elmenekülhessen a gyerekkel, de már késő. És az a torokszorító érzés, ami végigkísérte, ahogy újra és újra kénytelen volt végighallgatni a kétségbeesett kiáltásokat, ahogy rádöbbennek, hogy végig igazat mondott… De miről? Előre tudta, hogy megtámadják őket? Igen, kétségtelenül azért volt ott, hogy figyelmeztesse Potteréket. De miért nem segített? Miért nem szállt szembe a Nagyúrral, hogy megvédje őket? Aztán rádöbbent: tehetetlen, nem tud mozdulni, kiáltani, semmit sem tenni, mialatt a szeme előtt végeznek James Potterrel… Kezében a pálcája, mégis… tehetetlen! Átkozott Evans! Ha nem szórja rá azt a sóbálványátkot, még mindig élnének.

De a gyerek… A Nagyúr felszólítja Evanst, hogy álljon félre, de a nő nem hajlandó. Zöld villanás, és a támadó a gyerekhez lép. De ha a támadó a Sötét Nagyúr, akkor a gyerek az egyetlen, aki végezhet vele, de egyévesen képtelen rá. Meg fogja ölni! A varázsvilág elveszti utolsó esélyét, és ő csak áll egy helyben, néz a sötétbe, egyenesen Potter üveges tekintetű holttestére, és képtelen megmozdulni! Újabb zöld fény világítja be a lépcsőházat, és a gyerek felsír. Alapjaiban remeg meg talpa alatt a ház, beszakad a plafon. Ő feldől, mint egy zsák, és a törmelék maga alá temeti, elvágva őt minden összeköttetéstől. Kétségbeesés… Az Egyetlen meghalt! Ő árulta el a jóslatot a Nagyúrnak, anélkül soha nem indul Harry Potter keresésére!

Majd újra és újra lejátszódott a jelenet, a Sötét Nagyúr kecsesen belép az ajtón, rövid, egyenlőtlen párbaj után végez a férfivel, az emeleten a nő kegyelmet kér gyermekének, majd az újabb zöld villanások, és a mindent beborító por… Újra és újra, két hónapon keresztül immár több ezerszer élte át a dühös tehetetlenséget, kétségbeesést, majd a mardosó bűntudatot; s ami a legelkeserítőbbé tette mindezt: hogy semmit sem tudott.

Nem tudta, mi történt. Ott volt, mindent látott, mégsem fogta fel, képtelen volt; minden olyan zavarosnak tűnt. Ha a csecsemő elpusztult, a Nagyúr diadalmaskodott, miért van még mindig ezen a pokoli helyen?! Már eljött volna érte, hű szolgájáért. Hű? Nem, nem az. Utolsó tettével is elárulta, s lehet, hogy a Nagyúr tudta, látta őt. Látta, hogy ott van, mégis hagyta szenvedni, végighallgatni mindent. De az aurorok, akik behozták…nem látott tisztán, de mintha ünnepeltek volna, és több halálfaló elfogásáról is beszéltek. Lehetséges volna…? Hogyan?

Ha azonban a Sötét Nagyúrnak vége (Legyőzte egy csecsemő? Hát igaz lehet?), akkor sem lenne már itt. Habár közismert halálfaló, mégis biztos volt benne, hogy valami nincs rendben. Valaki csak tudja róla, hogy hátat fordított a Nagyúrnak, nem? Márpedig, ha így van, már tanúskodott volna mellette, és kint lenne. Tanúskodott volna? Hol? Volt egyáltalán tárgyalása? Azon az éjszakán történteken kívül alig emlékezett valamire. Abban biztos volt, hogy a romos házból egyenesen ide hozták, de azután…? Nem, szinte biztos, hogy azóta nem lépett ki ebből a cellából. De ha nem volt tárgyalása… Két hónap után már nem is lesz? Vagy csak két hete van itt? Nem, hiszen a hidegből ítélve már tél van, őt pedig ősszel hozták be. Vagy a hideg is csak a dementorok miatt van? Az is lehet, hogy nyár van? Évek teltek volna el? Teljesen elvesztette időérzékét.

És mi van odakint? Ez az, ami a legtöbbször foglalkoztatta, ha épp nem látomásai gyötörték. Időtlen idők óta senkit sem látott elhaladni a kinti folyosókon, még csak emberi hangokat sem hallott rabtársai kiáltozásait leszámítva, s az volt az érzése, hogy teljesen elfeledkeztek róla. Talán valóban senkit nem hagyott odakint, akit érdekelne a sorsa, mégis, legalább híreket hoztak volna neki, egy Prófétát, akármit. Csakhogy tudja, mi történt aznap este. Hogy teljesen kudarcot vallott, vagy a véletlen mégis a segítségére sietett. Bár egy Adava Kedavrát lehetetlen túlélni. De ha McGalagony értesítette Dumbledoret, érkezhettek aurorok, és megmenthették a gyereket! A Sötét Nagyúrtól? Lehetetlen. És akkor kitől származott a halálos átok? Egészen biztosan tudta – annyiszor látta és hallotta már ezt a jelenetet –, hogy a Nagyúr hangja volt. Nincs hát remény.

Időről időre lánccsörgés, kiáltások zavarták meg rezignált gondolatait. Már szinte meg sem hallotta őket, de ezúttal egy szokatlan zaj vegyült a hangok kavalkádjába. Léptek zaja. A dementorok nem lépkednek: ember közeledett a folyosón. Perselus igyekezte leküzdeni a dementorok okozta magába roskadását, és kiélesíteni eltompult érzékeit; egy pillanat múlva már hallani vélte azt is, miket kiáltoznak rabtársai. Némelyik kiabálóban mintha halálfaló hangját ismerte volna fel, bár ebben már nem volt biztos.

- Hé! Mr. Feddhetetlen Varázsló! Kapunk valamikor tárgyalást?

- Kurva anyátok! Nem tarthattok itt örökre ítélet nélkül!

- Legalább a dementorokat vinnétek a francba!

- Egykor nagyon is kerestétek a támogatásukat, vagy rosszul gondolom? – válaszolt egy higgadt hang pár cellával odébb. A további zajokból ítélve a hang tulajdonosa azonban nem állt meg.

- Voltál te már öt percnél tovább egy dementor társaságában? – harsant egy újabb hisztérikus kiáltás, ezúttal egy női hang, közvetlenül a Perselus melletti cellából – Tudod te, milyen az?! Ezt senki nem érdemli!

- Van, aki igen, Lestrange – mondta újra a nyugodt férfihang.

Egy pillanat múlva a lépések megálltak, s Perselus cellájának zárja felől halk kattanás hallatszott, majd két dementor lépett be, és ragadta meg az ellenállni képtelen férfit. Ha képes, talán akkor sem tette volna.

Kivitték a folyosóra, egy szőke, negyvenes éveiben járó férfi elé.

- Potter… – nézett könyörgőn a férfira, hátha végre megtud valamit – Mi történt?

Az, úgy tűnt, megértette, mit akar, mert halvány mosollyal válaszolt:

- Harry Potter legyőzte a _Nagyuradat_.

Perselus mellkasáról mintha ólomsúlyt emeltek volna le. A bűntudat súlyát. Ha felelős is Potterék haláláért, a varázslóvilág vesztét nem okozta egykori meggondolatlan cselekedetével. És ez elég volt neki. Nem tudta, hová viszik, de már nem is érdekelte. Miközben végigvitték a nyirkos falak közt, ki Azkabanból, szinte meg sem hallotta a rabok hitetlen kiáltásait. Kétségtelen: nem ő volt az egyetlen, akit Halloween előtt zártak e falak közé, s a sok helyütt felharsanó örömujjongásból ítélve nem is ő volt az egyetlen, akit ártatlanul.

* * *

Két dementorral az oldalán nem érezhette magát teljesen szabadnak, de még így is tisztábbnak érezte gondolatait, mint Azkabanban, több száz dementorral a közelében. Felismerte, hogy a Minisztériumba hozták, és kezdte gyanítani, hogy tárgyalásra. Nem tudta, hogy hálásnak kell-e lennie, mert megtisztelték ezzel, mindenesetre nem érzett mást, csak megvetést ezeknek az embereknek az irányában, amiért olyannyira elfogultak voltak, hogy egész eddig húzták-halasztották a hivatalos ítéletet.

Egy mellékszobába vezették, s pár perc múlva onnan vitték be a tárgyalóterembe. A Wizengamot nyílt ülést tartott, tekintettel arra, hogy egy hírhedt halálfaló ügyét tárgyalták, s így a bíróság tagjai és számos auror mellett több újságíró, fotós és közéleti személyiség is bebocsátást nyert. Belépése előtt még élénk hangzavar volt, aminek azonban most halotti csend vette át a helyét.

Kíváncsi és megvető pillantásoktól kísérve őrei a terem közepén álló láncos székbe tuszkolták, s ahogy annak kötelékei körbefonták, tökéletesen megakadályozva őt a mozgásban, a dementorok elhagyták a termet. Két hónap óta először nélkülük; Perselus önkéntelenül felsóhajtott.

A vele szemben elhelyezkedő emelvényen felállt az a negyvenes férfi, aki érte jött Azkabanba: a Wizengamot feje.

- 1982. január 22. Perselus Piton, egykori halálfaló tárgyalása – zengett a hangja – Pitont a Potter-házban történt gyilkosság helyszínén fogtuk el, miután meglehetősen gyanús körülmények közt feltűnt Roxfortban is. Ezt megelőzően egy évig töltötte be a roxforti bájitaltanári állást, mialatt folytonosan tájékoztatta Őt, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén Albus Dumbledore és az őt támogató erők tevékenységéről. Erős a gyanúnk, hogy tevékenyen részt vett a Potter-házaspár elleni merényletben is. A szót elsőként Mr. Wanweirdnek adom.

Egy kilencvenes, ősz hajú, kopaszodó férfi állt fel. Az őt körülvevők tekintetén látszott, hogy nagy tiszteletnek örvend.

- Mr. Piton – kezdte reszketeg hangon – Mit keresett október 31-e éjszakáján a Potter-házban?

Perselus nyelt egyet, majd a hosszú, beszéd nélkül töltött időszaktól rekedt hangon válaszolt:

- Figyelmeztettem őket, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr felfedezte rejtekhelyüket.

Bejelentésére hitetlen hördülések hangzottak fel, de Mr. Wanweird nem tűnt meglepettnek. Nem törődött a többi jelenlevővel, rendületlenül kérdezett tovább:

- Honnan tudta, hogy Tudjaki rájuk talált?

- Aznap este jelentette be összes halálfalójának.

Újabb hitetlenkedések.

- Nem is tagadja, hogy halálfaló volt? – kiabált le a sajtónak fenntartott sorokból egy fiatal boszorkány.

- Miss Vitrol, fékezze magát! – fordult feléje az elnök – De a kérdés érdekes – Rita Vitrol arcára önelégült mosoly ült ki – Piton, válaszoljon!

- Nem tagadom. A karomon a Sötét Jegy úgyis elég bizonyíték.

Megint meglepett kiáltások harsantak, s ezúttal már a bizottság tagjai is úgy néztek rá, mint akik nem hisznek a fülüknek.

- A Sötét Jegy Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén bukása után minden halálfaló karjáról eltűnt. Ezért nehézkes valódi követőinek elfogása – világosította fel az elnök.

Perselus nem törődött azzal, ez esetben mit játszott el a nyílt beismeréssel; elméjét teljesen más dolgok foglalták le. Belsejében határtalan öröm kezdett szétterjedni, de gyorsan megálljt parancsolt neki. Még nem merte elhinni, hogy végre megszabadult attól a bélyegtől. Ösztönösen emelte volna fel bal kezét, hogy megnézze alkarját, de az őt fogva tartó láncok nem engedték. A legtöbb, amit tehetett, hogy fejét arra fordította, és szemével leeresztett talárujját szuggerálta.

Közben az emelvényen, úgy tűnt, lassan napirendre tértek az újabb hihetetlen információk fölött, s az idős varázsló tovább kérdezett:

- Hogyan jutott be a házba?

Perselus először nem is értette a kérdést, aztán feleszmélt, hogy Halloween éjszakájáról kérdezik.

- Albus Dumbledore útmutatása alapján – válaszolta tömören. Nem szándékozott többet mondani a témáról, nagyrészt, mert fölöslegesnek tartotta a részleteket.

Nem is volt azonban senki, akit érdekelt volna esetleges további mondanivalója, ez ugyanis – immár sokadszorra a tárgyalás kezdete óta – ismét megbolygatta a közönséget. Először csak halk suttogás támadt, aztán kacagások harsantak, szánakozó pillantásokkal méregették Perselust, mintha Azkaban eszét vette volna, egyszóval senki nem hitte egy szavát sem. Még a sokat megélt bizottsági tagok is kétkedőn viszonozták őszinte pillantását. Az elnök tett egy-két próbálkozást a hangzavar megszüntetésére – sikertelenül. Végül ő is székébe süllyedt, és láthatóan elmerült gondolataiban. Senki sem foglalkozott már a tulajdonképpeni tárgyalással, amikor a terem ajtaja kitárult, és belépett rajta egy magas, hosszú, ősz hajú és szakállú, csillogó kék szemű, félholdszemüveges varázsló: Albus Dumbledore.

Pár pillanatig senki sem vette észre, csak, mikor már félúton járt az emelvény felé, figyelt fel rá néhány újságíró, akik azonnal pisszegni kezdtek társaiknak. Legvégül a bizottság tagjai eszméltek fel, majd az elnök felállt, és meglepett, ezáltal igen kevéssé tisztelettudó hangon szólt hozzá:

- Dumbledore! Nem számítottunk az érkezésére.

- Igen, jómagam is csak véletlenül értesültem a fiatalember tárgyalásának időpontjáról – válaszolt mosolyogva, de aki jobban ismerte, kihallhatta hangjából a szemrehányást. Úgy tűnt, az elnök is megértette a burkolt üzenetet, és mentegetőzve folytatta:

- Ne haragudjon, hogy nem értesítettem előre, de tisztában voltam vele, milyen sok dolga van mostanság, és nem gondoltam, hogy érdekelheti egy ilyen jelentéktelen ügy.

- Ugyan, Bartemius, hiszen igazgatóként csak részt veszek Roxfort egyik tanárának tárgyalásán.

- Volt tanárának – javította ki finoman Kupor.

- Nem, nem tévedtem – hangsúlyozta Dumbledore – Perselus Piton jelenleg is tanári minőségben van jelen. A történtek nem változtattak a szerződésünkön.

- Albus – halkította le hangját az elnök, mintha valami bizalmasat akarna mondani. Igyekezete azonban a hangerősítő-bűbáj miatt hasztalan volt – Bármikor semmissé nyilváníthatja azt a szerződést. Ne felejtse el, egy volt halálfalóról beszélünk. Kötelessége kiadni az…

- Jól mondta – vágott közbe erélyesen az igazgató – Egy _volt_ halálfalóról beszélünk. Már nem az, s már jóval Voldemort – a névre a terem összes varázslója és boszorkánya hátrahőkölt ijedtében – eltűnte előtt sem volt az. Amennyiben neki nincs ellene kifogása, Perselus Piton velem jön, és visszatér a tanári katedrára – fejezte be ellentmondást nem tűrően. Bartemius Kupor mégis volt olyan vakmerő, hogy további kérdéseket szegezzen neki:

- Elismeri, hogy ön adta meg Pitonnak Potterék címét aznap este?

- Igen.

- De nem ön volt a titokgazda.

- Nem. A titokgazda Sirius Black volt.

Ezen a bejelentésen már senki nem lepődött meg: mindenki tisztában volt a történet minden egyes mozzanatával, ha más nem, azóta, hogy az újságok hetekig cikkeztek Black elfogásáról és a Pettigrew fiú szerencsétlen haláláról.

- Elárulja, miért bízott meg annyira Perselus Pitonban, hogy rábízzon egy ilyen fontos feladatot?

- Nem – válaszolt Dumbledore, s hangjából ezúttal egyértelmű volt, hogy lezártnak tekinti a témát. Minden további nélkül hátat fordított a bizottságnak, egy pálcaintéssel megszabadította Perselust az őt fogva tartó láncoktól, és kivezette a döbbent férfit a tárgyalóteremből.

* * *

Perselusnak fogalma sem volt, hová mennek, az útvonal és a külső események figyelése helyett gondolataiba mélyedt. Volt min töprengenie, és Albus szerencsére tiszteletben tartotta ezt: egy szót sem váltottak egész úton.

Ahogy kiléptek a tárgyalóteremből, Perselus azonnal felhúzta bal alkarjáról a talárt. A Sötét Jegy valóban eltűnt; nyoma sem maradt. A Sötét Nagyúr és az átkozott Sötét Jegye örökre eltávozott ebből a világból, semmit sem hagyva itt maga után, csak érzéseket. Valószínű fanatizmust a hozzá hűektől, akik többsége azonban már Azkabanban ül, ha nem csókolta meg őket egy dementor, és gyűlöletet azok részéről, akikre tekintet nélkül volt annak idején.

De hogyan? Hogyan élte túl Harry Potter a halálos átkot, és hogyan volt képes egyszerre a Nagyúrral is végezni? Ezen a ponton kérdőn nézett a mellette haladó Albusra, aki azonban a minisztériumiak minél tökéletesebb elkerülésére koncentrált. Nyilván a jóslat magyarázza. A Sötét Nagyúr egyenrangúként jelöli meg – ezt megtette azzal, hogy Pottert és nem Longbottomot választotta. Egyikük meghal a másik keze által – ez is megtörtént, de hogy lehetséges, hogy a Nagyúr halálos átka nem végzett a gyerekkel? A jóslat azt a kérdést nyitva hagyta, hogy ki öl meg kit, s az adott helyzetben érthető volt a Sötét Nagyúr elbizakodottsága. Minél hamarabb teljesíti be a jóslatot, annál nagyobb az esélye, hogy ő kerül ki győztesen.

De rosszul számított. A kis Pottert megvédte valamilyen erő. Az erő, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer – valamilyen védelmező erő lenne? Ami addig védi, amíg készen nem áll? És mivel a Nagyúr nem tartotta be a játékszabályt, a sietsége visszaütött rá. Ennek van értelme. De nyilván Albusnak is megvan a saját verziója, és sokkal valószínűbb, hogy ő két hónap alatt jobban megértette a történteket, mint Perselus ez alatt a pár perc alatt. S kíváncsisága ellenére úgy döntött, vár, amíg négyszemközt lesznek. A Nagyúr halála nyilván nem tett mindent egyszerűbbé, hiszen Albus semmit sem árult el Kupornak. Lehetséges, hogy a varázsvilág még mindig nem tud a jóslatról, habár Perselus nem értette, mi értelme lenne még mindig titokban tartani. Amíg azonban ennyi mindent nem tud, jobb, ha vár – határozta el.

Némán követte hát Albust, át egy minisztériumi kandallón, Roxfort igazgatói irodájába. Első pillantása az ablak alatti üres térrészre esett, és elkönyvelte magában, hogy a volt-nincs láda eltűnt. Többé nem volt szükség rá.

Feszülten, információkra éhesen, minden felszólítás nélkül húzott közelebb magához egy széket, és ereszkedett bele, miközben szemét végig a fiatalos lendülettel mozgó igazgatón tartotta. Az csak intett pálcájával, majd lehuppant a Perselusszal szemközt megjelenő párnás karosszékbe.

- Örülök, hogy látlak – kezdte őszinte mosollyal. Perselust mégsem hatotta meg; két hónapot kihagyott, rengeteg mindenre kíváncsi, és az öreg ilyen semmitmondó kijelentéssel kezdi! Némán, türelmetlenül dobolt ujjaival karbafont kezein – Nagyon sajnálom, hogy két hónapig Azkabanban kellett lenned, de mire kiderítettem, hogy mi történt, már ott voltál, és csak rengeteg tárgyalás, majd elhúzódó papírmunka árán sikerült elérnem, hogy újratárgyalják az ügyedet.

- Nem tudtam, hogy volt egyáltalán tárgyalásom – felelt Perselus szárazon.

- Nos, hivatalosan volt. De a helyzetre tekintettel Bartemius úgy gondolta, nincs idő minden egyes gyanúsított egyenkénti, teljes tárgyalására, ezért meggyorsította az eljárást…

- Milyen helyzetre tekintettel? – vágott közbe – Ne haragudj, Albus, nagyon hálás vagyok, hogy kihoztál, de két hónapja semmi biztosat nem tudok. Meghalt?

Utolsó mondatából annyi elfojtott reménység csendült ki, hogy Albus csak nehéz szívvel tudott válaszolni:

- Nem, Perselus. Eltűnt, és kétségtelen, hogy jó ideig nem hallunk felőle, de én nem osztom ezt a pozitív nézetet.

- Akkor?

- Mint azt nyilván tudod, Harry Potter túlélte a támadását. Mint ahogy azt is, hogy Voldemort életet ajánlott Lilynek, ha félreáll – Perselus gyorsan bólintott – Azt viszont nem tudhatod, hogy a Kis Túlélőn mégis nyomot hagyott az az éjszaka: egy átokheg képében a homlokán.

Perselusban lassan körvonalazódni kezdtek a történtek.

- Lily feláldozta magát a fiáért, és ezzel védelmet ruházott rá? Ezért nem tudta a Sötét Nagyúr megölni? – nézett megerősítésért Albusra – Nem az ismeretlen erő védte meg?

- De, tulajdonképpen igen – válaszolt Albus titokzatosan csillogó szemmel, s a hangsúlyból Perselus tudta: ez minden, amit válaszként remélhet. Összehúzott szemöldökkel folytatta hát korábbi gondolatmenetét:

- És a Nagyúr? Azt mondod, eltűnt?

- Könnyebb kitalálnod, ha úgy veszed, meghalt – invitálta barkóbára az igazgató. Perselus már föl se vette.

- Tehát meghalt. Viszont rajta és a gyereken kívül más nem volt a szobában… A saját halálos átka ütött vissza rá? – nézett hitetlenül Albusra.

- Minden jel szerint – bólogatott – És visszatérve arra, hogy mi történt vele ezután; a varázslók és boszorkányok többsége szeretné hinni, hogy meghalt, én azonban nem hiszem, hogy örökre eltűnt. Túl mélyen járt a fekete mágiában ahhoz, hogy ne találjon ellenszert a legnagyobb félelmére. És a sejtésemet alátámasztja a jóslat is.

Perselus már csak a szemével kérdezett, de Albus így is megértette, és folytatta elméletét:

- „Voldemort egyenrangúként jelöli" – ez most történt meg. Véleményem szerint azzal, hogy saját maga eldöntötte: Harryt választja, és nem Nevillet, még nem teljesítette be ezt a részt. Akkor jelölte meg az Egyetlent, amikor ráemelte pálcáját, és kimondta rá a halálos átkot: a sebhely a kis Harry homlokán. A jóslat második fele még nem teljesedett be, Voldemort tehát nem lehet halott.

- De „nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik".

- Pontosan: nem is élhet. Valahol egy élet és halál közti síkon létezik, arra várva, hogy mikor jön el újból az ő ideje. De addigra a Kis Túlélő felnő, és sikerrel szállhat szembe vele.

- Kis Túlélő! – horkant fel Perselus az immár másodszor elhangzó kifejezés hallatán – Már nem csak „Az Egyetlen", újabban „Kis Túlélő" is? A Próféta kapta föl ennyire, igaz? Hány neve lesz még ennek a szerencsétlen gyereknek? Ha ennyit hallja ezeket a _felmagasztaló_ neveket, mire ide kerül, egy elbizakodott, öntelt alak lesz, pont, mint az apja!

Dumbledore némán megcsóválta a fejét, mielőtt válaszolt:

- Épp ezt szeretném elkerülni azzal, hogy a mugli nagynénjénél helyeztem el. Megkértem őket, hogy amint az események úgy hozzák, mondják el Harrynek az igazat, de ezt leszámítva nem lesz összeköttetése a mi világunkkal. Ami jobb is, ha figyelembe vesszük a még mindig elbukott urukat kereső, fanatikus halálfalókat. Azt hiszem, elég jól ismered őket ahhoz, hogy el tudd képzelni: némelyikük Harry Potter meggyilkolásától várná Voldemort visszatértét.

- A jóslat értelmében csak a Sötét Nagyúr ölheti meg – vetette közbe Perselus.

- A jóslat csak annyit mond: „egyikük meghal a másik keze által". De még, ha nyíltan ki is mondaná, hogy csak Voldemort árthat Harrynek és fordítva, akkor sem biztos, hogy ezt a részt szó szerint kell értelmeznünk. Jobb szeretném nem megtudni az igazságot ezzel kapcsolatban – komorodott el.

- Ami pedig az előítéleteidet illeti, Perselus – folytatta kis szünet után – Ne felejtsd el, hogy Harry Potter nem az apja. Alig egyéves korában hatalmas lelki megpróbáltatás érte.

- Amiből semmire sem fog emlékezni, és amiért mégis az egész világ tisztelni és csodálni fogja.

- Lehet – hagyta rá Albus – De tíz év múlva Roxfortba jön, és szeretném, ha úgy bánnál vele, mint mindenki mással.

- Arra mérget vehetsz – vágta oda Perselus mogorván.


	14. Epilógus: Szabadon

**Epilógus: Szabadon**

- Longbottom! Vedd lejjebb a tüzet az üst alatt, különben fölrobbantasz mindkettőnket! – kiáltott ki Perselus Piton a bájitallaborból. Ő maga kényelmesen üldögélt egyik szeretett könyve társaságában, és eszében sem volt más helyett elvégezni a munkáját.

- Jól van, jövök már – sietett be egy húszéves, rövid, barna hajú, csinos fiú. Gyorsan a rotyogó üsthöz lépett, és egy pálcaintéssel eloltotta alatta a tüzet, majd helyet foglalt Perselus mellett.

- Igazán rászokhatnál, Perselus, hogy Nevillenek szólíts – kezdeményezett beszélgetést.

Perselus fel sem nézett a könyvből, amit olvasott, úgy morogta oda:

- Majd, ha te visszaszoksz a Piton professzorra.

Nem érte el azonban a kívánt hatást: Nevilleből kitört a nevetés.

- Tiszteletet, Longbottom! – nézett föl. Hangja jeges volt, szája sarkában azonban mosoly bujkált – És főleg csendet, ha olvasok. Ha továbbra is ilyen kiállhatatlan lakótárs maradsz, elfogadom a Minisztérium ajánlatát, és végleg itt hagylak. Aztán ne gyere panaszkodni, ha fölrobbantod magad!

Neville csak mosolygott. Ő is olyan pontosan tudta, mint Perselus, hogy ez az egész csak komolytalan morgolódás, aminek már köze sincs a régi ellenséges viszonyhoz. Perselus egyszerűen csak nem akarja kimutatni, hogy az évek során elfogadta, és tiszteli őt.

A bájitalmesternek természetesen esze ágában sem volt elköltözni, még akkor sem, ha az új Mágiaügyi Minisztérium, Draco Malfoy vezetésével valóban felajánlott neki évi 1000 galleonos fizetést, és saját lakást; jutalmul a nagylelkű szolgálataiért. Ez alatt a fellengzős kifejezés alatt számtalan új bájitalreceptjét értették, mint a farkasölőfű-főzet és a Dowerhausen továbbfejlesztése, a Piton bájital – még csak rágondolni is utált. Utálta ezt az elnevezést, ami minden gondolkodó ember számára egyértelművé tette, hogy Perselus Piton egy nagyképű egoista; de nem tehetett ellene semmit. Mikor megtudta, hogy Longbottom megtalálta a jegyzeteit, és előterjesztette a Minisztérium Fejlesztésügyi osztályán, már jegyzékbe vették a bájitalt, sajnos a Longbottom által javasolt névvel együtt. A legtöbb, amit elérhetett, egy apró módosítás volt, aminek eredményeképp Piton-Prince bájital lett a hivatalos név.

És Longbottom nem állt meg itt, sikeres bájitaltan RAVASZ-ával a háború után a Szent Mungó fejlesztőivel kezdett dolgozni. Olyan eredményesen, hogy a fejlesztési csoport vezetője, Alfred Danguard is felfigyelt rá, és „bátorkodott" ajánlani Perselus mellé munkatársnak, aki ekkor már több évtizede önállóan dolgozott. Perselus első gondolata természetesen az volt, hogy azonnal visszautasítja a kotnyeleskedő Danguard javaslatát, végül mégis úgy döntött: ad egy esélyt Longbottomnak. Ráadásul tartozott is neki.

És, mint kiderült, nem is döntött olyan rosszul. Egészen hatékonyan tudtak együttműködni; Perselusnak nem kellett órákig magyaráznia egy-egy bonyolultabb szabályt a fiúnak, mint azt előre gondolta, sőt, volt hogy éppen Longbottom jött rá előbb a jó megoldásra, és ő magyarázta el Perselusnak. Főleg a gyógyító bájitalok körében tevékenykedtek, illetve az álcázó és ártó főzetek ellenszereit próbálták megtalálni. Miután sikeresen felfedezték a háború utolsó éveiben, a halálfalók által használt vakító főzet ellenszerét, és jó úton haladtak egy, az Imperius-átok ellen védettséget nyújtó bájital végső receptje felé, pár hete kutatásokat kezdtek a farkaskór kapcsán is, egy, azt végleg gyógyító főzet reményében.

Ha csak Perseluson múlik, fele ilyen gyorsan és hatékonyan nem halad, s nem csak, mert Neville segítette a munkáját, hanem – habár ezt már végképp nem volt hajlandó beismerni – mert a fiatal fiú inspirálta őt. Lelkesedése, új ötletei felszínre hozták saját, egykori lelkesedését. S épp ezért, ha úgy is tett, mintha nem fogadná el őt, a világért sem váltotta volna be játékos fenyegetéseit, hogy elköltözik immár szinte közös lakásukból.

Új, és meglepő volt neki ez a lelki megnyugvás. A második háború kezdetekor, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr visszatért, már nem volt miért harcolnia. Újrakezdte egykori szerepét, de kiüresedve, remény nélkül. A cél a régi volt: legyőzni a Nagyurat, hogy újra béke és boldogság legyen; de ezek számára már csak üres szavak voltak. Őt nem várta sem béke, sem boldogság az út végén, neki nem volt célja, ahova megérkezzen. Mindent és mindenkit elvett tőle ez a szörnyeteg.

Megölette Armadia Malfoyt – ó, nem, már rég nem áltatta magát azzal, hogy a világos oldal végzett vele! Pont az volt az ok, a bizonyíték, amit akkor nem értett, ami nem illett a képbe, mégsem foglalkozott vele. De volt elég ideje mindent újragondolni azóta: az összes hibás lépését; és megtalálta az elsőt, ami elindította a lavinát: Armadia halála. Akkor azt hitte, azért lökték le arról a szikláról, mert Malfoy volt, s nem értette, hogy nem látták meg, milyen volt a lány belül. Most már tudta: azért ölték meg, mert éppen hogy nem volt Malfoy; _belül_ nem volt az. Szóba állt vele, és másokkal: félvérekkel és sárvérűekkel; megtagadta a belé oltott tanokat. Talán még Dumbledoreral is őszintén beszélt. Kitagadták – ezért voltak öccsei látszólag értetlenek, mikor róla faggatódzott –, majd hidegvérrel megölték. Talán épp a saját apja. A Sötét Nagyúr nézetei szerint az áruló büntetése minden esetben halál, az aranyvérűek sem kivételek. Annyi engedményt tesz csak, hogy aranyvérű családokkal nem akar példát statuálni, hiszen az szégyent hozhat a nevükre; balesetnek álcázzák hát. Elég időt töltött Perselus a Nagyúr szolgálatában ahhoz, hogy tudja ezeket a trükköket, mégis túl keveset, hogy elgondolkodjon rajtuk. Már javában folyt a második háború, mikor rádöbbent az igazságra. Nem kérte számon Albuson – ha tudta is az igazgató, mi történt valójában, ugyanúgy magától jött rá, mint ő, ugyanazokból a tényekből, amik az ő szemét is majdnem kiszúrták. Ennyi év távlatából csak meddő vitát eredményezett volna, s ez volt, ami a legkevésbé hiányzott azokban az időkben, mikor feltétlen bizalomra és gyors döntésekre volt szükség.

Elvette tőle Armadiát, elvette az apját és elvette Maryt. És a legfájóbb, hogy csakúgy, mint Armadia esetében, itt sem tudta, hogy valójában Perselust bünteti. Nem bosszú volt, mert rájött, hogy elárulta, nem, nagyon is jól játszotta ahhoz a szerepét, egész az utolsó pillanatig; egyszerűen csak az útjába állt. Valószínűleg azt is elfelejtette, hogy Mary ugyanaz a francia nő, akivel egykor már le akart számolni – megfutamodott ellenségeit nem tartotta számon, s Maryt ebbe a kategóriába sorolta. Túl aktív volt a lány a második háború alatt ahhoz, hogy ne vegyék észre; még akkor is, ha Perselus kérésére ideje nagy részét külföldön töltötte: a Rend számára keresett szövetségeseket.

Összes hibája annyi volt, hogy egy védtelen mugli fiú védelmére kelt – sikeresen. A Nagyúr pedig nem tűrte ezt a szemtelenséget, és második alkalommal saját kezűleg végzett vele. Még csak azt sem tudta, hogy rendtag volt. És Perselus kénytelen volt elfojtani forrongó bosszúvágyát, ami aztán az évek alatt lehűlt és lecsillapodott kissé; olyannyira, hogy szinte nem is érzett elégtételt, mikor saját szemével látta haldokolni ezt a véreskezű gyilkost. Mert maga a gyilkosság nem neki rendeltetett.

De túl kellett lépnie fájdalmán. Hatalmas volt a veszteség mindkét oldalon, és a kiépülő új rendszernek mindenkire szüksége volt, aki csak minimális tapasztalattal is rendelkezett a válságos helyzetek kezelésében. Ketten maradtak a Főnix Rendjéből, s még ketten, akik aktívan támogatták őket: összesen négy elhivatott, egykor a Sötét Nagyúr ellen harcoló boszorkány és varázsló, akik feltétel nélkül megbízhattak egymásban; s Perselus nem is bízott rajtuk kívül senkiben.

Minerva McGalagony, aki Roxfort igazgatói posztját töltötte be a háború utolsó évében, s akiről utóbb kiderült, hogy egész év alatt Imperius-átok hatása alatt volt. Nem történt katasztrófa, egyszerűen csak passzívan reagált minden támadásra, mind roxforti igazgatóként, – s ami a nagyobb baj volt – mind a Főnix Rendje vezetőjeként. A hosszú idő, amíg az átok fogságában volt, maradandó károkat okozott az elméjében, és jelenleg is a Szent Mungóban ápolják.

Draco Malfoy, aki a roxforti csillagvizsgáló toronyban lejátszódott jelenet után elvesztette nagy hangját, és egyértelmű volt, hogy többé nem tekinti hősnek a halálfalókat, legkevésbé a vezetőjüket. Mikor aztán a Nagyúr a szeme láttára végzett a szüleivel, végre volt annyi mersze, hogy Perselushoz forduljon. A Nagyúr bukásakor kialakult káoszban ők voltak az elsők, akik magukhoz ragadták az irányítást – mind a halálfalók közt, mind a Minisztériumban –, s Draco úgy döntött, nem is adja ki a kezéből. Kemény kezű, de igazságos minisztert kaptak a személyében, aki, amint a helyzet megengedte, visszaállította a demokratikus kereteket.

Neville Longbottom, aki egész utolsó évét a Roxfortban töltötte, névtelenül, távol az igazi harcoktól, de aki Potter hívására az utolsó pillanatban mégis megjelent a harctéren, és az adósává tette őt. Rájött arra, amire Granger nem. Amíg a lány és két barátja dühtől és bosszúvágytól elvakultan képtelenek voltak józanul mérlegelni a toronyban történteket, Longbottom megértette, amit sokan hittek, hogy értenek, de valójában senki sem cselekedett eszerint: hogy bármit is tett, Dumbledore az utolsó pillanatban is megbízott benne, s bármi is volt az oka annak, amit tett, nekik csak annyi a feladatuk, hogy bízzanak Dumbledoreban. Vagy bíznak az igazgató ítélőképességében, és akkor a végsőkig, vagy nem, de akkor mit keresnek a Rendben? Mindezt Longbottom teli torokból beleordította Weasley képébe, miután eltérítette a Perselus felé küldött átkát. Perselus még így utólag sem akarta tudni, mivel akarta Weasley megátkozni őt.

Potterék ideje lejárt. Harry Potter, a Nagy Hős, Aki Megszabadított Minket Tudjukkitől, vagy milyen hosszú és fellengzős néven hívják is mostanság, ott maradt a Sötét Nagyúr mellett a harctéren, csakúgy, mint Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley és a húga, Ginevra, valamint sok más, velük egykorú fiatal, akik Perselus véleménye szerint inkább voltak hűségesek Potterhez, mint a világos oldalhoz. Egy korszak lezárult.

De az élet nem állt meg. Perselus számára csak most kezdődött. Életében először érezhette magát igazán szabadnak.

- Na, Neville, hogy áll az a főzet? – csapta össze könyvét.

**- Vége -**

* * *

Lassan egy éve kezdtem el írni ezt az általam novellasorozatnak elnevezett történetet. Igyekeztem leírni, ahogy én gondolom Perselus Piton gyerek-, fiatal- és felnőttkorának fontosabb eseményeit, fordulópontjait; és habár néhol talán későbbi javítgatásra szorul a történet folyama, elégedett vagyok a végeredménnyel. Csodás érzés egy hosszan tervezgetett, jópárszor átszerkesztett történet végére pontot rakni.

Így utólag pedig elnézést szeretnék kérni, ha esetleg nagyon nem ezt a befejezést vártad. Én így képzelem el a jövőt. Illetve szeretnék köszönetet mondani Neked, hogy hősiesen elolvastad idáig, habár remélem, nem volt szükség nagy erőfeszítésre. ;)

Kérlek, ha eddig nem is tetted, írj egy rövid véleményt!


End file.
